Shine
by cassiels-song
Summary: Epic AU based off of the novel/film Stardust for dc everafter community on livejournal. Dean just wanted a star to impress Lisa, Castiel just fell into all of this.
1. In Which a Man Finds His Heart's Desire

**Title:** Shine  
><strong>Author:<strong> moushkas (cassiels-song)  
><strong>Artist:<strong> artmetica (on livejournal)  
><strong>Beta:<strong> anti-canon  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dean/Cas, one- sided Dean/Lisa, Sam/Jessica, John/Mary  
><strong>Inspired By:<strong> Stardust  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 47,741  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, Fluff, Fluffiness...with a dash of corny lines  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or Stardust, I'm just totally in love with both  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dean just wanted a star to impress Lisa, Castiel just wanted some freedom from the skies  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For the dc_everafter community on Livejournal (link in my profile)  
>An amazing thanks to my beta, Anti-Canon who really pulled this entire story together. Check out the art for this story on livejournal (once again link in my profile).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shine<strong>  
><strong>Prologue.<strong>  
><strong>In Which a Man finds his Heart's Desire<strong>

There was once a young man whose wish was to gain his heart's desire.

Although the idea of a man seeking his heart's desire is not unusual, especially concerning a story of adventure and love, the way John Winchester (and subsequently his children) found his heart's desire was far from normal. It all started in a village called Lawrence and a secret which its most famous landmark, a stone border that spread the whole length of the village and surrounding farm lands, held tight for hundreds, maybe thousands of years.

John Winchester, at the responsible age of 25, had a successful handyman career, a blossoming fiancee, and he was not a romantic. He did not imagine himself as an old man, wrinkled and madly in love with his wife of 80 years. John did not picture the way he'd propose to said wife; candles, roses, diamonds. He did not imagine private dinners with wine under a night sky as a way to woo a woman. John only spent money on enough food to survive, on clothing that would keep him warm. And he asked Katie Milligan, the prettiest girl in the village, for her hand in marriage after he'd offered her father the best wine in the country and asked for permission to court Katie.

John Winchester ran his own business where he repaired carts, worked on roofs, and even farmed a little bit. He was known in Lawrence as a dependable man, he'd stood at the small gap in the Wall when a guard was ill, dragged a drunken Bill Harvelle to bed when Bill's father was too tired of Bill's antics. He was a man who'd yet do more with his fiancee than walk around the village with her father as a watchful escort. They hadn't touched, hadn't stepped closer than a foot closer to each other than was respectful for an unwed couple, and always in the presence of Katie's family. Katie hardly seemed perturbed by the lack of intimacy. She smiled pleasantly and basked in the attention she received on their walks.

* * *

><p>In the days leading up to John Winchester's brief but important adventure were filled with exotic strangers cramming into the village's only inn, the Roadhouse, and milling about the Wall, peaking through the cracks to spot a seemingly unsuspecting meadow and the mysterious figures that flicked in-and-out of existence. John spent his days, ones where he was not working or walking Katie about town, lying in the patches of grass in the field just north of Wall, dreaming of adventure. He dreamed of the lands the strangers came from and how they came to land in the remote village. He dreamed of how he'd escape the small village and see the world he'd only read about in his father's books.<p>

John Winchester spent his nights guarding the gap in the Wall, turning the strangers away and explaining, "Tomorrow the fair will come."

Bill and John had always been instructed, as they spent every year around this time guarding whatever it was on the other side of the gap, to tell the crowd that "tomorrow the fair would come", tomorrow they would be allowed through. As far as John knew, that sort of tomorrow never came, but every year the strangers would crowd the town, bombard the Wall, and be turned away for days until John would wake up one morning to a village filled only with its regular residents.

This year, was an important year, the most important in all of John's 25 years, he stood guard for the entirety of a day in the middle of the week. From dawn until dusk, he and Bill stood at the gap and turned away strangers. Usually, once they'd been relieved of their duty by Jim and Caleb, Bill would invite John out for a drink at the Roadhouse and John would politely refuse, explaining he was tired only to retreat to his empty and out-of-the way cottage to dream of worlds beyond. Tonight, at first, had been no exception.

"This is your last fair as a single man, John." Bill laughed as Jim took his place, smelling lightly of wine and a foreign woman's perfume, a strange affair for a man with his nose in the bible all the time, "You should join me."

"Yes, John," Jim laughed, "Many pretty girls down at the Roadhouse tonight."

Caleb snorted, "Most of them hardly interested in us 'guards of the Wall'."

Bill shrugged and began to pull his friend down the small hill towards the lighted village, "John doesn't need to worry, he's got Katie and her pretty eyes to keep his bed warm."

John laughed lightly, hardly arguing with Bill because it was pointless to argue, "I think I will head home, Bill. Katie asked to meet early tomorrow."

Bill frowned, "No, not going to hear of it. See, there was this pretty brunette eyeing me earlier today and I need some support."

John snorted. He'd seen the girl, busty and brunette, who'd called John a 'cocky son of a bitch' when he told her 'little boys shouldn't go near the Wall'. He had honestly been mistaken, she was wearing tan britches and a man's shirt, and her ample assets had been faced away from him. She had hardly given Bill a glance before storming off back towards the village.

John must have been in a good mood, or perhaps struck by destiny, for he'd finally, in all ten years of guarding the Wall during the fair, he'd agreed to go the Roadhouse. Bill slapped him on the back and promised a beer that would most likely find its way into the hands of the fiery woman they'd met before.

Sitting in the crowded, loud Roadhouse, John had been sure that he'd made a mistake. Women barely clothed, speaking strange tongues danced around the bar, flirting with men in odd silks and colors, or even with the young men of Lawrence who smiled and groped at their body when the women were distracted. John moped in his own corner, watching curiously as Bill laughed and then ducked a very quick punch from the woman he'd set his sights on. John knew it had been a bad idea to allow Bill to humiliate himself but when the woman, Ellen, had accepted Bill's pint of ale, which John had generously paid for, and given her name in return, John knew Bill was in love.

John sat alone, longing for Katie to be as daring, as sharp tongued as Ellen in her boy's pants and shirt seemed to be. When Bill 'accidentally' spilled beer over Ellen's ample breasts, soaking the material and exposing the skin, John rolled his eyes and turned his attention to a man in an odd silk coat, electric brown eyes and a smirk that had the two women beside him fondling the collars of their dresses.

The man was short, far too short to be surrounded by all those pretty women. But surround they did, and they stroked his light brown hair and his olive toned skin, their hands found their way into they layers beneath his coat and kissed his stubbled cheek. His thin lips followed and kissed at a young Italian's mouth, nipping at her and smirking when she melted into him a little more. The short stranger then reached across the table, beyond a tall, black top hat, to a plate of sweets, the best the Roadhouse had to offer, and plopped one in his mouth, moaning as though it was the best steak in the world.

It was hardly unusual for a man of common looks to be surrounded by women and food, especially if there was money and drink, but John still stared in surprise. John seemed to stare for so long that the stranger turned to him, the full weight of his bright brown eyes fell on him and John had to swallow the butterflies in his stomach before he could focus again.

The stranger was suddenly standing, attention drawn to a point beyond John and when he turned, he found the strange man in layers of metallic black silk starring at Ellen and Bill. Ellen was laughing lightly and cleaning the beer from her cleavage thoroughly, revealing some of the flesh hidden beneath her shirt. Bill was swaying on his feet, an obvious bulge growing in his pants when suddenly the stranger was in his line of sight, and approaching Ellen.

"That's a shame," The man said in a stiff yet charming way, "Getting such nice breasts wet when I'm not the cause."

Ellen's eyes found the stranger immediately, a very angry retort on the tip of her tongue, about to escape her full lips when she paused. She smiled softly and flicked her brunette hair over her shoulder, "It seems you were just too slow. This young man has already helped himself to soaking them."

Her eyes found John and the glint there was...confusing. It was smoldering with mischief, a smirk that had matched the stranger's as he ate sweets and nipped at the loose women behind John. However, there was something akin to recognition in her gaze, like she'd just come to realize John was sitting there, staring at the interactions. Her stare was cut short when Bill stepped forward, a growl on his lips and a swagger in his steps that was present in every bar fight in the history of man.

"Hey man," Bill hissed, poking the smaller man in his broad shoulder, "The lady doesn't appreciate gawking." Ellen grabbed for Bill's arm but he was out of her reach and in the stranger's face faster than her attempts to stop him. John was standing then as the stranger muttered something that stiffened Bill's spine, "What's your name stranger?"

"I don't think that's very important when defending the honor of a lady," The stranger grinned, something cocky that also seemed natural.

"Oh," Bill pushed the man back and, for a brief moment, John really believed that Bill wouldn't have moved the stranger at all if the stranger hadn't allowed it, "But I must know it, Good Sir. I'll need a name to put on your headstone."

The wind up was faster than the actual punch, if John was honest, and John's footsteps were faster than that. Bill's arm was raised high, fist clenched tightly, and he swung for the stranger, catching John in the shoulder as the unromantic young man stood in the way. It stung, and would probably bruise but it saved Bill from being thrown out of his Father's bar and Ellen took his wrist gently between her breasts so everyone won, somewhat.

"Get him out of this bar!" Bill hissed as he allowed Ellen and his mother to lead him away, most likely to attend to his swelling knuckles.

"Well that's annoying," The stranger sighed, placing the top hat on his head and retreating to the exit before Mr. Harvelle's burly bouncers made him leave, "I've got no place to go."

John followed, and too this day, he still does not know why. He caught the man out on the road, grabbing his attention just as the man seemed to fade out of existence, "Hey! Wait."

"Oh silly me," The stranger grinned, pulling a candy from somewhere beyond John's sight and turning back to John, "Your reward for saving me," A cake on a plate appeared in the stranger's free hand, "Help yourself."

"Um, no thanks," John frowned and the cake was gone, like he'd dreamed it all along.

"Alright," The stranger grinned, "What would you like?"

"I don't need a reward."

"Oh but I have to give you one, I'm obligated too."

"I just took Bill's punch," John snorted, "Hardly something worth a reward."

He smirked, "Well, I am in need of a place to stay. All the homes have booked their rooms out and seeming as how I was thrown out of the only inn in this village, perhaps in return , you would put me up for a night or two."

John nodded, unsure if he really should be starting something like this, getting involved with a man whose eyes shown like stars and smirk had ladies swooning. What kind of reputation would he have if he allowed a man like this near a home he was to share with Katie Milligan? John shrugged it all off, though, persuaded by the booze or perhaps of something greater.

"Follow me then."

* * *

><p>John's home was hardly something ostentatious. It was a moderately sized cottage with two empty rooms upstairs and one below. The one below had been his parent's room but since they long had retired from this home, escaping to a one room cottage in the center of their farm, John was left alone. He took the man to his parent's bedroom, by passing the living area and kitchen, "Here."<p>

The man looked about, eyes flashing to the window, a good view of the Wall in the distance, "Good, I'll take it."

John held back the snort, the man hardly had a choice. He still pretended to be relieved and buckled down for the hard part, payment, "Well what will you give me for it?"

"Gold, two coins," The man flashed two gold coins, enough to last John the rest of his life but something spurred John's greed...interest.

"If you're here for the fair, then it's miracles and wonders you're trading."

The man's deep brown eyes, dark in the low light of night, glinted with mischief, with a deep, profound knowledge, like he'd planned this whole event. He pretended to consider before he shrugged and said, "Very well, if it's miracles and wonders you seek, I shall give you the best of all. Tomorrow, we shall seek your heart's desire."

* * *

><p>Hours later, as John lied in the grass staring up at the stars, he wondered why he had agreed to the deal at all.<p>

The man's snoring had shaken the house and interrupted John's sleep enough that he had retreated to the field in his backyard for just a little peace and quiet. He was drifting in and out of sleep now, watching as clouds slowly rolled in from the north end. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away where pretty and adventurous girls cursed by witches and flying ships covered the stormy skies and then a body, warm and slightly hairy fell down beside John.

"Looks like rain," The voice was scratchy, masculine with an air of familiarity and accent that eased John's mind from panicking. He turned to the voice to find a man, short, bearded and wearing some sort of rounded hat with an extension that mostly covered his brow and eyes. His sandy colored hair fell down from beneath the hat to the shoulders where the man wore a shirt and pants that were worn and dusty. John spotted gleaming greenish-blue eyes staring down at him, "What kind of idjit sleeps out in the rain?"

John frowned and sat upright, suddenly towering over the short, grinning man, "Well what about you? You're sleeping out here when its about to rain too."

The man's whole head rolled in exasperation and his large hand scratched at the thick, sandy colored beard, "'Cuz I ain't got a place to stay, idjit."

John sighed and fell back against the ground, "Well, if you don't mind loud snoring, I've got a place just down the hill. But it'll cost you."

"Do I look like I have money?" The hairy man grunted but his hands slipped into the pack beside him, "Spent it all tryin' to get my ass out here!" John wanted to ask what he'd meant, how far the hairy man had traveled to get to...where ever he was going but he pulled out a shiny jar of something and interrupted John's thoughts with it. The small jar, a bottle of glass and gold was filled halfway of amber liquid that swirled with the motion of the little hairy man, "Here she is! I ain't got cash but I still got the good stuff!"

John sat up once more and watched as the man loosened and then removed the cap of a crystal jar filled halfway with amber liquor. John had seen jars like that on the high shelf at the Roadhouse, only the richest of the strangers ordered shots of that.

"Don't get too excited," The man took a swig then passed it to John, "It ain't the richest stuff, but its probably better than anything you've had."

John followed suit, taking a large gulp of the liquid and tasting the sweet flavor of hard whiskey on his tongue. He gasped and began to cough as it burned down his throat. The hairy man laughed and took the bottle back, taking a swig once more, "I like ya, kid. What's your name?"

Lightning was flashing in the distance and the roar of thunder rolled above their heads. John felt warm in his belly, the feeling of inebriation passing through his tired body, "John," He muttered, feeling the goofy smile spread across his face, he reached for the whiskey again, "John Winchester."

"Bobby," The man allowed John to pull the whiskey from his hands, watched as John took another swig and coughed it up once more. Bobby laughed before taking one last swig and putting the bottle back in his sack, "You shouldn't have too much whiskey, boy. You look like a lightweight. I hoped those two sips were enough for a nights stay in your home?"

John stood on shaky legs and the hairy man, Bobby, stood next to him. He looped John's arm around his shoulder and walked the half-drunk boy down the hill to John's home. The rain began to fall but John hardly noticed, he was already in the house, already in his warm bed above a snoring stranger and beside a hairy man.

"Sleep, boy," Bobby grinned and snuck off to the other available room. John snuggled deep into his blankets, thick and warm. Tomorrow he'd see his heart's desires and neither the hairy man with his burning whiskey nor the stranger and his loud snoring would matter.

* * *

><p>When John awoke, his head and bones ached and he struggled to understand all that had happened the night before. However, his home was blessedly empty and a light knocking on his door brought Katie Milligan and her father to his breakfast table.<p>

Katie, a fragile and quiet blonde with fair gray eyes smiled softly from behind her lace fan. She eyed John from a corner and inserted an embarrassing "Oh, Father", when appropriate. Mr. Milligan sat across from John at his table, "We are very pleased to be having a wedding soon."

John tried not to be annoyed that Katie Milligan's father had been subtly nagging John to move the wedding plans along faster. John had proposed to Katie Milligan a little over a month ago, after three months of courting and Mr. Milligan had not cease to stop telling John to marry Katie as soon as possible. Today was no different, telling John that a July wedding, as both Katie and himself had agreed on, was too far away when they were in early April,

"And I have yet to see a wedding present from you," Katie blushed in her corner, Mr. Milligan grinned, "I assume since you are awake today, you may find a present worthy of my daughter at the fair."

John sighed, "Yes, Mr. Milligan. I was thinking of finding something at the fair today. Katie deserves only the best."

Mr. Milligan stood, Katie followed, "Yes, it better be something large and pretty to sooth my daughter, since you insist on making her wait until July to be wed."

John showed them to the door, "Yes, Mr. Milligan."

He left first, Katie a step or two behind him. She turned to face John, "I hope to see you in the evening, John. My mother would like to invite you to dinner."

John responded, "Very well."

She smiled softly and left with her father, turning her hair in a manner that has the sun igniting the blonde curls. John grinned to himself before turning back to his home and seeking a change of clothes. He'd have to find a gift tonight, something small and wonderful, if only to sooth Mr. Milligan's nagging.

* * *

><p>John stood at the edge of the village, watching as strangers walked through the Wall. He nervously messed with the edges of his brown leather jacket, a bulky, long thing that blocked the wind and chilly air from freezing him.<p>

"Ah, Landlord," The stranger was suddenly beside him with a bright grin, "It is good to see you waited for me."

"Waited?" John had been so nervous, so set on a gift for Katie Milligan, that he'd forgotten their promise, forgotten the smirking stranger with the sweet tooth all together.

"Yes, our bargain, remember, Landlord?"

"John," He hissed, taking a step towards the Wall. The stranger followed, "My name is John."

"John, then." The stranger grinned, elbowing the younger man forward a little faster, "And I am called Gabriel. Now, we are off to seek your heart's desire."

The walk through the Wall was unremarkable, from one side of a simple meadow to the other side without flashes of light, expressive music or even a lost limb. He was simply on the other side of the Wall, walking towards a group of boring trees, following a mass of boring people.

"You'll have to follow close," Gabriel, the stranger, grinned as he pulled a piece of hard candy from his pocket, "It'll get crowded once we hit the tents."

"Tents?" John frowned but suddenly he was in an open field beyond the line of trees. The ground was filled with people, tents and noise. He squeezed closer to Gabriel and watched in awe as they passed by a plethora stands.

They walked into the path of a dark skinned woman with inquisitive brown eyes. Her deep black hair was held tight and high and coupled with a deep purple robe, she looked truly ethnic. She grinned at the two and swirled her hands around a crystal ball, "Is it your future you seek?"

John frowned but Gabriel stepped in the way, "His heart's desire, actually, Missouri. Do you think you could point us in the right direction?"

"That'll cost you, Gabriel." She frowned at him but placed her palm upon the crystal ball, "I expect a lock of your hair." She then pointed a very accusatory finger at him, "And that is Miss Moseley to you young man!"

The man ran his fingers through the deep brown hair and smiled nervously, "Too pricey, we'll find it ourselves. Thank you, Miss Moseley."

"Cheapskate," She humphed. She shooed him off, her hand moving off the crystal ball that was suddenly showing the night sky. John looked closer as a star, a bright burning star began to fall towards him. It collided with the glass of the ball, exploded from the inside and caused the man to jump back in shock. Missouri laughed, "It's just a prophecy, silly boy."

Gabriel took John by the shoulders and led him away, "Come, John."

They walked deeper into the crowd of tents, passing an old man selling bottles labeled "Youth", a young woman in skimpy clothing dancing around him. A small girl was selling flowers that sang, which John considered buying for Katie but the girl had asked for his finger nail, whole and ripped from his fingers and Gabriel had said it was "highway robbery". The finally came across a bright yellow tent and a young blonde milled about its surrounding area.

John stopped, distracted by the attractive curves her deep blue dress showed off and the playful tinkling her agile steps created. Her hair, star-light blonde and heavily, perfectly curled bounced in some odd wind, revealing cat-like ears.

"Young lady," Gabriel called standing in front of a table of crystal flowers. John circled back towards the products, watching as the blonde's bright green eyes found Gabriel and then John. She smiled, a kittenish grin before she pranced backwards towards the trinkets. The tinkling, like bells in the wind, echoed with every step as the girl marched back to the table where Gabriel stood.

"Well, good sir," She smiled, voice enticing, "These are pretty flowers and the use and functions are simply for decoration; they bring pleasure and are simply a token of good favor one may give to a lady-friend." She grinned at John who stood beside Gabriel. She leaned forward in a way John had seen other women who desired his attention and this time, John followed her lead. His eyes found her chest, ample breasts that seemed to ignite heat within John, something not even Katie Milligan and her pretty skirts could do. But John's thoughts were far from Katie Milligan.

The blonde brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Gabriel grinned, "My debt to you is settled." He spoke to John, or perhaps the woman, John had no idea as his attention was solely on the wonderful woman, chained to an ugly yellow cart by a silver chain, selling crystal flowers. He disappeared shortly after his mystic words were muttered between the two, "I shall see your son someday soon."

The woman picked up a small rose, glittering in the sunlight though hardly as bright as her perfect grin eyes, "For those experienced enough, this may bring one's true love around." She lifted up a blue bell, allowing the light wind to allow it to chime, "This one brings children, if the good sir practices magic."

"No," John frowned, "I'm..." He watched the rise and fall of her silk robe against her bosom, the twitch of her blonde furred cat ears. There was no denying that John found this woman...perfect. And he would do anything to be perfect in her eyes as well, "And how much for those flowers, "It could be the color of you hair," Her fingers brushed across his short clipped hair, "or the memories of your infancy, or your magic spells to grant me freedom."

John's eyes fell to the silver chain around her ankle, the cause of the chime that had sung to John's mind, distracted him from thoughts of life and Katie Milligan. He frowned, feeling helpless for the first time in his life, "I'm just a handyman. I have no magic to liberate you."

Her eyes softened though the brightness of them hardly dulled, "Well, that's good enough." She picked up a white snowdrop, it sang within her grasp and she pressed the cool glass to her lips with a coy smile, "Buy this one, even a simple handyman can bring forth its good luck. And all its costs is, well..."

She leaned across the table, her breasts pressed against his chest as he leaned forward as well, "A kiss, and, should my master be gone, a night with me."

John breathed in the scent of her, an airy, flowery smell that left him weak in the knees, intoxicated him, enchanted him. Without thought of consequence, he smiled at her and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek, "That I'll pay with goodwill!"

She presented her cheek once more, tapped it gently and moved her hand to place the snowdrop in his breast pocket. Her hand stroked his chest, filled it with warmth that burned down his gut. John presented his lips for another kiss and then the girl had turned to him, their lips meeting. He kissed her rightly, the first real kiss in all his 25 years and stars burst behind his eyes. He heard a moan, distinctly masculine, and a purr, distinctly feminine. She pulled back first, tongue peeking out to lick his taste from her lips, he followed the motion with his eyes.

"Well, John Winchester," She smiled gently, straightening the lapels of his leather jacket, "I'll see you back here tonight. When the moon is high in the sky."

She shooed him off just as a thin, short man with yellow eyes and yellow robes stumbled out of a bar to John's left. He nodded and stumbled away from her, back to the man approaching them, unfazed by how she'd known his name for she had taken it from him along with certain other things, such as his heart, when he had kissed her.

* * *

><p>Mind dazed with thoughts of a captured princess in need of him, John forgot about lunch, about dinner, about the Milligan family invitation. He had stayed in his room until the moon rose high in the sky, then he jumped the Wall, ran through the trees and found the woman amongst closed-down tents and sleeping carts.<p>

"About time, John Winchester." She frowned, pale hands on her skirted hips, she stepped behind her yellow cart, to a patch of tall grass just behind the it, "You had me frightened you would not keep your oath."

John shrugged, feeling foolish for not having crossed hours earlier, when he had wanted to. But he had not wanted to seem desperate, had not wanted the cat woman to realize her hold on him, that her spell had successfully seduced him.

She smiled, coy and cat-like, "Do you think you are under a spell?"

"I...I don't know." He had planned to be more charming but her bright eyes, her dazzling features, the bright warmth that pulsed out of her left him dumb. He could agree to no longer make fun of Bill for being so foolish in front of Ellen the other night.

She laughed airily and leaned into his shoulder, "You are free from any spells, John. For if I could enchant people, I'd be free of Azazel years ago." She paused, a wistful smile, and then her eyes found the dark sky, free of clouds on this night, "What are your stars like? Are they bright like ours? Do they sing to you at night? Do they grant you wishes?"

"If you want them too, if you believe in things like that." John shrugged, fingers stroking the woman's pale shoulders.

She sighed, "I wish for my freedom, I sing to the stars every night, hoping they will grant me an escape. But they don't and they may not for many years."

"Well, of course," John fell back to lie in the grass, beyond the sight of any passing by, the woman followed, "They are many lightyears away. They won't hear you sing for a few more decades."

"Decades!" She gasped, "Well, if I have to wait that long, maybe you should amuse me!"

John laughed and watched as she rolled to lie across him, bodies perfectly aligned, entwining like lovers, "And how will I amuse you, young lady."

"Mary," She smiled, fingers finding the skin beneath his collar, "My name is Mary Campbell, and I think you can figure that out."

They kissed again, their most intimate parts aligning and joining in everything that was perfect. The stars burned above them.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when John stumbled out from beyond the Wall, dazed and grinning like a mad man. Katie was there to meet him, deep frown upon her face. She marched up to him, "John Winchester! Where have you been?"<p>

His eyes, spell bound beyond what she could see, found her and the haze and glassy look frightened her. He smiled, fingers running up her arms and lips following the path until both fell upon her cheek. She gasped in shock and embarrassment, then pulled away from his grasp. She felt cool glass brush her cheek again and her fingers found a small trinket in her hair. When she pulled it away, she found a tinkling crystal snowdrop and she smiled.

"This is very beautiful, John Winchester." He nodded to her and moved in a clumsy, weak kneed stumble to his home. She followed to his front door, which he slammed in her face. She called to his window, "Mother is upset with you, John! Please come to my house for dinner."

When no sound came from the home, she returned to her own. And several hours later, a distraught John was sitting at the table, talking of a stand beyond the Wall, that hadn't been there this morning. Katie Milligan, for the first time in her life, understood what losing her husband to a younger woman felt like, what wives whose cheating husbands left them for mistresses felt; and they were not even married yet.

The two married in June, after John bought her chocolates imported from Germany, wine from France, and a diamond ring forged from some distant land south of Lawrence; all of which that had been a acquired by Ellen and Bill on their honey moon trip around the world. Bill had been John's best man and had an array of excuses as to why the groom seemed dazed, distracted, upset; it went mostly ignored for the bride was as glowing and lovely as ever.

And it is there we will leave them, in a falling flurry of rose petals, scarlet and yellow and pink and white.

Or Almost.


	2. In Which A Star Falls From Heaven

**Part One.  
><strong>**In Which a Star Falls From Heaven**

In the village of Lawrence, just beyond the main stretch of buildings and homes was the Winchester household. It was a tiny cabin of three bedrooms, two small rooms above where the three boys slept and one master room below where Katie Winchester slept. She was occasionally joined by her husband, John Winchester but the now traveling repair man was hardly home. He spent his time as far away from her and the three boys as possible though Katie tried not to blame herself for it. They'd been a happy, loving couple up until that fateful night when the twins, Dean and Sam, came into their lives.

Dean and Sam Winchester had mysteriously appeared on the doorstep of John and Katie Winchester's home on the night after the couple's honeymoon. The small infants were tucked away among the folds of worn blue silk, the same material of Mary's dress. The twins, with matching scrunched noses and glowing green eyes, and the silk cloth sat deep in a worn basket mostly made of wicker with a parchment tacked to the handle. The smaller one with the beginnings of dark brown hair growing from his scalp, wailed and wiggled for attention. The larger, though not by much, with just a small tuft of blonde hair watched the adults with wary fascination. John Winchester, still sullen and distracted, reached for the basket, pulling at the letter and reading it quietly to himself. Katie frowned and she stroked the blonde baby's forehead, fingers finding the elder infant's sharply pointed ears. He wasn't a normal baby and she feared, if John wanted to take them in, that she'd have to find a way to cover his flaws. John appeared as far off as he'd been that first morning after he crossed the Wall, regretting whatever it was that he had left back there that day. Katie decided to smile wistfully, and pretend that nothing was wrong. Especially when her husband laughed, loud and boisterous and full of joy when he was done reading the letter. Katie spotted two names written in very feminine script as John said "of course, she was a cat faerie after all."

Katie had chosen not to question or even contemplate the parentage of the infants, which became easier as they grew. Samuel, the younger or so the letter had stated, looked more and more like John with every passing year. He bore dark hair, his skin tanned well and his large, sympathetic eyes got him in and out of trouble as easily as an adorable puppy. He started off small, scrawny, a shadow of the elder twin who was paler in comparison, but by the size of his hands and feet, Katie knew he'd be a very large man; perhaps he'd be a giant.

Dean, the elder and leader of the three Winchester boys, had electric green eyes that startled people when they'd first meet him. His sandy colored hair matched his overall lighter appearance and Katie had insisted his hair be kept long for all of his seventeen years. The reason being was his rather significantly pointed ears. The sharp tips were unique in the simple village of Lawrence, in the whole of the country actually; and Katie felt it better they be hidden, that all of Dean be hidden.

It was to say, through the boy's youth, Dean spent his time inside the Winchester home or at school. In between these buildings he'd be watched over by John, when he was in town, or Bill Harvelle, when John was out of town. The boy was not even allowed near the Wall and John made sure his eldest knew the consequences if he ever did. This meant, as Adam, the youngest, and Sam, the middle child, ran about the brightly colored and fanciful fair, Dean was trapped in his room staring out the window and dreaming of what the other side of the stone border might look like. His only joy was the chocolates Sam would bring home to appease Dean's depression. That, and reading the storybooks John would bring home to Sam.

Like the usual early morning after a fair, Dean, Sam and Adam were sprawled across Dean's bed, eating the cat shaped chocolates that meowed at them, and hovering over a moving picture book Katie had bought Adam. Dean sighed dreamily as he watched the painted wind in the book sweep across the painted hill and rustled the dark hair of the painted girl in the story.

"What was the fair like today?" Dean asked his mind wandering to a recurring dream, one of himself in those distant lands beyond the Wall. He dreamed of adventures and sword fights and a beautiful, passionate wife by his side. Someone like the girl in the picture book who would never leave Dean's side, and never expect him to stay in one place.

Sam shrugged, always trying to sooth Dean's depression, "The same as last year."

Adam, however, was too young to lie, "The best ever! Mom took us to a tent where this hamster danced and sang! You should've seen it, Dean!"

Sam sighed, "Adam, what did we talk about?"

"Well it's not fair to lie to Dean, just because Dad doesn't want him to cross the Wall." Adam frowned, being the youngest and the one their shared father was least attentive to was never gentle with his obvious jealousy. Adam saw John's tight leash around Dean as favoritism, Dean saw it as a way for John to control the freak in his life. But Dean never let anyone in on what he thought about their father.

"Just humor me next time." Sam sighed and Dean smiled, mind drifting back to the perfect woman he'd someday see the world with.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't like school but he liked Lisa Braeden. She was dark; dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin that glowed in the sunlight. She smiled perfect with white teeth all the time and Dean knew he was in love. She was almost a year younger than Dean, nine months to be exact, and Dean never forgot her birthday. He never could because Lisa was perfect and everything he dreamed of, and her birthday was the day the break in the Wall allowed strangers into the fair. It was the day Dean was never allowed anywhere without a chaperon.<p>

"Flowers, Lisa." On her 13th birthday, Dean presented her with lilies from his mother's garden, Sam dutifully watching them from a few steps away. Sam bit his lip, hoping that Dean's present would be enough to win Lisa's fair heart. Dean had gone through too much to have his present be mocked. Katie had slapped Dean's wrists with a ruler until they were raw because he'd picked them, but Dean had told Sam that Lisa was worth the pain. She smiled her usual disinterested grin and took the flowers. From that very moment, Dean knew he'd marry Lisa.

"Why do you like her?" Sam frowned as they sat in the field behind the home, as close to the Wall as Dean is allowed. Sam picked at grass and watched strangers get chased away from the Wall. Lisa's birthday was right in the middle of the fair, fell on the day that most strangers disappeared through the break, and Dean's wilted flowers were long forgotten as boys brought back glass cats that came alive and lollipops that sang. Every year was the same and clearly Sam, who'd yet to understand the draw of women and true love, was getting irritated.

"She's cute," Dean grinned and watched as their neighbor, Jessica Moore climbed the apple tree that neared the edge of the border and tried to sneak over the Wall. Jessica Moore was scrawny and flat chested. Her wild blonde hair was either free in a disaster of curls larger than her face or tucked up into a bowler hat. She was in trousers today as she nearly fell out of the tree before her father yanked her down by the collar and reprimanded her.

"Lisa's not that pretty," Sam frowned, plucked a handful of grass and tossed it at Dean, "Any girl looks okay in a bright dress and make up. She doesn't even like you so why do you keep trying to woo her?"

Dean laughed and brushed his dirty blonde hair behind his ears. When his fingertips ran over the pointed edge, he frowned and fixed his hair to cover them once more. Sam sighed but otherwise allowed Dean to cover his 'flaws', "Just wait, Sammy. Someday it'll all work out."

* * *

><p>In Dean's seventeenth, almost eighteenth year, Lisa was proclaimed the prettiest girl in the village and everyone wanted her. Dean, especially, had an eye for Lisa and he sacrificed good hours with family to work in the town's only grocery shop just to get that little extra cash. His intent was to buy a diamond ring and the finest champagne for Lisa's birthday and hope that someone, like Matthew the soon-to-be-doctor, wouldn't find something prettier over the Wall.<p>

"Hey Dean," Jessica smiled as she walked into the shop. She was filling out her dresses a little more now that she was 16 and Dean would not deny she was looking better wearing lower cut ones now. But she was still scrawny, pale and on the plain side and her large brown eyes often found Sam more appealing, so Dean remained strictly friendly with her, "So, I hear Lisa and a few girls are going to celebrate her birthday tonight."

Dean grinned, "Yeah?"

Jessica nodded frantically, "Yeah, they'll be in her room at about midnight tonight. Lisa, in particular, will be by the window."

Dean laughed, "Good work, Jess."

She sighed and rested her elbows on the counter that separated Dean from the customers, "I don't understand why every one wants her. She's not that pretty."

Dean slapped her gently on the shoulder like he would when Adam pranced around with his toys from across the Wall, "She's beautiful and you're jealous."

Jessica shrugged but otherwise remained silent. They both knew Jessica was jealous. Lisa was a woman now, with popping curves and feminine eyes. Jessica was still mostly child with an unfulfilled crush on Dean's twin brother, "Good luck, Dean. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Dean," Katie glared from the kitchen as Dean tried to sneak out of the house. She had just finished one of her coughing fits and was taking large gulps of water to clear the blood from her mouth. She'd been getting more and more sick over the last several months, leaving John to be far away less often. Like now, John was at the table with the rows of Katie's medication in front of them, recently opened and organized for the upcoming week. He was drinking whiskey, as usual, and untying Adam's tie. His youngest brother tried to bounce out of John's grasp, excited to be free of his dress clothing, "Where do you think you're going?"<p>

Dean turned to face his parents. John stared at him sadly, it seemed like a permanent fixture on his father's face, especially the closer it got to fair season. They were close to two months away from Lisa's 18th birthday, two months Dean had to show Lisa he was honest about marrying her, that he wanted to marry her despite his shortcomings, "I'm just going into town."

"I don't like you going out at night, Dean." John sighed, "After Bill's death..."

John's best friend had been found dead at the edge of the Wall which caused the passage through to become more securitized. The apple tree had been cut down and no one was allowed to cross the Wall, except for the few who had...characteristics that allowed them through. Dean had been on lock down ever since, either his brothers or John himself would walk Dean to the shop and back. So Dean, going alone to Lisa's house in the middle of the night was not allowed.

"Your father is right, Dean," Katie frowned. She always gave Dean a sour look, like the one she gave him now; a snarling, disgusted look that made Dean feel pitiful, "You know you are not allowed outside at night."

"Dad," Dean tried not to whine, "I'm just going to see Lisa."

The room froze before Adam began to laugh, "Dean has a girlfriend!"

"I wish," he muttered before raising the basket of cheese and wine, "I want to properly court her."

"So you'll provide her with food and alcohol in the middle of the night." John frowned but Katie smiled, the first ever. She marched right over to Dean and fixed his suit. She corrected his white, wide neck shirt and corrected the white tie around his neck. She buttoned his black vest and finally fixed John's leather jacket around Dean's shoulders, "Good," she smoothed his hair over his ears, "Perfect, good luck."

"Katie!" John stood angrily.

She smiled and pushed him back to the table, coughing again on her way back to the kitchen, "It's alright, John. Dean will be fine."

With his parent's permission, Dean was off to woo his true love. He exhaled nervously and stepped out into the cool night air. He took a few steps before turning to see Sam upstairs in their shared bedroom. Sam gave him the thumbs up and with renewed courage, Dean walked towards his future.

He found Lisa's home a little after midnight. She was sitting by the window, laughing to her girlfriends. He spotted Jessica beside her, frowning. Jessica heaved a sigh, clearly bored with whatever they were talking about and her eyes turned to look out the window. Dean shifted on the street, catching the blonde's attention and turning to him. She waved at him, watching him gesture towards Lisa like a loon. He bent down to pick up a loose stone and threw it at her window. Jessica rolled her eyes and turned to Lisa. She shook the brunette's shoulder to get Lisa's attention but Jessica was ignored. He tossed another pebble at the window to get Lisa's attention. The brunette leaned forward and giggled with the other women in the room and turned to open the window. Her wide smile faded when she turned bright brown eyes at him. He smiled nervously, clutching the basket to ease his nerves. She heaved a dramatic sigh and opened her window to speak to him.

"Oh, Dean," Lisa frowned, a bored look over her face as she spoke, "It's only you."

"Hey, Lisa," Dean blushed, "H-How are you tonight?"

She frowned, "Bored, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you would join me for a picnic." He held up the basket, "Just a drink, I promise."

She frowned and turned back to the other women in the room. They all gave her disapproving looks until Jessica whispered something to Lisa. The brunette grinned brightly before turning back to Dean, "I'll be right down."

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Lisa grinned as she sipped on the champagne Dean spent his entire savings on. Suffice to say, he still didn't have enough and decided to 'borrow' it from the shop. He was subsequently fired but Dean didn't care, because after tonight, he'd have Lisa as his fiancee. They sat on a blanket beneath the stars in the yard behind Dean's home in the empty field near the Wall. Lisa giggled, "This is delicious champagne, Dean. How did you afford this?"<p>

"Um, well," Dean blushed.

"Dean!" Lisa gasped, "I hope you didn't lose your job over this!"

Dean laughed, "But that's the thing, Lisa. It's just a job. This is just a village. We can go anywhere and do anything!" She frowned at him and Dean stood up, gesturing to the stars, "The sky is the limit, Lisa! And I would give it all to you."

He was breathless with excitement, eyes electric green and shinning in the mystically odd way that made him abnormal in the village of Lawrence. His chest puffed up with his heaving breaths and, for just a little bit, Lisa was intrigued by him. Dean used this opportunity to his advantage, forcing the softest look he could and making sure his pointed ears were hidden, "Lisa, would you think it forward of me to kiss you?"

"Kiss Me?" Lisa paused, eyes seeking something, anything that was not Dean's face, "Yes, Dean that is very forward. Kissing is as intimate as marriage. And I will neither kiss nor marry you."

He frowned deeply, "Why? Why not me?" He knelt down beside her and took her hand, "I would go to the ends of the world, get the largest diamond and bring it back just for you. I'd go to Italy and bring you back a painting or a statue or gold! Anything you want is yours."

Lisa shrieked, appalled by his forward behavior and touching her like they were husband and wife. She yanked her hand away from him, "What I want is stability, Dean. You know Doctor Matthew is going all the way to London for an engagement ring."

Dean tried not to seem defeated, "Lisa, I would go to India and bring you back the ivory tusks to build you a house. I would go all the way to San Francisco and bring you back all the gold in the land, just to forge you all the jewelry you'll every need. I'll swim to Italy and buy all the spices so you'll never eat bland food again."

Lisa shrugged, sipping the champagne, "And what would you want in return for all of those nice things?"

"Kiss me," He pleaded, "There is nothing I would not do for your kiss, no mountain I would not scale, no river I would not swim through, no desert I would not cross. For a kiss, and the pledge of your hand."

Lisa titled her head thoughtfully, eyes glazed and dreamy with warmth from the champagne. Her deep brown eyes found the sky above and she smiled childishly. Just then, a blaze of light flashed across the sky, bright blue and yellow and Lisa grinned brightly, "A star. A shooting star!"

Dean frowned and his eyes followed hers to the single blaze of light crossing their path. He followed it, hypnotized by its unique blue color, the images of wings passing through his mind as it fell somewhere on the other side of the stone wall. Dean followed its path all the way to beyond the inconspicuous line of trees just beyond the boring little field Dean was not allowed to cross. She sighed, "It's so beautiful. Oh, to have a star forever in my pocket."

"And that's what I shall do. I'll bring you a shooting star. I'll bring you a star for your kiss and your loyalty."

"No," she sipped the last of the champagne and took Dean's hand, "You'll find me that shooting star, the one I just saw shoot across the sky. Find me that star, not another star and I'll give you your heart's desire."

Dean grinned, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

* * *

><p>Deep into Faerie, far away from the village of Lawrence and the border between the village and Faerie, there was a castle that sat as a symbol of power for the kingdom of Stormhold. Sick in bed, confined to a feather mattress filled with furs and red satin sheets was the eighty-first Lord of Stormhold, Samuel Campbell. He long out lived his wife and the normal age of a man, a gift the king earns upon assuming the throne, but he was withered now, sick of his lonely position in life. It was time for a new king, and for him to join his wife in the afterlife.<p>

He'd gathered the last of his children, the eldest Mark, a quiet man with the same bright green eyes as the rest of the Campbell family and the youngest, Christian, a loud and aggressive man, and had them stand around his throne. His daughter stood off to one side, disappointed that she would not get her own opportunity to ascend the throne but never the less was a participant in their father's final hours. Gwen Campbell, a middle child with deep green eyes and dark hair, favored Christian and his leadership skills over the elder brother. Her cunning tricks had gotten rid of her brother's other competitors, his six brothers as well as their eldest sister and she was hoping to be rewarded by Christian when he assumed the throne.

"We are all here, father," Gwen smiled, "Why have you called my brothers to you bedside?"

Samuel heaved a deep sigh, "I'm dying, fading away to join my wife and ancestors in the beyond." There was a sullen tone to the room, fake but still present. The three children were on the tips of their toes, anticipation seeping out of them through their electric green eyes. Gwen coughed lightly and Samuel jolted, at attention once more, "Yes, you'll bury me in the mountains where my wife rests, at least, the one who survives."

"You're speaking to your successor, father?" Christian gulped, fingers resting on the edge of the bed, "Who might he be?"

Samuel grinned and pulled the simple amulet from around his neck. It was a small piece of gold shaped like an ancient face with two protruding horns. It was tied together to form a necklace by a thin black string. Though plain and hardly fitting its regal status, it still pulsed with power as Samuel held it high in his hands, "This will decide the fate of Stormhold."

The three siblings watched the amulet in awe as it twirled in Samuel's grasp, "Gwen," Samuel huffed, "Go to the window, tell me what you see."

She nodded and walked up to the grand window that overlooked the mountainside of Stormhold with the ocean beyond it, "I see..." She looked out to the night sky, with the stars twinkling above them and the land's darkness below them, "The sky, father. The evening sky above us, the sleepy lands below us."

Samuel chuckled, "Christian, go to the window, tell me what you see."

Christian frowned but did so, standing just behind his older sister and looking out the large window. He focused on the sky high above and the ground far below. The night sky was unusually clear for an early spring night. The sky was usually heavy with rain and the air cold but this night sky was bright, filled with the burning light of a single star, its brothers twinkling much lighter in the background. He turned to his father, "I see a star."

Samuel grinned bright and scheming, "Mark, Christian, bring me to the window."

His sons circled him, pulled his weak body from the bed and walked him to the window, the amulet was tightly grasped in his hand the entire way there. Samuel exhaled deeply and raised the amulet to the sky. The stars twinkled, their brightness reflected in the gold glow of the amulet. Samuel tossed it into the sky and the four watched as it arched up into the air and shot into through the sky, a comet-like tail trailing its path towards the brightest star in the night.

"To he who retrieves the stone, they symbol of Stormhold's power, may he inherit my life as the King of Stormhold." Samuel grinned, eyes fading as his own life slipped away, following the trail of the amulet.

"How are we to capture an amulet soaring through the sky," Gwen snickered, the excitement of the moment allowing her to forget that she would not have the opportunity to inherit the throne of Stormhold, "Do we place saddles on eagles and force them to fly us to Heaven?"

Samuel said nothing, too weak to form too many words and he wanted his last to be important, meaningful, reflective of the life he led and the path he's chosen for his children. The arch of the amulet faded into the path of the bright star, their light joined together for one breathless minute. Christian mused that it had been the star he'd spotted first, the brightest in the night sky. Mark had believed it to be the first evening star, the one a traveler must always follow to find north.

With a burst of light, partially white of the blazing star and partially blue from the amulet, the star tumbled to the lands below them. It was a streak of bright through the night sky before tumbling into the southern, west end of their kingdom.

"There," Samuel sighed and fell to the floor, his life swept from him with the final word. The three siblings stared at his body in confusion, unsure of what to do next.

Gwen was suddenly pushing the men to the door, "Go! Find the star and the amulet it holds!"

* * *

><p>While the castle that ruled Stormhold rested in the Northern tip of Faerie, glowing white and bright in the light of the sun and moon, the home of the Lilim was a dark, foreboding place in the most eastern part of the kingdom. It sat in the shadows of high mountains, never seeing the rise of the sun, only its setting. It was a twisted, mangled building filled with reflective stone on the outside, dark glass on the inside. It carried the illusion of not existing at all, just to cloak the power of the three forms inside.<p>

The youngest, a bright eyed blonde with deep black eyes watched the sky, focused on the blaze and twinkle of the stars above. She was withered and pale, her aged body covered in a large lump of black and brown cloth. She wheezed, taking large gulps of crisp night air through her mouth to get the oxygen she needed and when she took in too much, she coughed into her wrinkled hand. Her back was slumped forward slightly, her spine curving and unable to hold her body up rightly. Her breasts, small as they were, sagged against the top of her wrinkled stomach, hidden by a black, velour cloak as her frail body was susceptible to the cold.

"Meg!" A croaked cry from inside the main hall of the castle called the witch's attention back into the dusky, dirty part of the castle. Her elder sister, a fair headed woman that was mostly bald now, growled at the witch Meg from her slumped position on a couch. She was covered head to toe in thick, deep purple cloth, hiding all of her wrinkles, sagging skin, and balding hair. Her black eyes were dulling around the edges, she was aging rapidly and losing her sight as a result, "Even if you stare at that sky all night, a star will not fall."

Meg pouted, her attention focused on their brother who stood against the far window on the other side of the room, "Well, Lucifer told me to tell him when one fell. So, that's what I'm doing, Lilith. Some of us like to listen to our brother!"

Lilith rolled her eyes and the two launched into a fight, their worn voices piercing through the dead silence of the home. The eldest, the brother Lucifer watched the skies that twinkled over the distant Stormhold castle and lands beyond. He leaned against the cold window, bones too frail to hold him upright, and traced patterns on the fogging glass. His skin was marred with wrinkles and sagging skin, hair gray and almost gone. His clothes, a worn black cloak that fell off his thin, nearly skeletal body. His black eyes focused on the night sky, on a particular gleaming star in the distance that called his attention. There was suddenly a comet, a small blue streak across the sky, aiming right for the bright, low hanging star.

Lucifer watched closely as the lights collided, the stars blazed brightly and suddenly the one star was falling, hurtling towards the ground north of them.

"Shut up both of you!" He shouted as he pulled the grand windows opened and watched the path of the star fall to the lands between his own and the kingdom of Stormhold. It was time once again, "A star has fallen."

The elderly women stopped their bickering and fell on their eldest sibling. He grinned maliciously as he watched his sisters follow the burning light as well. They joined him in a cackle before they scrambled through a grand ballroom, a wide, dark room with Walls made of mirrors. They passed rows of animals trapped in cages, dangerous looking weapons hanging from Walls. Meg grabbed a silver buck knife with a wood handle, the edge mean and sharp with simple latin written up the side of the blade. Lilith grabbed a ferret from one of the cages sitting on top of an alligator cage.

"We must go seek the star!" Meg snickered, her withered body tried to jump around but failed as her bones creaked. She found herself in a dusty mirrored Wall and stroked her wrinkled cheeks, "I could do well with some more of a star's heart."

Lilith sighed, "But who will go this time?"

Meg raised her hand, "Me! I haven't gone on a hunt yet!"

"That's because you'll fail!"

"We will decide as we always decide," Lucifer sighed, interrupting them before a fight could start. He limped, dragging his lame leg through the main tiled floor.

A grand chandelier hung low in the center of the room and a large double staircase led up to a platform, circling a worn fountain with a shallow pool beneath it. Lilith hobbled up one side of the double stairs while Meg helped Lucifer up the other flight. They came to a flat table where straps and buckles were attached, blood and organ bits stained the table. Lilith threw the ferret onto the table and Meg raised the knife to cut through the ferret's stomach.

"Whoever pulls the most significant organ will seek the star," Lucifer smiled. He closed his eyes and the two girls followed. Their wrinkled hands dug into the internals of the ferret. Lilith and Meg dug around, eyes tightly shut but Lucifer peeked one eye open, being sure to grab the most valuable organ.

"I have his liver!" Meg grinned and flashed the bloody organ.

"I have his stomach!" Lilith teased.

"And I have his heart." Lucifer showed them the small, still beating organ. The other two women pouted but conceded to their leader going on the long journey to seek the fallen star.

"You'll need the power of the last star that fell," Lilith retreated to a far corner where a silver box covered in black silk sat. Lilith gripped it tight, her fingers sizzling against the cloth. She sat it before them on the silver table and pulled away, her hands oily and red. The three put their fingers together and allowed a small spark of power to flow out, removing the cloth from the silver box.

Meg opened the lid and revealed a small glowing orb that shivered upon sighting them. The three smiled down at the shaking light while Lucifer took hold of it. It screamed a loud, painful screech, tendrils of red and gold spiking out at all angles in an attempt to get Lucifer to drop it. Lucifer laughed manically and swallowed the last of the star whole. He held it in his mouth tight until the screams died down, then he consumed it whole.

He shut his eyes tightly, a serene expression came over his face as the wrinkles and lines of old age began to fade away. He exhaled, pushing the rest of worn age and weakened body away from him in a puff of red magic. He was young again, sandy brown hair cut short and smooth and charming. The wide, sympathetic eyes scanned the dank, dark of their castle with pouty lips and a disappointed attitude. He ran a strong, muscular hand over his lightly stubbled face, "How do we live like this?"

He sighed, hands moving in rapid fire motion, moving aside dust and spider webs as he walked the steps and tile to the exit. Meg followed his graceful march, pulling a worn riding cloak from the dusty railing. Lilith huffed in indignation from the platform, watching Lucifer waste precious power on trivial things, "Find us the star, brother! You won't be the only one seeking it and we're running out of time."

Lucifer grinned, taking the thick black cloak from Meg. He stripped himself of the old, worn robe to reveal a simple black suit. He covered the suit with the thick cloak, folded the hood over his head to conceal himself, "I'll find the star, do not worry."

* * *

><p>In the center of Stormhold there was a glade, untouched by by human life and surrounded by trees and flowers. It was a grove of unassuming trees, plain grass, and rows of small white flowers stretching towards the moon. The same as every night, for years and years, the silent grove would glow underneath the light of the moon and her children, the stars.<p>

This night, however, was different. A blazing streak of gold shot across the sky and collided with the evening star. In a bright blue light that illuminated the ground like night had suddenly become day, the trees and flowers moved away from the brightness and the ground began to quake. Wild winds roared across the glade, uprooted trees and the moved the ground. Over the howl of the gale and crashing of trees, there was a soft tinkling sound like crystals hitting each other in a soft wind. The soft sound of rustling feathers was next and, finally, a scream that was more like the sound of bells than a scream at all.

The field was leveled in the shaking, screaming blast of light that collided with the ground. The former forest became nothing more than a wide crater of upturned dirt, a form of dark black tendrils and wide blue eyes was at the center of the crater. A bell-like cry rang out from the center of the crater, high and meek. The next cry was lower and sounding more like words being formed. The third cry was low, human-like and clearly forming a word. The voice came out masculine, deep and scratchy as the creature had worn down the vocal chords with his cries. The clearly formed word, grunted out and laced with pain was just a simple, 'fuck.'

Then the destroyed glade fell silent.


	3. In Which a Boy Goes on an Adventure

**Part Two.**  
><strong>In Which A Boy Goes on an Adventure<strong>

When Dean returned home, sweaty from running and eyes bright with excitement, the house was quiet and empty. Really it wasn't unusual being so late in the night but Dean had wished Sam was at least awake. He felt light and full of energy and wanted to express all of the pent up passion onto someone. He was going to marry Lisa, and he was going on an adventure across the Wall.

"Awfully late for you to be out courting Lisa Braeden," John muttered from the table. He was in the same seat he'd been in before Dean left and the glass of whiskey was full beside him. Dean didn't doubt that it had just been recently refilled. Dean gulped and shuffled from the entry way to the kitchen. He took a seat and watched his father sWallow the whiskey in one sip. John rubbed his eyes before leaning towards Dean, "How did it go?"

Dean sighed, "I...I didn't defile her if that was what you were asking."

John visibly relaxed, "Good. That would kill Katie."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I love Lisa, Dad. I want to marry her. I asked her tonight actually."

John watched Dean for a moment. He poured whiskey into the glass and passed it to Dean, "And?"

Dean took the glass carefully, smelled it and placed it closer to his father, "She asked me to..." Dean exhaled slowly. He didn't know if he should lie to his father, a rare and often unused thought through his childhood. Dean idolized his father and never wanted to disappoint him but telling him this new development in his and Lisa's relationship? His adventure would be dead before it began.

John smiled softly, "She asked you to do what, Dean?"

Dean sighed, fingers dancing along the edges of the wood table. He tried to muster the courage to explain what he was about to do, "She asked me to find her a star."

John chuckled, "Far be it from me to tell you this son, but love isn't about gifts."

Dean stood, chair scratching against the tile flooring, which muffled the pattering feet announcing a body coming down that stairs and the heavy coughing coming from the bedroom just off the side of the living room, "I love her father, and I'm leaving tonight to find her star."

"Okay, okay," John grabbed the glass and gulped down the whiskey, "Where is Lisa's star?"

"East," Dean sighed.

"East," John nodded. There were two easts- east to the next county over, up the hill behind John's farm, and East, the other side of the Wall. John Winchester knew without asking to which his son was referring, "Well pack some food and we'll get going."

Dean followed eagerly, packing dried meat, water, bread and cheese and following his father up the hill. They came to the break in the Wall where two of the local town men were standing. They were John's friend's, Walt and Roy, and they gripped their weapons tighter as John and Dean approached.

"John," Walt growled, watching Dean carefully, "What are you doing up late? You haven't been drinking have you?"

John made a gesture signifying he'd only had a little. Dean knew it was a lie but he let it slide. John pushed Dean forward, "Dean would like to cross the Wall, Walt."

Walt gripped his wooden bat and glared at John before Roy nodded and stepped away from the hole. Walt nodded to Roy to do the same, "He belongs on the other side, Walt."

Walt frowned, the wrinkles around his eyes growing deeper. Dean stepped forward, "There's a star..."

"Go on, boy," Roy shook his head in the direction of the Wall, face frowning deeply.

Dean took a step forward but was pulled back by his father's hand on his shoulder. John looked resigned, sad like usual but with a hopelessness that saddened Dean. He handed Dean a small crystal flower that chimed gently. Dean stared at it for a moment then shifted to allow John to place the flower in the inside pocket of Dean's leather jacket, "You'll return?"

Dean smiled, "Yes."

John hesitated just a little longer then allowed Dean to cross the Wall. Dean fixed his pack over his shoulder, the charm tinkling with every movement, and gave John a reassuring smile over his shoulder. He exhaled all of his anxiety before passing through the Wall.

It was honestly anti climatic. There was no flash of light, no change of atmosphere. He was on one side of the Wall and then he was on the other.

He walked towards the tree line, following a worn dirt path lit by the glow of the moon. The crystal flower chimed with every step and caught the light of the moon just right. He recalled hearing that noise every time his father left the house, when his father shuffled around fully clothed, when they were walking the streets of the village. Dean took comfort in the knowledge that his own journey would be accompanied by the same sound.

This night had, even after providing some answers, had left Dean with just as many questions. Such as why, after all these years that it had been expressly forbidden, Dean would be allowed to pass over the Wall. Only adding to it all was the fact that the fair was still two months away- and all of it having happened on the night of the falling star. Now, through all of that mess, he was here, walking into Faeries, in search of the star his true love so desired.

It was destiny at work, and it was telling him that he was to marry Lisa.

* * *

><p>He woke again, startled by the pain. It burned all the way up his leg, up his spine, seared into his brain as a sharp ache. It was a new sensation, one the took over all of his senses until it slowly began to recede. Sensation was alarming and confusing, cold ground that made his whole body shiver, pain burned and blinded him. He tried to move, pain seared up his spine again, and he cried the explicative Balthazar had taught him in his younger days.<p>

He took in large gulps of air, unnecessary for survival but the cold chilled his insides and allowed him to relax. When the sensation subsided, he was able to look around his location. A whole with thick dirt Walls built up on either side. He conceded that he did not have the strength or ability to climb out of the high Walls of the massive crater.

He cried for help, the soft tinkling bells of his real voice were muted by chunky, awkward words. His vocals were burned by the fall which showed in the scratchy, thick voice that was pulled from him. He coughed deep in his throat and shook with the residual pain it caused. He exhaled with frustration and relaxed into his sprawled position staring up at the sky.

He was trapped here until someone could rescue him. And until then, he would stare up at his brothers and sisters and wonder how he got tricked into delivering that stupid amulet. His heart sank with loneliness, his family was so far away, twinkling and reaching uselessly for him. He was lost on the ground obligated to return a necklace to some king, he reserved the right to cry at this point.

* * *

><p>Dean walked and walked and walked.<p>

He passed rows of trees and empty fields. He hadn't reached a life form yet, not even a mouse, and he was sure he'd been walking for miles. His feet hurt and he took his father's leather jacket off just to cool down a little. Sweat greased his lower back, seeping through his white shirt and brown vest. When the moon was too low in the sky and his feet were too tired to walk further, Dean found a tree and some bushes to curl up around.

The laid the jacket down and eased into a spot between the bushes and the tree. There was just enough of a break between leaves and branches for Dean to see the stars. They seemed like dancers, shooting across the sky, twirling in an array of poetic movements. Dean smiled up at them, imagined them in elegant clothing with pale faces, enticing him to sleep, to travel, to seek out his true love. They were brighter here, illuminating in a way that Dean had to shift his gaze away from the sky just to have enough darkness to sleep.

Upon turning something warm brushed against his face, warm and fuzzy. Dean feared it was a bear, just for a moment, before it grunted, "Boy! Man's trying to sleep over here."

"S-sorry," Dean muttered and turned to face the sky again. The stars stopped dancing, only twinkled brightly in a pattern that reminded him of Lisa's hair, soft and curly and wild. He missed Lisa already, missed her smile and the light in her eyes.

"It's alright, boy. I can forgive a man out on his first adventure." The voice was masculine, deep and warm and fatherly. Dean wanted to curl up into its familiarity, but resisted the urge. He was a man on a quest now, and cuddling with a stranger for comfort was not masculine at all, "I'm surprised yer daddy let you go, though. Not that I'm disappointed or nothin'."

"What was that?" Dean couldn't catch a form but it chuckled and patted his knee.

"Nuthin, nuthin," The man beside him heaved a sigh, "Get yerself some sleep."

Dean could hardly argue. One minute he was on the verge of protesting, the next he was asleep, images of dancing stars and Lisa's hair plaguing his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid!" A brute voice startled Dean out of his dreams. He shot upwards, face colliding with the smell of fresh cooked eggs. He coughed a little and waffed the smell away from him before coming face to face with a bearded, green eyed man, "Breakfast. Get yer ass up."<p>

Dean groaned and stretched his aching limps. The sun was high in the sky, high enough to let Dean know he'd slept through most of morning. The hairy man smiled, beard shifting with the grin. He wore an odd hot, bent rim to cover his eyes but not the back of his neck. Dean frowned at him, "Where did you get that hot. It's odd."

The man smiled, wrinkles forming around his eyes. His bulky hand slapped Dean roughly on the shoulder, "The fair. Now, eat up. You need your strength."

Dean took the worn bowl full of eggs and muttered his thank you. The man sat quietly beside him, plucking blueberries from the bush. Dean heard faint screams with every pluck and the man beside him muttered apologies. Dean decided to take a bit of his egg before questioning this interaction. The eggs melted into his mouth, tasting like his mother's cooking and sugar and Lisa, "This is delicious."

"Eggs from Rooster chicks mixed with mushrumps." The man squished a berry between his fingers and sucked the juice from it. He handed Dean another berry. Dean tossed it into his mouth and bit down on it. It tasted sour and gross so Dean spat it out. The man laughed, "Boy, you act like you've never had a gin berry."

Dean coughed, "I haven't."

The man stared at him, assessing Dean's full body, rough hands finding Dean's ear. Dean tried to slid out of the grasp, eyes catching the man's own pointed ears, "Strange." The man hesitated before clearing his throat, "The name's Bobby."

"Dean," Dean nodded and took hole of the hand, "Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet ya, Dean. Where you goin'?" Bobby smiled, dropped the rest of the berries on the ground and whipped out a canteen from his large packet. He spread water over his hands and washed the blue stain off himself.

Dean frowned, "I'm off to find a star."

Bobby stopped his movements and turned to face Dean, "A star? You need a plane for that, idjit."

Dean laughed, "No, the star fell."

Bobby nodded then stood up. His height was just up to Dean's shoulder, he was gruff, his appearance thick and Dean was a little scared that this man was hear to harm Dean. Bobby just smiled and helped Dean up, "Tell me on the way, boy."

They gathered their gear and set on the worn trail that led deeper into Faerie. Dean heaved a large sigh and began to tell his story. Of the the village that never accepted, his mother who avoided him and his father who drank to much, and then he began to speak of Lisa, "There's this perfect woman named Lisa Braeden, she's the prettiest girl in the village and it is to her I have given my heart. Her face is-"

"Usual compliments?" Bobby stopped his speech, altogether unimpressed with Dean's feelings, "Eyes? Nose? Teeth? All the usual?"

"Of course."

"Then no need to tell me that, idjit." Bobby seemed irritated but more so than Sam or Adam when Dean waxed poetics about Lisa, "So this lady got you on some fool errand to get a star? Eh, I bet she said all kinds of pretty stuff about marriage if ya got that star for her, right?"

"W-Why would you assume that?" Dean choked in shock.

Bobby just rolled his eyes, "Because a lad in love is the only reason a fool virgin like you would cross the Wall. The only ones who ever come over here from your lands are the minstrels, and the lovers, and the mad. You don't look like much of a musician and you're as normal as cheese, so it must be love."

"Sam, my little brother would say, 'every lover is in his heart a madman, and in his head a minstrel."

"He's smart," Bobby snickered, "He should have gone on your fool errand."

Dean laughed, "I wish he had. I miss him."

They were silent for awhile, Bobby allowing Dean to Wallow silently in his loneliness. Bobby sniffled and whipped his nose on his sleeve, "I'd tell her to go shove her face in a pig pen, and go out and find another one who'll kiss you without askin' for the earth."

Dean was oddly not angry at Bobby. He only smiled gently, confidence in his mission rising, "There are no other girls."

Bobby snorted, "Aye, I bet not...girls I mean."

Dean let it go and they walked a few more miles. They broke for lunch, Bobby whipping out a glass of amber liquid. Dean watched as he took a large gulp and then the man offered it to Dean. He hesitated to take it before grabbing the bottle and sniffing it. It smelled sweet but Dean still hesitated to take some himself. This could be poison or alcohol and Dean wanted nothing to do with either. Bobby laughed, "It's just Faerie Whiskey. You'll be alright."

"My Dad drinks a lot," Dean frowned sipping at the liquid. It slid down his throat like cool water and he felt energized again, ready to walk another hundred miles. Bobby grinned and took the bottle back.

"Lonely men often do," Bobby took another large gulp of it. There was a sadness in his eyes that became well hidden by two more large gulps of the drink before he passed it back to Dean.

"How far do you think it will be?" Dean asked, taking a small sip once more and handing it back to Bobby. Bobby twisted the lid back on tossed it back into his bag.

"How many miles to Babylon?" Bobby said cryptically before he stood up once more and began to walk. Dean had to scramble to gather his things to follow, legs light and lacking in cramps as he followed.

"So, your Dad," Bobby smiled, "He's a small guy right? Eyes full of foolish wonder like you?" Dean burst out laughing and Bobby joined him, "Seriously, boy. You're different."Dean immediately reached for his ears to cover them but Bobby stopped him, "And why are you walking this way?"

"Well, this is the way to the star." Dean said. He couldn't explain but he was being pulled that way, like destiny was calling to him and his instinct was to follow.

Bobby stopped, "Which way is the Wall, back to your home." Dean turned around then shifted slightly to the left.

Dean pointed to the west behind them, "It's that way. 10 Kilometers back."

"And where is that silly French Palace, Versales or something?"

Dean frowned, it was in France of course. And if was the large gold castle with the hall of mirrors that Sam had told Dean about, it had to be South and West. But where was it? Dean couldn't find it, couldn't even begin to find South now. Bobby nodded, "The castle, the Stormhold Palace? Where is that?"

"To the North, very far north. It would take two months to walk there."

"Ah, and that bar, The Roadhouse, in your village?"

Dean hesitated again, he couldn't even find South. He felt lost and disoriented.

Bobby took hold of his shoulder, strong and friendly, "But that star you're looking for, I bet you know where it is."

Dean did know, East of them but not far, South but only by a little. There was a field, rows of large trees and flowers that looked up at the moon. But now it was a crater and the star was at the center, "That way and a little to the South. If we keep walking we should be there in a week."

Too long but Dean was only mortal. It wasn't like he could leap through space and time on wings made of his love for Lisa. This wasn't one of Sam's fairytale books.

"You're an interest man, Dean Winchester. You know exactly where everything in Faerie is, even if you hadn't seen it. But no idea where anything is from your home." Bobby hesitated for a second, stroking his chin, "How far away until the Village of South Dakota?"

Dean's head turned slightly to the right, just a little off the path, "That way, a kilometer at most."

Bobby grinned, "Relax then, boy." Bobby eased Dean over to a tree, sat him down and rested the bag beside it, "I'll get you something to eat in town and we'll be needing supplies."

Dean nodded, "Why are you being so nice?"

Bobby smiled, "I owe your Daddy a favor."

And the little man went scurrying off down the path Dean had pointed him to. Dean eased back against the tree and dreamed of Lisa.

* * *

><p>Gwen eased the heavy leather jacket over Christian's shoulders. She brushed aside the lint and dirty. He watched her closely in the mirror, "You shouldn't favor me, sister. What would Mark do if he got the crown."<p>

"I will deal with that issue when it comes about." Gwen smiled, "Though I doubt I'll have to plan at all. Mark is a fool. You are the better chess player."

Christian laughed, "I seemed to recall you were the best."

Gwen snarled and retrieved a chalice resting on her brother's dresser. She lifted it up gently and made her way to the door, "Which is another reason why you will win."

He laughed as Gwen made her way down the hall. Christian made his way to the stables where his horse and troop of three soldiers were ready to head out.

Gwen made her way to the main hall where her brother and the high chancellor would most likely be meeting. She was correct.

Mark was bowed before the High Chancellor whispering plans to sabotage Christian. Gwen coughed lightly, "Brother Mark, I come bearing your nightly glass of Merlot." She approached the two, "Would you partake? Forgive me High Chancellor, I didn't know you'd be here."

Mark was ready to deny, Gwen could see it in his face but the High Chancellor took away his chance. He smiled brightly, "Well thank you young lady! Cheers to Mark, Good Luck on your Journey!"

The High Chancellor took the glass and drank the whole thing. Gwen was frozen in shock, poised to stop him. The High Chancellor grinned brightly before he began to cough and spit. He turned blue and then fell to the floor dead.

Mark turned on Gwen, "You poisoned him! You traitor!"

"Brother, I can explain!" Gwen frowned.

"And you must have sold our sister as well?" He growled, lifting his sword from his scabbard, "Gwen I am ashamed of you!"

"Christian promised me a seat in court!" Gwen blabbed, "This was his whole idea! He forced me to betray you!" She fell to her knees, "Please brother! Forgive me!"

He heaved a great sigh, sword raised above his head, "I do, Sister."

He swung the heavy blade across her neck, slicing her head clean off. The body collapsed as the head rolled away. He whipped his weapon clean and re-sheathed the sword, "For the dead as my witness, I will not drink a drop of water or wine that I have not poured myself."

With that he made his way to the stables on the far north side of the castle, where his carriage awaited.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" A soft female voice called into his ear. It tickled and Dean tried to shoo it away. It returned, slightly louder, "Dean..."<p>

"Go away!" He sighed and tried to roll over. When he did he was met with an array of childish giggles and bright lights. Dean was scared for a moment that all the stars had fallen as punishment for him targeting only one. But he opened his eyes to find a group of tiny, naked women dancing in a circle, "Nipples?"

They were in the middle of a song, and they all giggled at once, _"Does not know why he was born,  
><em>_And a foolish oath he has sworn,  
><em>_His coat and shirt are torn,  
><em>_So he sits here all forlorn,  
><em>_Soon to face his true love's scorn,  
><em>_Get yourself clean  
><em>_You are far too lean  
><em>_DEAN!"_

He slapped at them and they scattered, twisting about in orbs of light and annoying giggles. Dean sighed and tried to ignore them as they began to rhyme his name again, some repeating the chant.

"SHUT UP!" Dean took a swat at a blue lady which she dodge and then proceeded to bit his finger, "Dammit Fairy!"

She snickered and flew up to his face, punching him straight across the nose which made him fall to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and as they regrouped and swarmed around him like flies. They bit and pinched at his skin as he danced around and tried to swat them away.

A cold wetness covered the parts the Fairies were pinching and they fell to the ground. He looked up to find Bobby with a bottle and attached hose. He was squirting at the fairies, some running and screaming in terror. Bobby was trying not laugh, "Annoying little bitches aren't they?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his bloody cheek, "Yeah, right."

Bobby laughed, "Don't worry about it, all of us have had to fight Fairies at one point or another. Nothing to be ashamed of if you lose."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean growled and fixed his clothing. He whiffed the wet spots, smelling vinegar, "What is this?"

"Salt Water Bug guts. Fairies can't stand them." Bobby smiled, "It'll fade in an hour or so, come one, I got us some proper meats."

Bobby began a fire and Dean roasted the meet. When it was done, Dean's clothes were dry and only smelled a little of daily walking and the vinegar odor. They ate quietly and by night fall, Bobby had pulled the amber liquid out once more, "Well, boy, Your father, all those years ago, gave me shelter and kindness when I needed it. And you have been good company. I'm a man of my word and I promised your father to pay him back someday, a son's just a good." Dean smiled softly ready to argue when Bobby pulled out a thick black candle, "So, been thinking, you know exactly where the star is but its too far to walk. And I ain't goin' that way to protect you from Fairies. It's a long journey to where your star has fallen, and I intend to give you a shortcut."

Dean laughed, "How will you do that?"

Bobby passed the black candle into Dean's hands, "How many miles to Babylon?"

Dean frowned but deep in his mind he knew. It was a lullaby he sang to Sam and Adam, known the origins of, but sung of it nonetheless. Bobby watched the nostalgia wash over Dean, sure now more than ever of his mission, "Can I get there by candlelight? There and back again. Only it's by candle wax, this candle wax right here."

Dean stared in awe as Bobby tapped it, "Bobby this-"

"Its a debt now repaid," Bobby took both of Dean's hands in one then produced a match, "This is what you got o do. Take up the candle in your right hand and then you walk, walk towards your star." Bobby grinned before he gasped and pulled a silver string from his pocket. It made a soft bell-like noise with every shift of its movement and the silver shined like the full moon at night. He passed it to Dean, "This you'll use to bring the star back. It can't be broken or severed until your dead or set them free."

Dean nodded, "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby smiled and lit the match, "Walk to your star and you best hurry. And if anyone you don't trust asks where you came from, tell them 'behind us'. If they ask where you are going, you must say 'Ahead of us'."

Dean nodded and stood, protecting the flame of the candle as he turned towards the star. He thanked Bobby quickly and took a step forward. He was halfway across the forest now, two days worth of walking behind him. He released the breath he'd been holding, eased his shoulders and took another step forward. He was in a lake now, just beyond the mountain range that was a five day journey out. He smiled down at the candle in wonder and took the last step.

It was complete nightfall now and he was standing in the middle of a crater. The ground was cool and destroyed, mostly upturned dirt and crumbled trees. Dean looked around the crater, holding the candle before him to light the path. He searched the ground for anything that might appear to be a fallen star, a rocker or a jewel, perhaps, but he saw nothing.

He did hear something though, a choked noise that sounded much like Adam when he scraped his knee. At first it sounded like water over rocks, there was a sniffling and swallowing. It was the sound of someone trying not to cry.

"Hello?" Dean called into the night. His eyes found a light, brightly blue and lying just a few feet from him. He walked towards it, watching as it twitched and attempted to scurry away from him. He held out a hand and tried to seem peaceful, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for a star."

He had to duck away as a large lump of dirt flew past his shoulder. A small pebble caught his shoulder and he stumbled to the side. A deep, scratchy, powerful voice filled the dark void between Dean and the blue light. His whole body shivered with the sound and he felt his lower gut burn with pleasure, "Go Away!"

Dean gulped and tried to sooth away the sudden excitement the voice caused within his body. He stepped forward as the blue glow went from an upright position to lie across the ground. He approached the form and loomed over it, taking in the appearance of the lithe man in the baggy blue tunic and no shoes.

Bright blue eyes watched Dean wary, electric and shining like the moon, and wet with tears. His dark hair was wild on his head, wind blown, or perhaps sex tussled; but Dean had to shake himself from those thoughts. His thick, puffy lips were swollen and bore the mark of teeth biting along it. Dean bit his own then shivered when those electric blue eyes followed the motion. Dean leaned forward, ready to explain that he was saved, and maybe ask if he'd seen a star when a clod of dirt covered his face.

His stepped back, spitting mud out of his face and wiping it off his clothing, "Please don't do that. I didn't mean to bother you. There's a fallen star somewhere around here, and I have to get it back before the candle burns out."

"I broke my leg," The man's thin, long fingers found his dark pant leg. He rolled it up a little to revel his swollen ankle and the awkward angle of it. Dean bit his lip, trying to concentrate on how to cure the man of his broken foot and not how shapely his leg was.

"I-I'm sorry, of course," Dean bent down again, wary of mud clumps, "but the star."

"I broke my leg," The man began again, eyes narrowing up at Dean, "When I fell."

Dean gasped and stood up, narrowly avoiding a swipe from the man's dirty hands, "You're the star!"

"And you're an idiot!" The man hissed and heaved himself up. The wide neck of his metallic blue shirt fell to the side, revealing a strong collar bone and pale shoulders. Dean could taste blood in his mouth he was biting so hard, and his pants were getting tighter. He'd never reacted to a man like this before, it had to be that whiskey Bobby had given him.

"Look, you're probably right, and I'm sorry." The man frowned and tilted his head to the left, confused by Dean's reaction. Dean grasped onto the man's upper arm and looped the silver string around the thin wrist. He tightened the string then tied the other half around his own wrist.

The Star tried to throw a punch at Dean again but Dean dodged and yanked lightly on the silver chain, "What are you doing, ass butt!"

"I have to take you home with me," Dean sighed, hoping he was pulling the puppy-dog look as good as Sam, "I made an oath."

It was at that moment that the candle blazed a bright light that created shadows across both Dean and the star. Dean had to look twice when the glow of the candle created a shadow behind the man. It was all a blur and the man's eyes were distracting so Dean could hardly identify what the shadow actually was. Then the candle went out.

"Dammit," Dean muttered.

The star glared at him, blue eyes electric in the dark, "I'd like you to know, who ever you are, that I will not help you with your intentions. I shall do whatever is in my power to frustrate your plans and devices," He then began waiving the silver chain in front of Dean's face, "You should show me some respect! Remove this now!"

"No," Dean growled and yanked at the hand, "I have to get you back home. Can you walk?"

"No," He hissed, low and dangerous, "My leg is broken, you idiot!"

Dean sighed and eased down beside the man. He was already tired of that insult and of the star and of this adventure, so he laid down on his side and thought happy thoughts about Lisa and their now impending marriage, "Go to sleep. We'll get you a crutch in the morning."

"Excuse me?" The man growled, "I don't sleep at night. Take this chain off me!"

"Go to sleep."

The star fell silent and allowed Dean to think whether Lisa would prefer lilies on the guest's table or roses.

"Bastard." The star growled and Dean heard him shift until he was lying down. Small gasps came from that direction as most likely the movements shocked his injured leg but Dean heard something else in those gasps, something hot. Dean would die before he'd admit those noises haunted his dreams that night and that, when the sun illuminated the evidence of those dreams, the star laughed loudly at him.

* * *

><p>In a small goat farm north of where Dean and his star slept, lived an aging man with ambitions to leave his old wife and boring work. Fergus McCloud didn't know why he put up with the old, ugly woman and all her goats. Maybe it was the inheritance he was set to get at her death, or it was the wild, kinky sex. Either way, when the rather handsome man with cruel green eyes approached him, McCloud was willing to do anything to leave.<p>

The man was a swirling mass of energy, electric green eyes and deep black robes. He smiled a liquid grin that left McCloud quaking in his muddy boots. He pointed to the billy goat McCloud had unwillingly raised for the fat queen in the house, "Boy, how much for the goat?"

McCloud frowned and looked down at the goat. It was small, puny for its age with a carmel coat and soulless gold eyes. McCloud laughed, "I'd gladly give anything to a man of your countenance but this goat won't be able to carry you far. He's weak, your grace."

The man smiled, "Anything?"

McCloud barely had time to think, time to correct his sentence when he felt his bones cracking, body shrinking. McCloud suddenly knew he was dealing with a witch, a powerful one and he'd just sold his soul to this devil.

Lucifer neared the black goat with the white, resigned face. He smiled, "You look so handsome. I suppose I'll have to call you Crowley. Much better than Fergus McCloud."

Lucifer strapped the goats to a chariot sitting abandoned to the side. He whipped them, forcing them to run in the direction of the star. Mrs. McCloud stood off to the side of the home, watched her husband and only livestock ride off with the Lilim. She sighed, "It was good while it lasted."

* * *

><p>In the morning, after Dean had soothed his frustrated body, he took a second look at the star. The man was just that, a plain man in a dirty shirt with wild hair and stubble, not the ethereal creature that threw dirt clods at Dean the night before. Dean tried to convince himself that the man did not have the same pull as the star had the night before.<p>

He found a few sticks that could fasten a crutch and he used his own tie to bind them all together. He helped the star up, finding the thin man surprisingly light. The star took the crutch under his arm and frowned at Dean. Dean blushed, "It's honestly nothing personal," He watched as the star traced the silver chain both with a thin, dirty finger and his bright blue eyes, "I did it for love."

The star's eyes found his own, accusing and confused, "Love?"

Dean scrambled for an explanation, "You're my only hope. Her name is Lisa Braeden, she's the love of my life. She is the prettiest girl in the world."

"And this angel of Heaven," The star spat, "She has sent you here to torture me? A poor man with a broken leg and no home or family?"

Dean frowned, he gripped the man's upper arm and helped him walk up the rounded sides of the crater and onto flat ground. The star heaved a sigh, sweat dripping from his brow and Dean tried not be enticed by it. He had to think of Lisa, pretty, perfect, soft spoken Lisa that was waiting for him back home, "Well, no. She wanted me to retrieve a star, the fallen star that she spotted. I hadn't expected you to be a man."

"So having found a man, could you not have come to his aid, or left him alone? Why drag me into your stupidity?"

"Love," Dean smiled.

The star glared at him, eyes alight with passion and rage, "I hope you choke on it."

Dean just laughed and handed him the crutch. The man took it, leaned his full weight onto it and lumbered down the path by Dean's lead. The man was determined, clearly sweating and tired by the bags under his eyes. His sweat created a sparkle over his pale skin, it added an edge of that odd creature from the sky that had hypnotized Dean the night before. His blue eyes were bright, brighter than Lisa's own blue eyes. Or did she have brown? Brown, yes, like a tree in the forest.

Dean had been in Faerie for too long.

They walked for awhile, slow and awkwardly before Dean opened his big mouth, "So why did you fall? Did you trip?"

The star stopped and glared at him. Dean tried to move out of the star's reach for he looked ready to beat Dean to death and run, "I did not trip. I was hit. By this!" And he pulled a small, gold amulet from beneath the blue shirt. It shined in the light, a tribal mask with great horns poking out the side. It dangled from a plain black string and seemed right hanging about the star's neck, "There's a bruise on my shoulder from where it hit me and knocked me from the sky. And now I am obligated to carry it about with me."

"Why?" But the star didn't answer, just muddled on through the forest. They stopped for food but the star refused to eat, and then they broke out into a large field. The star was struggling now, falling behind Dean and yanking back on the chain. Dean sighed, "Come on, I said we need to keep walking."

"I'm tired," The star stated simply and sat down on a stone.

Dean rounded on the star, "Look, just a few more kilometers. We'll pass the glade and then, at night fall, we can rest."

The star looked up at Dean, eyes watering and face sickly pale. He began to argue but the ground began to shake, setting the man off balance and right into Dean's arms. Dean's body lit up in excitement at the nearness and he gripped the star tightly, arms wrapping around the thin waist. He smelled like the sky, like night and beauty and Dean reveled in it. That is, until the ground shook again.

He eased to the ground, allowing the star to curl up in his lap as the sound of heavy steps echoed through the break in the forest. He watched cautiously, waiting for the location of the sound. He managed to centralize the noise, narrow it down to the sound of stomping hooves. It sounded like a horse and something heavier bounding through the forest. And it was then that two creatures burst through the clearing.

The first was a dog, large in body with jowls the size of Dean's head. His coat was a midnight black, eyes blazing red and his body was thick with straining muscles. There were patches of carmel brown around his massive check and lower paws. His small tail, a nub really, shook back and forth in rage. He spat blood and nipped at the heels of a horse. The horse was large, massive black body and wild silver eyes. The hooves were a striking silver too and pounded against the dogs broad shoulders. When Dean managed to concentrate more, he noticed the silver horn above the horses head. This was a unicorn.

"Stop them!" The star screamed, yanking at Dean's vest, buttons undoing themselves with the star's force. The silver chain between them chimed like christmas bells and Dean partially wondered how he could think of something like that while a hellhound and a unicorn were scrapping in the clearing. The star shuddered in Dean's grasp, tears falling from his blue eyes, "They'll kill each other!"

The unicorn bit at the dog's muscles and the dog retaliated by latching on to the Unicorn's flank. Dean grasped the star tighter, watching in horror as the animals turned on each other. Dean wondered why there were fighting in the first place when, off to the side of the bushes, he noticed a shimmering light.

It was an old story that Sam hated. Sam said it was too violent and it didn't have a happy ending because, in the end, the beasts lose the crown again and start their fighting once more. Dean could guess that he had stepped right in the middle of the fairytale.

"The hellhound and the unicorn were fighting for the crown," Dean muttered.

"What?" The star cried, "What are you muttering? That dog will kill him! Stop them!"

Dean eased the star back to sitting and crawled over to the bush where the crown laid. He grinned brightly and pulled the thing from the bushes. It was a bright gold filled with jewels and looked every bit like a king's crown.

He stood on shaky legs and raised the crown above his head, "Hey!" The beasts stopped and turned to Dean. The Unicorn's eyes were alight, liquid silver following Dean and then to the star and back. The hellhound, however, eased right up to Dean and lowered his head. Dean placed the crown upon his head, "You've won, let the unicorn go."

The hellhound's red eyes followed Dean before he went trotting off away from them. Dean heaved a sigh of relief and returned to the star's side. The unicorn was already there, head nestled right into the star's lap. Dean sighed and sat down next to the star and the unicorn.

"I suppose we can rest for a little while," Dean stroked the unicorn's head along with the star. The star cooed and sang lightly to the unicorn and stroked it thick black head.

"Thank you," The star muttered.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up when the sun began to set. He had no idea how he had fallen asleep but somehow he had. He sat up and stretched the aching muscles in his arms. When Dean stood to ease the ache in his soar limps, he noticed the unicorn was awake and watching him. After a pause, the unicorn trotted over to Dean and nudged at his shoulder. Dean smiled softly, "Hello there."<p>

"His name is Impala," The star muttered, "He's better. I suppose we must go now."

Dean nodded and helped the star to stand. Suddenly Impala was at the star's side, lifting him up onto his back. Dean smiled appreciatively and the couple, the star sitting upon the unicorn, walked forward.

They marched beside each other, the chain stretched tight between them. The two did not speak either. Dean felt the sweat along his back, felt his feet slip beneath him as Impala's trots became faster, the unicorn impatient to go running. The star's fingers slipped into the wild black mane of the Impala and suddenly the horse was slowing down. The star turned with a heavy sigh and held his hand out to Dean, "Impala doesn't hate you and you're slowing us down. If we must get to your precious Lisa, the sooner would be better."

Dean smiled graciously, took the star's hand and was pulled onto the back of the horse. Dean wrapped his hands around the star's hips, his own rocking into the star as the horse began to gallop. Dean wondered if this is what life would be like with Lisa, intimate touching, wild adventures, perhaps there would be less blood and mud though.

They rode through the rest of the day and into the night before Dean's stomach began to growl. The star seemed unaffected, both by Dean's stomach and the motion of Dean's hips. He wished he could say the same, "Should we stop for lunch?"

The star did not speak.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Dean sighed, catching nice whiffs of the star's airy smell, "You should eat something too. Don't you eat at all?"

The star was quiet for awhile as they found themselves back hidden by a line of trees again. Impala slowed down until he came to a stop. Dean slipped off the horse before the star spoke again. His eyes were dreamy, starring up at the starry night, "We eat only darkness and we drink only light. So I'm not hungry. I'm lonely and scared and cold and miserable and captured by an idiot. But I'm not hungry."

Dean took the star's hand, gripped it tight and smiled gently, "I'm here. I promise."

The star gave him a look, "Brilliant. A love struck boy with a silver chain is here to keep me company."

Dean sighed, "Look, I'm just going to go get some food. Impala will protect you and I'll be back before day."

The star gave him and odd look but watched quietly as Dean slipped his hand through the silver chain, releasing him from the binding. He led Impala to a tree and tied the free end of the chain to a low hanging branch. Once the star was properly secured, Dean turned back to the pouting man and smiled, "I'll be back and I'll honor your word as a star that you won't escape."

The star gave him a flat look. He never promised to stay, never admitted that he would try to escape but Dean allowed it nonetheless. He patted the unicorn's wide neck softly and walked in the direction of the nearest town. He eased into the village and walked through each shop, asking what a star would like. He was given some porridge for himself, some odd, fuzzy fruit and a bale of hay, for the unicorn. Dean wondered if this was something a star would eat. He bit into it himself, sweet with juice rolling down his cheek. He walked back to the place he'd left the star and the unicorn, excited to see the star's face when he bit into the sweet fruit. However, Dean returned to an empty forest and no sign of the star or the unicorn.

He sighed, collapsing into the grove of the large tree he'd tied the two to earlier. He idly wondered if he'd ever see the star again. He tried not to miss those vibrant blue eyes as he fell asleep beneath the tree.


	4. In Which Dean has a Dream

**Part Three.**  
><strong>In Which Dean has a Dream<strong>

The night air was cool on his face, chilling the tears that fell from his still blurry blue eyes. The cold air whipped through his hair, through his clothing and burned his fragile skin beneath the silk cloth. Impala galloped through the thick trees, the rocking motion jarring his injured leg. He wanted to cry out, relieve the pain shooting up his spine and searing his brain, but he was on the run. The boy was an idiot and a coward but if he made a noise, even that fool would find him. So he bit down on his lip so hard he felt the tang of blood but he continued to grasp the silver mane of Impala and allowed the unicorn to run.

The night was too dark to really see much. The shade of trees made the night thicker, more difficult to spot forms moving in the night. Through breaks in the canopy, moon beams reflected off the man, igniting his blue eyes, pale skin, and the fading sparkle that trailed behind him created the image of large wings stretched wide behind him.

* * *

><p>The rolling hills of the landscape were beautiful as Lucifer closed in on the northern lands. He admired the bright light on his fair skin, the way the sun hit his sandy colored hair. He could feel the cool air prick beneath his robes as the goats drove his carriage closer to the stars. It was good to be free and out in the world again. He hadn't since the last star had fallen.<p>

He recalled that adventure, it had been Meg's first, and she had wooed the large, dark skinned man back to the castle with promises of grand adventures, great weapons and wealth. The dark star with wild brown eyes had shined perfectly when Lilith had rubbed his shoulder. That's when Lucifer had drove the glass dagger through the heart of the star and had cut it out.

That star, Uriel, as Meg had called him, had lasted them long enough to be a force in the world again. But, like all perfections, it faded with time. Greedy Meg hadn't even left enough for them to venture out on their own to get another star. They'd had to grab an apprentice, Ruby who was so low class on the food chain it had been embarrassing to share the next star with her. But Ruby had seduced an aging star, Zachariah, and lured him back to their castle. It still was only enough for a few years, a decade at most. Lucifer had to send Ruby out into the world to spread the word of the Lilim just to keep their reputations.

The little coward was apparently lazy. Lucifer had passed through small towns and wide plains, he found hardly anyone that even knew why he should be feared, let alone his name or face. If he came upon her, he would certainly kill her without hesitation.

It was then that Lucifer felt hunger and a little bit of exhaustion. He eagerly veered his goat and carriage off to the side of the road where he sensed a fire and cooking meet. He found an old worn cart, painted some ugly bright yellow with objects to ward of danger dangling over the sides. There was a small blue bird perched right by the driver's seat, held there by a silver chain and a small bell. The bird was small, unique with bright blue eyes set between its black beak and mostly white face.

Away from the cart was a frail man who looked like he'd been outside all week without a bath. His eyes were shut as he poked at a fire, a rabbit cooking above it. The man froze and scratched ad his shaven cheek, "Who's that? Have you come to rob me? I'm a poor blind man with nothing good to take."

Lucifer snorted and stood before the fire. He could see the power beneath, all smoke and ash and fire like Lucifer himself, "Don't be stupid. I know who you are and I swear by the orders of the our brothers and sisters that I will not harm you. I am just hungry and tired."

The man smiled and opened his eyes to look at Lucifer. They were sunken in, weary with travel and no power, but they were a vibrant yellow and Lucifer felt he was at home for the first time since he'd left the castle. He scratched his chin again, "Well, come join me. Sorry for the questions before, one can never be too careful of whose company he keeps."

"Right," Lucifer watched the yellow eyed man gesture to the bird. In a puff of smoke and falling blue feathers, a young woman with bright blonde hair and a pair of cat ears appeared. She frowned deeply at the yellow eyes man but none the less picked up a stool and walked over to Lucifer, soft bells tinkling as she approached them.

She sat it down before Lucifer with a muttered, "My Lord", and then she walked back towards the carriage. With another waive of the yellow eyes man's hand, the woman turned back into a bird and flew to the perch. The yellow eyes man smiled, "Hard to find decent help I tell you. Now, heads or tails?"

Lucifer took a seat and pointed to the head. He watched the yellow eyed man cut the rabbit in two and gave Lucifer his desired half. The sat in silence, eating their meat with the fire between them. When Lucifer was half way finished with his meal, the yellow eyed man looked up and smiled, "So, where you headed too, brother?"

Lucifer picked at the meat. His belly was full and his disposition was pleasant. Even then, he still had no idea what prompted him to speak so earnestly, "I seek a fallen star." Lucifer grinned, eyes finding the direction his sisters had pointed him to, "He fell no far away, perhaps another day or so traveling. And when I find him, I shall rip out his heart and eat it. Then the glory of my name will sing through the lands again."

Lucifer frowned at the easy way he'd let his mission be known. This man was part of their brotherhood of witches, but that still made him an enemy. All witches knew of the heart of stars and all witches powers came from eating the stars who hearts were shinning. And somehow, Lucifer had given it all away without thought.

The yellow eyed man scratched his beard, "A fallen star? Well that's good news. I'm getting old and weak in my age," he stroked his chin wistfully while Lucifer sniffed the meat, "It's so hard to keep that servant wench compliant and I could do with a few years taken off."

"How dare you!" Lucifer smashed the food on the floor, the meet had been spiked with truth serum and this yellow eyed man would pay, "Stealing the truth from me with food is a low blow, Azazel."

"How did you-" The yellow eyed man scurried away from Lucifer, falling to the ground in haste to get away. The clouds rolled in at Lucifer's call, darkening the area around them. Azazel turned to Lucifer once more, "Who are you?"

"You're a fool, Azazel," Lucifer called forth his power, to let the darkness shin through him and outward through his eyes so that Azazel would know who exactly he had tricked. The black smoke seeped out and startled Azazel into a groveling position.

"F-Forgive me, Dark Lord." Azazel cried into the dirt, "I did not mean to trick you. I shall not seek the star."

Lucifer smiled and his voice took on a dark tremble. Azazel quacked with every word, the low vibrations, like an iron bell being struck, called forth Lucifer's chosen spell, "Seek the star all you wish but you will never find him. You will never see the start, touch it, smell it or hear it. You shall not even perceive the star, should he stand before you."

The clouds fell away, bringing light back to the clearing and Lucifer felt the wrinkles form around his hand. He sighed, cursing Azazel and his meddling, "Pray you never see me again, Azazel."

And Lucifer set off again to seek the star.

* * *

><p>Dean was restless as he fell asleep against the large oak tree. The moon created a beam of light straight into his face and no matter how he tried to avoid it, it seemed to follow him. He tried to relax against the oak trunk, keep all of his heat close as he curled tighter around himself. The wind was picking up, frigid and icy, and Dean wished, more than ever, to be back in his bed. He would be tucked deep under his warm blankets and whispering this story to Sammy like it was a distant dream. Sam would laugh at his pathetic attempts to teether a star to himself with a simple silver chain and ask him all sorts of questions about unicorn biology.<p>

There was a distant chiming noise that swiped across him. He hunkered down further into his Dad's leather jacket, wishing away the loneliness. The bells grew louder and sounded vaguely more like words. They were familiar words attempting to form together with a human voice. Dean rubbed at his ears to stop the ringing.

"Dean..." Dean sat up, the sound of christmas bells ringing in his ears, forming his name as the wind whipped through the branches of the oak tree. He rubbed his ears harder, the wind picking up leaves and sticks around him.

"Dean..." It was louder this time, his name coming from a human-like voice. He looked around for a form, a person at all they may have been calling him. Dean whipped his head back around to face the front just as a large branch collided with his head. He hit the trunk of the tree and promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>Lucifer called upon the spirits beyond to locate the star. It was a simple spell that didn't cost too much energy but boils still appeared over his frail hand, burst with puss and blood then withered his summoning hand back to its old, decrepit state. He hissed with the pain then listened for the scream of the spirits.<p>

He frowned when none of their cries made sense. One said to make a left and continue West, another told him to make a right, to follow the East. He shouted, their wails dying in the face of his power scattering them back into the underworld. The mountain side shook with his hollering and then the world stilled. He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration.

"Brother Lucifer," He heard the scratchy, withered voice of his sister, Lilith. He turned around to find himself in Meg's free-standing mirror, starring at his two sisters and their aged faces. Lilith sighed, "Use any more of that magic and you won't have enough to come back."

Lucifer snarled, "Shut up, Lilith. I know. I'm having trouble finding her. The ruins tell me nothing and the spirits are not making sense."

Lilith and Meg retreated back to the cage of animals and pulled a dove from on of the dangling cages. Meg took a small dagger and beheaded it swiftly, it's blood forming a pattern against the wood table. Meg smoothed a finger across the wood grains, "Because you are right where you need to be."

"What?" Lucifer and Lilith called at once.

Meg nodded, dipped her finger in the blood and turned back to the mirror. She began to trace the patterns she'd seen in the dove's blood. Lucifer saw the patterns against his eyes, found the secrets the pattern told and he smiled when Meg completed the patterns.

"He's coming to you, Lucifer." Meg grinned, "He's tired from her adventure but a little tender love and care will be enough to brighten his heart again."

"Thank you, Meg." Lucifer smiled and formed a plan in his mind on how to trap the star. It would be a rather complex spell and he would need servants as well.

He turned to his goats, the boy he had entrapped would know what to do. His goat pet wouldn't but he could train them. He had enough time. He raised his hand and called upon the structures of the ground to form and inn. The ground beneath shook as stones rolled together to make the inn and attached stable, trees bent themselves forward until their trunks cracks to make the furniture, inside Walls and roof of the inn. When all was complete, Lucifer could feel the clumps of hair fall out which only made Lilith giggle from the recesses of his mind. He ignored her and casted just a small vanity spell to make himself more appealing.

He turned to find the man he'd captures, dressed in a tailored suit, eyes dim with confusion. The other goat had changed into a fair young woman with fire red hair and sizable breasts. The man was trying not to look at them but was failing. Lucifer rolled his eyes, "You will be my son, Crowley," Lucifer pointed to the man, "You'll help me sooth the star until he is happy, and you," he pointed to the goat that was starring at her sleeve like it was dinner, "Will be my daughter. Do as I ask."

"Yes, sir," Crowley sighed and the three entered the inn to prepare themselves for their anticipated guests. Clouds began to roll in just as Crowley shut the door.

* * *

><p>Dean wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if someone had drugged his soup. The forest he was resting in was shifty, the trees and brush dancing in some hypnotic rhythm that matched the pulsing of the light above him. He looked up, finding the stars flickering and dancing above him as well. He frowned and rubbed his eyes until they focused. That only made it worse.<p>

"Dean," A star that hung low in the sky flickered and then dulled. It was calling to him, in a voice that was half feminine and half bells.

"Dean," Another called from somewhere high. It was deep, masculine and more human than the last.

"Dean," The last was right in front of him, but not a star. This was a man, stalky with a sad face. He was dark, skin, eyes, clothes, but he was shining from within. He was bright in such away that the rest of the world, the rest of him that appeared human, was dark. Dean was reminded of the fallen star he'd lost, of those bright blue eyes that grayed out the rest of the world, "Hello, Dean."

Dean tried to get to his feet, but his body felt heavy and he couldn't really move. Instead he raised his head to the man, "Yes, how do you know me?"

"Dean..." The voice was soft, sad and the twinkling of the bells echoing, mimicked the words he spoke, "Save our brother."

The skies echoed with the man's plea, cried in a chorus of bells to save their fallen brother. Dean wanted to cover his ears, eyes prickling with cold tears as their own sorrow echoed in his head. He tried to speak but he was silenced.

"A star is not safe in Stormhold," The man began and Dean could see it. He could see this illuminated man and the sky above at the same time. He saw the fiery blaze of a star, a million miles away and saw it come closer, "Your unicorn is trying to protect him, to save him but they are being led into a trap. And you have to save him."

"Our sister fell," And he saw it, the ground quacking, the stars crying as the blaze turned into a woman and she fell to Earth. Her hair was red like apples, her skin pale like his own star and the silver dress she wore accented a figure that Dean should find pleasing but simply paled in comparison to the star he met before. He blamed it on this vision being just a dream and his star was real, "Anna was always a rebel and she grew curious of the world below. She fell to Earth and they found her."

Dean saw it all, her happy smile, her bright blue eyes, the way the inside of her erupted in blinding light. She was picked up by three old women, or, as Dean looked more closely, two women and one old man. They brought her to a castle, stroked her hair and bathed her.

"Anna was not the first to fall," The dark man sighed, "And of course she was not the last. But she was the first to succumb to them." Dean could see their faces clearly, black eyes and smokey souls with wrinkles and evil grins. He cowered from the very vision of them, the dark stare continued on, "They had been us once. Had been curious of the world below, of adventures and humanity but once a star falls, they can never go back up again.

"They were once us," The man sighed, sad. Dean watched as they laid the star on the table, took a jagged knife and plunged it through her rib cage. This Anna screamed, her wails were like a broken bell being rung as fast as possible and Dean's heart ached with the noise. He wished to never hear it again. "They shined so bright and so happy in the sky but lust and greed and the world has destroyed their shine. To continue to live, they must take ours and that is what they have planned for Castiel."

Dean watched them eat the heart and turned from old and ugly to beautiful and young and he feared them all over again. He feared them for their evil, shallow grins, for the cannibalism they take part in, for their goal to eventually do the same to his star. He turned to the man, the star, "Your name? I need it, something to let him trust me."

The man smiled, "You need to hurry. A coach is coming and its headed that same way as our Brother. You have to run and catch it."

"Your name!" But the man faded and Dean was awake. The name was a distant echo, the dream was soft bells chiming in the distance but something was screaming at him. He could vaguely remember it but it spurred him to run. So Dean did.

He ran through the forest, out into the open path, and right into a carriage. He fell back to the ground with the hope of finding the fallen star echoing in his disoriented head. With a clap of thunder, a man was in front of him again.

"So Christian is sending boys to do his dirty work!" The man was tall, with wild green eyes and blonde hair. He wore a suit of leather and his sword was at Dean's neck.

Dean gulped, "I don't know Christian, please! I need a ride."

The man frowned and lowered his sword. It was then that the clouds broke and the cold rain fell on them both. He held a hand to Dean and lifted the boy up, "My name is Prince Mark. Who are you and where are you headed?"

Dean gulped, "My name is Dean and I'm going ahead of us."

Mark frowned but guided Dean to the seat where he could guide the horses. He whipped the horses to ride forward, speeding off so fast that Dean had to clutch the edges to stay upright, "And what is ahead of us Dean?"

"You first," Dean didn't want to be rude but Bobby had told him to be careful, so Dean was. The prince nodded and seemed to concede to Dean's caution.

"My destiny," Mark said and then paused once more. He seemed to come to the conclusion that Dean was not the enemy, "My right to rule. Now you?"

"There's a man that I have offended with my behavior," Dean exhaled his frustrations, it wasn't a lie. He felt that truth beat deep in his heart as he said the next words, "I wish to make amends."

They rode in silence before Dean had the courage to speak again, "You are a stoic man."

"So are you." He offered for awhile before he grinned, "There is a man that I am on the run from, a dangerous man that will kill me for the future crown."

"Christian."

The man nodded, "He and my sister killed everyone that was close to me, everyone I felt safe around and I will not eat nor drink anything that I have not seen prepared myself. But you, your just a secretive man."

"This storm is strange isn't it?" Dean frowned, deterring the man's suspicions away from him. Prince Mark agreed, eyes focused on the sky.

"Yes, more powerful than just some storm that nature has blown in. It's rather..."

"Unnatural?"

"Or more-than-natural; super-natural if you will."

Dean laughed as they fell into silence again. The bouncing of the horses, at the speed they flew, made his butt soar as it bounced against the wood plank. He thought of the star, how thin and fragile he is and how much pain he must be in. Dean had done that to him, put the poor star in the position of pain and misery and led him into a trap. Dean had never felt such deep guilt before, it struck his core so terribly that the ache to see the star again physically hurt him.

"I am the most miserable person who ever lived," He sagged into the seat.

Mark laughed, "You are young, and in love. Every young man in your position is the most miserable young man who ever lived." He chuckled to himself before patting Dean on the back, "So, where are you from, Dean?"

"B-Behind us," Dean shouted, "Where are you from?"

"The same," Mark shouted above the roar of the rain and wind, "Perhaps we know each other's families."

"Perhaps," Dean responded and they drove in silence.

* * *

><p>By the time Impala came to a stop, he was miserable and thankful for even just a tree to take shelter. He never wanted to ever be on Earth again. If he could find a way back home, he'd inform all of his brothers and sisters of this horrible place with stupid boys and their unbreakable silver chains so that no other star would feel this pain. And then the star began to cry, resolute in the thought that he'd never go home. The star made the choice to keep his promise with the amulet and now he was trapped in a world that hurt and was lonely.<p>

Impala had found them an inn, as the faded sign had states, and it walked the star right to the door which opened to reveal a middle aged man with a deceptively soft smile and his two children, "Oh my, you poor thing. Come in."

The star was gently lifted from the back of Impala and set upon the ground. The man babbled about rain and something called a bath as he guided the star in. The younger man with sultry brown eyes eyed the star before moving the unicorn to the stable.

He was lead to an open room where his wet clothes were stripped, "How do you like your water? Cool, Warm, or boiling hot?"

"I," The star began and plucked at the warm, dry cloth that the woman was wrapping around the star, "I have never had a bath."

The man froze in horror, "Unbelievable, well get in the tub. You'll love it."

The star smiled lightly and dipped into the hot water, easing back all the way and resting his head against the porcelain edge. He immediately relaxed as the warmth seeped into all the cold parts of him and the ache in his leg and hip began to fade away.

"There, better?" The innkeeper smiled, fingers skimming along the edges of the tub, "I saw you limping, you must be soar."

The star nodded and closed his eyes, he felt his heart warm, swell with light and peace. The ache subsided then disappeared and he eased further into the hot water. The innkeeper grinned, "How does that feel?"

"Wonderful," the star sighed.

"Well good," the innkeeper smiled then grabbed the cloth from the young lady, "Well we don't want you to shrivel up. Get up and we'll give you a massage too."

"Massage?" The star stood and allowed himself to be wrapped in the nice warm robe. A second warm towel wrapped around his head and dried his hair. He was led to a bedroom and laid down on warm, silk sheets.

"Yes, its quite relaxing," The man smiled, "Just clear your mind of all thoughts."

"Hello!" A man's voice called from below, "Hello! We require shelter and a place for my horses."

The innkeeper sighed outrageously and patted the star on the back, "Be just a minute, let me take care of the quests."

And the innkeeper retreated downstairs, leaving the star alone in the room, wrapped in warm cloth and no longer aching from his broken leg. He heard a deep voice below that spoke beside the innkeeper before the innkeeper disappeared. Curious, the star walked quietly to the edge of the stairs.

There was a man in the tub that he'd just been in, and he caught sight of the star, "Well, about time. Service is quite questionable but come here and scrub my back anyways."

The star walked quietly down the stairs as the man muttered that he'd preferred a woman but the star was pretty enough. He frowned an neared the man in the tub, "I'm not a servant."

"Well, whatever," The man waived him off, green eyes bored with the situation now. The lighting struck bright outside, illuminated the star and the amulet around his neck. The man looked at it with sudden recognition, "What is that...you! You have my father's amulet! You have the power of Stormhold!"

The star glared at him, eyes bright, "Well then, ask me for it, and I can have done with the stupid thing."

Suddenly the innkeeper was at the star's side, "I beg you not to bother my guest, nor my two children, My Lord." The innkeeper suddenly turned on the man, brandishing a long, curved knife. Dean stormed into the inn at that point, shouting about poison just as the innkeeper sliced across the man's throat. Dean grabbed onto the star and pulled him away from the scene, squeezing the star to his chest so as not to see the body.

The young man and woman advanced on the two when Impala jumped into the inn. The young woman charged and was stabbed through the heart by the horn of the unicorn. The young man backed off, moving away from the battle. The innkeeper, glowing green and angry, advanced on the couple.

"What's going on?" The star shouted as Dean pushed him back towards the fire, behind himself and using his body as a shield.

"Just stand behind me!" Dean watched as Impala advanced on the witch, brandishing his horn but was thrown back and away from them. The body fell to the ground, unconscious from the impact. The star shouted but did not run for the unicorn. Dean huddled him back against the Wall, right beside the fire. The witch-innkeeper turned on them again.

"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much finer than the flicker heart of a little frightened star," The innkeeper's voice was deep, rough, and rang like hollow bells, Dean wanted to cover his hears, to get rid of the throbbing in his skull, but covered the star's ears first, then ducked his head into the terry cloth covered shoulder to muffle the sounds, "But even the heart of a star who is scared is better by far than no heart at all."

Dean grabbed onto the star's hand, "Stand up!"

The face was terrified, eyes wide and blue. His chest heaved with his gasping breaths and his face was pale with fear. Dean's heart clenched and he wrapped his arm around the star's waist and yanked the man close to him and stood up. He took all of the star's weight on himself and turned to the fire. He whipped the candle from deep inside his pocket and thrust it into the fire for light.

"Don't let go of me!" Dean called as the wick lit and they began to walk. He gripped the star to him and felt the man's lithe arms wrap around his shoulders, "Think of home!"

The took an awkward step forward and then another, stronger step. When the star finally stopped his rapid breathing, they had already left the inn behind, the innkeepers screams were just a distant echo. Dean took another step and they were passed the mountain ranges, another step and they were high in the sky. It was then, high above the Earth, that the last of the wax burned up in Dean's hands, leaving them stranded on a cloud amongst a thunderstorm.


	5. In Which We Meet Pirates

**Part Four.**  
><strong>In Which We Meet Pirates<strong>

The early morning light was eery and misty. The thick, cold fog was rolling in over the hill side, covering the pieces of cracked and burnt wood. Christian smelled death in this wide, empty plain and was not surprised when he found his brother's body, bloated and blue. He sighed to himself, momentarily sad at the loss of the last of his brothers. He lowered his head in prayer, whispering word of peace to the body below him. After the moment of silence, he rotated his shoulders, shaking the sadness from him.

He was king now.

He raised his head to the sky and cried in joy.

There was a whisper of the wind, a deep voice that brought the truth down on Christian. Then the joy was gone. He still needed the amulet before he could assume the thrown.

"Dammit!"

He cursed out loud and turned back to his horse. When he turned back to mount his horse, he found a man lying in the mud beneath the beast. Christian was unsure of where the man had come from but he was naked, mostly covered in mud, and appeared confused by the horse's presence.

Christian approached him.

As the only man in the area, it was safe to assume the man was responsible for Mark's dead body in the middle of the field.

"You!" Christian raised his sword, "Did you kill my brother? Should I slay you where you lie for the honor of Stormhold!"

The man raised his hands in surrender, fear lacing his deep brown eyes, "No, My lord! He dragged me here, turned me into a goat!"

Christian kept his weapon raised to the man's neck, allowing it to press against the skin and cause just a little bleeding, "He?"

"The witch...he killed your brother too." The man gulped, body shaking slightly. He didn't seem the type to lie so Christian lowered his weapon.

"This witch, did he have an amulet? A gold piece tied to black string?" Christian sheathed his weapon but remained focused on the man's trembling hands.

"No, another man..." The stranger bit his lip like he was trying to remember, like words and phrases were jumbled around his thick skull and he couldn't make sense of any of it. Christian frowned, watched as the man began to shake again. He grasped onto the man's arm, gripped tightly and shook him once.

"What's you're name?" Christian frowned watching as the eyes focus again.

"Crowley," He gulped, "My name is Crowley and the witch was looking for a star."

Christian nodded and stroked his chin, feeling the prickling hairs begin to grow, "A star. The star must have the amulet."

"Yes! But the boy, he took the star." Crowley's eyes brightened, like the light had suddenly turned on. Christian took the man by the shoulder and led him to his horse. Christian jumped up first. He reached down and latched onto the man's arm. With all his strength, he pulled Crowley onto the horse as well. He settle behind Christian, grabbing his coat tails for balance.

"Which way did the star go?"

* * *

><p>The cloud they had landed on was a thick, white cloud with heaps of fluff rising from its flat base yet was barely large enough to hold both of them. It was soft and cool like silk that gave a little with their combined weight. Their feet and bottoms sunk deeper, chilled by the cloud's interior. The star shivered as he sat curled around his knees, back resting against Dean's. He felt uncomfortable with that much solid heat against him, hot and itchy in his own clothes, in his own skin and he was numbly aware of being cold and wet.<p>

Dean was not use to cold, wet clothing for long periods of time, nor was he used to warm, handsome faced bodies resting against him and Dean was acutely aware of how little the star wore beneath the terry cloth robe. The rush of saving the star had distracted him from the pale skin peeking out from the wide 'v' neck of the robe, the long neck that was taught with whatever angst was running through his head now.

Dean coughed awkwardly.

"You saved my life," The star spoke in his deep, gravely voice that caused a heat to burn low in Dean's belly, "Didn't you?"

Dean smiled encouragingly, even if the star could not see him, "I suppose I must have done so, yes."

There was a long pause, one where Dean found himself holding his breath, and then the star spoke, "I hate you. I hated you for everything already, but now I hate you most of all."

Dean bit his lip, "Any particular reason?"

"Because now that you have saved my life," There was a solemn hesitation that made Dean fearful that he'd tormented this creature so much that he'd wished to commit suicide. However, the star continued, "By the law of my people, I am now responsible for you and you have accepted responsibility for me. Where you go, I must always follow."

Dean sighed, "That's not that bad though, is it?"

Fierce, electric blue eyes were suddenly in his face and Dean was partially thankful not to be wrapped up in the silver chain with the star's movements. Being free of the chain, gave Dean the ability to move away from the star's intense eyes and he was thankful for that. But the irrational part of Dean, the side that had sent him on this journey, wished to never escape that star. But for now, this close and this scantily dressed, Dean chose to be thankful they were no longer chained together. The star hissed in Dean's face, "I would rather spend my days chained to a demon who gorged himself on infant toes."

Dean tried not to laughed, "I'm honestly not that bad once you get to know me." Dean would be the last to admit the falsehood in the statement. He'd never allowed anyone to really 'get to know him'. He'd stopped relationships or change the game plan before someone got too close, got too suspicious of his hair covering pixie pointed ears or bright green eyes, "I'm sorry about chaining you up and dragging you across the countryside. Let's just start all over again." Dean held his hand out, "My name is Dean Winchester."

The star glared at him, eyes dark with anger and frustration. Suddenly there was a warm, strong hand in his grasp and a deep sigh, "This must be a large cosmic joke played on me by Balthazar. Trapped following a man who will surely lead me to my death. I am called Castiel, the evening star."

They were quiet for a moment, watching each other warily before Dean relaxed enough to smile, "We're so up shit creek right now."

The star frown in confusion, "I do not see a creek full of feces around us. We are clearly on a cloud, a thousand miles above the ground and this cloud is thinning."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, wrapping his large hands around Castiel's thin shoulders, "No, no, we're out of luck. We don't have anything but our clothes on our backs. Well, you're very much lacking in clothes but it's alright."

"I don't understand why you're laughing then."

For the first time since setting out on his journey, Dean felt relaxed. He was marginally tired, completely flustered and hot and clearly this was the best moment of his entire journey, maybe his entire life, "You're very funny, and cute."

The star blushed, a thin pink streak across his high cheek bones. Dean's heart swelled a little more in his chest. He coughed to ease the feeling away. Castiel sat back down again, beside Dean this time, and scooted as close as possible to share body heat. They shared a silent moment together, one where Dean was sure Castiel had fallen asleep. Then the star shifted, stretching his now healed leg out in front of him.

"I've been thinking," Dean plucked absently at a portion of the cloud, "When all of this adventure is done, after I take you to see Lisa, perhaps I can get you home."

Castiel froze in his long, languid stretch, "Home?"

Dean gestured widely to the sky, "Yeah, I mean we made it halfway there by mistake. I'm sure there is a way to get you up the other half. You do want to go back right."

Castiel's deep blue eyes were sad, a bone deep agony that made Dean's own body ache with pain and sorrow. He took the star's hand and watched as the star leaned into his comfort, tangled black hair now tickling his nose as Castiel's head rested against his shoulder, "Stars fall. They don't go back up again."

Dean gulped again, his swelling heart and burning gut returning. It was entirely inappropriate to feel this way when the cause of his passions was utterly depressed. While floundering for words of comfort, the star leaned completely into Dean and fell asleep. Dean sighed and did his best to be a suitable, makeshift bed for the star.

* * *

><p>He felt the wrinkles and warts on his fate before he even looked in the glass ring. Lilith and Meg were waiting on the other side, shocked by his rapidly aging face. Lilith shouted first, "What happened with the star! Have you been wasting the last of our youth on petty vanity spells?"<p>

Lucifer snarled, "I almost had him. That stupid boy had a Babylon candle."

Meg sighed, "That's not good. Who knows where he is now!"

Lilith retreated to a cage filled with pigeons. She grabbed one and pulled it over to the cool, metal table. She broke its neck swiftly then severed the head to take a peek at its brain, "He's above us, still in Faerie but he's heading towards the Market at Wall fast. You have to stop him from crossing the wall or will lose the star forever."

Lucifer nodded, plotting his swift travels to the edge of Wall, "I'll go to Diggory's Dyke and wait for him, stop him at the pass to wall."

"That would be wise, brother." Lilith cut the connection at that point and Lucifer made his way to the edge of Faerie, riding in the carriage of the dead Prince Mark's caravan.

* * *

><p>The loud clap of thunder echoing through the skies was enough to startle Dean into consciousness. He jolted from his slumped position against the star which caused the dark head to fall into his lap. Dean looked around the empty sky and watched a storm roll in from the east. The clouds were growing thicker around them, heavier with rain as the thunder closed in on them. Dean shook Castiel then forced the man upright, "Cas, Cas!"<p>

The star groaned but followed Dean to his feet anyways. Blue eyes, darkened by sleep fell on the storm that was heading towards them. He pale hands latched onto Dean's arm and began to shuffle them back to the edge of the cloud, "What are we going to do?"

No sooner had the star spoken then a heavy metal net fell on the two of them. The star collapsed first, legs still weak from walking and riding. Dean fell quickly after, trying his best to tuck most of the star underneath them. The metal net closed tight above them and pulled them from the cloud and onto solid ground.

"Well, look at this, Captain," A scruffy, worn voice that was worn with shouting called above Dean's head. He caught a peek of a shabby creature beneath a long jacket, head covered by some ridiculously large oilskin hat. The thunder rolled in, bringing with it a bright flash of lightning that, for one moment, allowed Dean to see his captor. She, and Dean could tell it was a she from her beardless face and the long blonde hair blowing in the wind, was dressed in full pirate gear, a perfect image of those describe in Sam's fantasy books. She even had a small eye patch across one very dark brown eye, "Looks like we've got some Lightening Marshals here."

Her thick boot collided with Dean's hip, blinding pain from the impact caused Dean to gasp and pull Castiel closer to him. Dean was thankful that it had missed Castiel all together, the frail body wouldn't be able to handle the force of the blow. A large, tired looking man that was dark as the night sky approached them on the star's side. Thick leather boots clunked against the worn wood of the floor, his worn black jacket dragged along the floor, leaving trails of mud in their wake. A scruffy face came into view, solid eyes that glared holes into Castiel and Dean. A thick mustache frames his upper lips and the sides of his mouth, quaking as he snarled, "They don't look like Lightning Marshals," He laughed, thick and menacing and Castiel shivered beneath Dean, "This one is hardly wearing clothes."

The large hand took hold of Castiel's chin and raised him out of Dean's grasp. Dean held his breath, hands scrambling to grasp onto Castiel and pull him back but the woman's boot was on his rips, preventing him from moving. A husky female voice, full of sarcasm, called from the thick of the crowd, "If they're not Lighting Marshals, then why are they up here in the middle of the storm?"

The man in the long coat released Castiel's face from his grasp and turned to the voice, "Let's see, why would ANYONE be up in this GODFORSAKEN sky in the middle of a lightning storm?" Dean latched onto Castiel again, pulling the shivering star to his chest and grabbing onto his hand for comfort. The star's tremors settled just a little as he coward into Dean's shoulder. The Captain thrashed about, taking hold of the small blonde woman as he ranted, "Maybe because they're spies for our competitors, you idiots!" He turned back to Dean and Castiel, "Now who are you?"

They were frozen in fear. The men looked terrifying and Dean, without a weapon, would not stand a chance. At one point Dean would have thought that he could easily take out the woman, but after all the twists he had encountered on this adventure, finding himself holding the hand of a man that was actually a star, he now knew that she could very well be the strongest of all the crew members. So Dean was left speechless. The Captain smirked, mustache shifting up slightly with the movement, "Not talking, huh? Maybe a night in the brig will loosen their tongues!"

The crew cheered and closed in on the two, pulling them to their feet then apart. The were hustled below the ship, into the cold, damp jail cell. They were tied by heavy shackles, backs against each other and forced to sit on a damp barrel. Castiel was shivering again, shoulders shaking with fear and sadness. They heard the rustle of the crew above them, the same husky female voice shouting orders above them.

Castiel sighed, "I use to dream about this, you know. Of being down here on Earth, having adventures and missions."

Dean spoke before he could stop himself, "Ever heard the phrase be careful what you wish for?"

"So being shackled to an idiot and ready to die by pirate sword serves me right?" Castiel bristled. Dean was glad that at least the star had stopped shaking. He was saddened by the knowledge that Castiel had never been down to Earth before, never had hamburg steaks or whiskey or even had the chance to just run in the fields. Instead the star was injured, dragged halfway around the world with a hopeless romantic and finally captured and about to be tortured. It wasn't a good introduction to life on the ground.

"That's not what I meant." Dean sighed, "I...I use to dream too, of being anything more than just a shop boy in a small town. Dreams are not the same as reality, they're better." Castiel stopped shivering altogether. He eased against Dean, cheek rested against his broad shoulder. Dean relaxed as well, "Well, sometimes, I guess. I never dreamed of this kind of adventure. I just thought I'd find a lump of rock, maybe something that glittered."

"And you got me." Castiel sighed.

"So, it wasn't all bad." Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled beside him. It was a soft, hushed laughed, like wind chimes rustling in a spring breeze. It reminded him of Adam, soft chuckles that were mostly just under breath. Adam was quiet and liked to be out of the way. But then thinking of Adam reminded him of Sam, of the boy's deep belly laughs that would sometimes startle the more delicate women in the village. Dean suddenly, achingly missed his home, his family, his boring little life in Wall.

He lacked any sort of longing for Lisa though.

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the mountainside, light peeking in through the small, barred window Castiel was facing. The star stirred from Dean's shoulder, waking again with very stiff muscles. He sighed, wishing for even just a flat surface to lie across and imagined a warm bed as he stretched his legs. The robe was clinging to his body, mostly dry but shriveled and worn with its unprecedented adventure. Castiel could see his slim legs and long feet, pale against the wood floor.<p>

He idly wondered if this would be scandalous to humans, to Dean. Would the moron be flustered by seeing Castiel's ankles. Or had the man already seen plenty of ankles, ones more delicate and attractive than Castiel's own. He sighed, "Tell me about Lisa."

Dean froze, limbs and back stiff against Castiel. Dean hesitated, quiet and thoughtful and Castiel was glad for it. He needed a moment to prepare himself for the long winded paragraphs about Lisa's feet. Dean shrugged, "Well...Lisa's...well, she's...There's nothing to tell."

Castiel frowned, "I find that hard to believe. I mean, she must be quite amazing to ask you to go all the way to the ends of Faerie just to bribe her into loving you. For as long as I have watched you-" Castiel coughed and shifted, then corrected himself, "as long as I have watched humans, I have learned that love can not be bought."

Dean shifted, trying to get a look at Castiel, "This was not about buying Lisa's love. I was proving my love to her, showing her how I felt with a gift."

"Oh," Castiel faked his shock, "I see, and what is she doing to prove her love to you?"

Dean tried to defend himself, stopping and starting his sentences until he chuckled at himself, "I don't need it," He finally settled on, "It's the man's job to prove himself. Well, you'll see what I mean once you meet her." Dean shrugged, "Providing we don't get killed by pirates."

Castiel laughed his airy laugh again, "Killed by pirates, heart torn out and eaten, meet Lisa. I can't quit decide what sounds more fun."

The two shared a solemn laugh together and fell into contemplative silence. Dean was suddenly dreading his meeting with Lisa again. He wasn't the same man and he hoped that Lisa liked this new version.

It was then that the Captain entered. In the bright daylight, Dean could see the age of the man, graying hair and worn clothing. The crew attempted to parade in after him but he pushed them back out and locked the wood door behind them, "Well, will you tell me who you are now? For every minute I don't get an answer, I'll cut off one of your fingers."

Dean took a deep breath and stuttered out, "M-My name is Dean Winchester, this is my husband..."

"Husband?" The Captain frowned, eyes following the lithe frame of Castiel, "A pretty frame like that. And with such girly features, he shouldn't be hidden away in some single man's home. Beauty like that should be shared as the crew's bed slave!"

A thick cheer announced that their private meeting was being ease-dropped on by the crew just beyond the door. Castiel shuttered at the idea of becoming a piece of meat to be passed around the ship. Dean's whole body tensed, chest puffing out which tightened the shared binding around their chest, "If you touch him, I swear I'll-"

Castiel blushed and tried to hide his smile. He swallowed the pleasure at Dean's sudden bravery and protectiveness over him, after all Dean was an idiot. The Captain laughed, "Look, kid. You may think you're brave showing off for your friend over here. And spouting that bullshit about being lovers is pissing me off. I don't like liars and I especially don't like queers!"

Dean growled, "I'm not lying!"

"You mouth off to me one more time and I'll throw you over the brig, you hear me!" There was another cheer from beyond the door and Dean tried to put space between himself and The Captain, "Now what do I do with you? Perhaps, we should hang you? You can give us a show while we drink and make marry!" The crowd cheered again.

"Please, we're just trying to get home," Dean tried not to beg but fear was shaking him to the core and he longed for his family more than anything at this point, "We're just...we're just traveling ahead of us."

"We're going to a place called Lawrence, where The Wall is," Castiel muttered. Dean exhaled in exasperation, forgetting that the star had not been present when Dean was told by Bobby to be subtle. Dean was fearful that their identities had been revealed and he held his breath in anticipation to the Captain's reaction.

The Captain froze, expression a wide-eyed shock and something else Dean could not recognize, "What did you say?"

"We're just trying to get to a place called Lawrence." Dean muttered, there was no turning back now. Either the Captain would turn them into the man trying to take Castiel's heart or take the heart for himself. All roads led to Dean dying.

However, the Captain instead stomped around the small holding area, tossing around objects that cluttered the ground around them. He was shouting something about Dean being a liar as he clearly was on the search for something.

"You lying dog!" He shouted, finding a life size dummy stuffed in empty crates. He returned to the two, unshackling Dean and Castiel. The Captain took hold of Dean, stripping him of the clothes.

"Stop!" Castiel grabbed at the Captain's arm, attempting to pull him off Dean. However the small stature of the star in comparison to the muscle that the Captain had, the star was pushed aside without ever having budged the Captain. Dean reached for the star out of fear that he'd been injured but Castiel seemed fine, returning to Dean's side and trying to take hold of the Captain's frantic hands, "Please just leave us alone!"

When the Captain finally stripped Dean down to his underpants he grinned and leaned forward to whisper to Dean, "I'm going to fake your death."

"What?" Dean gripped what he could of Castiel, which ended up being the corner of the sleeve of Castiel's robe. Dean's fingers brushed against the hot skin of the star's wrist and he tried to ignore the tingle that shot through him.

Instead of answering, the Captain gestured to Dean to be quiet, pressing a single finger to Dean's lips. He then gestured to Castiel to continue to scream, hands making wild gesture of distress. When the star only tilted his head in confusion, the Captain whispered in his ear, "Make it believable." Castiel nodded and Rufus turned to begin dressing the dummy. He leaned towards the door, allowing his voice to carry louder in the direction where the crew was listening in, "I ought to teach you a lesson by throwing you off the brig!"

They heard the crew shouting outside, cheering the Captain on to throw Dean off the boat. There was a thundering of feet that signaled the crew running to the deck.

"No!" Castiel responded. He waved his hands, mimicking the Captain before. Castiel tried to shriek with his deep, rough voice but it came out monotone and passionless. Dean had to stifle a laugh, clearly the star couldn't act.

The Captain ignored him, continued to shout incoherent threats while he dressed the dummy. When it was clear the men had rushed to the top, the Captain smiled up a Dean and winked. Dean exhaled with relief, the Captain had a plan and he wasn't going to pretend. The Captain pulled at a metal piece against the wood wall that revealed a porthole. He pushed at the glass of the porthole and opened it to the outside. The Captain pushed the dummy through the window with more incoherent threats. When he turned back to Dean, he gestured to the wall perpendicular to the porthole. Dean neared the wall as the Captain pulled aside another plank, revealing a secret passage.

"Meet me in the Captain's room." He whispered and then shoved Dean into the passage way. He turned to Castiel then, gripped the thin arm and dragged him onto the deck. Castiel tried to pretend that he was struggling, thrashing parts of his body as the Captain dragged him across the deck.

"Stop!" He shouted with same passionless tone as the Captain dragged Castiel across the deck to his private chambers. The crew closed the gap on Castiel, most of the with hungry stares as more of Castiel's lower parts were revealed.

"I'm taking the boy to my cabin," The Captain shouted over Castiel's cries and the crew's jeers. Castiel's eyes fell on the two women in the front of the group, the petite blonde pushing the crew members away while the busty brunette followed the Captain closely. She eyed Castiel with a bit of concern masked by a sardonic grin. The Captain laughed, "For the next to hours, no one bothers me or they get tossed off the boat."

The doors were slammed on the brunette woman who then locked the door and ushered the crew away. She pressed against the door, "Captain Rufus's busy, so should you be."

The Captain closed one more set of doors before finally setting Castiel down in a comfy desk chair. He heaved a huge sigh and whipped the sweat from his large brow, "Well that went well."

Dean stood off to the side with a nervous smile, cheeks pink from the excitement, hands trying to cover his intimate parts. Dean smiled at Castiel who was helped up once more by Rufus and guided to his massive, walk in closet, "So, tell me all about Kansas, absolutely everything."

"Wait," Dean laughed, "How did we just pull that off?"

Rufus picked up a blue labeled bottle filled with liquor and poured the contents into three glasses placed on the table near the closet, "Been doing it for years, the right grunts, shouts and a conveniently placed mannequin does wonders for a fearsome pirate reputation."

"Reputation?" Castiel took the glass offered and sipped it lightly, making a face when it burned down his throat.

Rufus laughed, "Have you tried getting blood off of silk? It's a nightmare, never want to do it again. Now, make over time."

"I think you'll need more than nice clothes to keep anyone from recognizing me," Dean chuckled but followed Rufus into the closet. There was an array of brightly colored clothes, glitzy jewelry and finally a four piece mirror with a silk bench in front. Castiel brushed against all of the silk, fingers running along the sleeves, eyes wide with awe. Dean subtly watched the star with his own wide-eyed expression.

"Boy, when I'm done with you," Rufus grinned, patting Dean on the shoulder, "You're own mother won't recognize you." Rufus took Castiel by the shoulders and pushed him through the rows of clothing, "Alright, My Dear, I'm sorry there isn't a bath, lord knows you look like you need it. But once we hit the bay to trade in the lightning, there will be a creek you can wash yourself in. For now, chose any outfit at all, anything you want."

"No, no" Castiel laughed as Rufus pulled out a long white riding jacket and a button-up shirt. He passed them and then a pair of black trousers over to Dean. Castiel reverently touched a black overcoat, "I'm really fine."

"Darling," Rufus grinned, "You're wearing a bathrobe."

Castiel laughed and stood off to the side as Rufus pulled a pair of riding boots along side a wide brown belt. He forced Dean to change in front of the mirror and circled him with a contemplative look. Dean took off his old, worn clothes and put on the pants and white shirt, nervously looking anywhere but where Castiel was standing.

They spoke about their homes. Rufus dreaming of the other side of the Wall, Dean dreaming of adventure and risks. Rufus cut away at Dean's hair, carefully sculpting around Dean's pointed ears. Dean followed Castiel's reflection in the mirror throughout Rufus' whole speech. When Rufus found Dean tilting his head around Rufus to catch a glimpse of Castiel, he began to laugh, "Keeping up appearances is a little difficult, little things in life are what make me happy while at the same time exhausting myself trying to keep everyone else happy."

"Yeah?" Dean tried to stifle a laugh as he watched Castiel pull a very large jacket from the rack, frown, and then put it back.

"Like naming the ship Blue Label, it's my favorite whiskey and most would say not a very threatening ship name," Rufus laughed as he trimmed Dean's bangs, "then that closet full of clothes. It's all for me, all things I need to unwind and take away the stress of always trying to be a bastard."

"Why can't you just be yourself though?" Dean frowned.

Rufus shrugged, voice full of sarcasm and mirth, eyes watching Castiel play with a blue silk tie, "Yes, why spend all of my time trying to please other people who don't give a damn?"

Dean could only laugh nervously and watch Castiel throw the tie away.

* * *

><p>The market for selling lightning was a dangerous and often expensive business. There were only a few trade shops that collected and sold lightning and often they were unwilling to pay much to the Lightning Fishers that caught the goods for them. Bela Talbot was one of those trade shop owners. Formally a thief, she owned a small, rare goods, store on the coast of Mermaid Lake. She was a long way from the Market at Wall but all caravans had to pass through her lonely road and her lake so she made good business anyways.<p>

Bela enjoyed her life of solitude, surrounded by trinkets that made her money; things could not get better. So when rumors of a fallen star start circulating among the traveling caravans, Bela started questioning the success of her shop. It did lack the certain glow of a fallen star and Bela was aging faster than she really liked. She could do with a dash of immortality that came with a star's heart, maybe eat half and sell the rest.

So, when Captain Rufus turner showed up with his ragtag crew of Lightning Fishers, Bela got the great idea to ask him about the star. After a ridiculous amount of bartering where she ended up sacrificing 200 gold coins for a thousand bolts, she pulled him aside to ask. The blue eyed freak in the black overcoat tried to follow but she shooed him off.

"So, Captain Rufus," She grinned, making a show of buttering him up and lightly stroking his forearm, "Have you heard word about a fallen star?"

The Captain's smile fell slightly, his eyes finding the man again. The stared at each other, a silent communication that Bela did not understand. When Bela turned to the new crew member, she found fear in his electric blue eyes. His body, hidden under a deep blue buttoned shirt, opened vest was lithe, attractive but clearly the man had never worked a day in his life. His deep black hair was a mess, the large overcoat fit him nicely and covered almost all of his smooth, perfectly manicured hands. The black pants left little imagination to how thin his legs were as they tight to his entire leg then tucked underneath leather riding boots. She could concede he was handsome but not man enough to sway her, perhaps the Captain though.

The Captain turned back to her, "No, haven't heard a thing. Haven't seen a star either. Where did it fall?"

Bela shrugged, "All the caravans coming in from the far East said they saw it a few nights ago. You know, if you see it, I'll give you three times the gold for it."

Rufus nodded, eyes finding the strange, blue eyed man again, "Yeah, I'll keep my eye out. Thanks, Bela."

"Yeah, anytime, Captain." She grinned and watched as the crew shuffled out. Rufus took the man by the shoulder and led him away from the shop. It was strange but Bela shrugged the feeling off and began stacking the lightning gathered.

* * *

><p>When the crew was back on the ship, Dean was waiting for them, hair cropped short and spiky to reveal his pointy ears and bright green eyes. He leaned against a barrel of whiskey, watching the crew draw their weapons. He fixed the white lapels of his long, white overcoat, then pressed down his white button up shirt mostly hidden by his brown vest. The last part of his whole new outfit was a pair of black riding pants tucked into long black boots and his loose brown belt with a long sword sheathed at his side. He was mostly nervous about the sword, a broad, silver piece with latin inscription and hand carved designs that led down to the wooden and metal hilt. The piece looked expensive but Rufus had insisted.<p>

The two women were on board and brandishing their swords first, the smaller, thin and blonde woman was in front but it was the busty brunette that was shouting at him, "Who are you? How'd you get on this ship?"

Rufus stepped ahead of the crew, "Stand down! This is my nephew, the reputable Dean Winchester." When the busty woman hesitated to lower her weapon with most of the crew, Rufus frowned at her, "You too, Ellen, lower your weapon."

Ellen, the busty first mate, lowered her sword and gave the Captain a skeptic look but Rufus played his part well, enveloping Dean in a tight hug. The blonde, Jo, lowered her weapon after. Ellen snorted, "He doesn't look like your nephew."

"I had an adopted sister, Ellen." Rufus grinned and patted Dean's shoulder, "He'll be joining us to Market." He gestured to Castiel who pretended to cower behind Ellen. She pushed him forward and Rufus grabbed hold of the star and threw him in to Dean's arms. The Captain patted Dean's shoulder once more and smiled at him, "I have just the right prize to entertain you on the trip."

Dean caught Castiel awkwardly and tried to shift him properly in his arms. There was a tense moment where Castiel was physically relieved to be beside Dean when Dean should have been some terrifying rapist. Dean could only manage a pleased grin down at the star before he coughed in his throat, latched onto Castiel's ass through his overcoat and grunted like he'd seen the pirates do.

The crew responded in kind but Ellen did not. She crossed her arms and gave him a very critical look before breaking up the crowd. She shouted at the crew, "Alright you lazy dogs! We're setting sail! Let's go."

Dean took Castiel by his upper arm, leading him off to the front of the ship where they watched the sunset. Castiel smiled bashfully at Dean, plucking at his soft, clean shirt, "How do I look?"

Dean smiled softly, a light blush dusting his tan cheeks, he tried to respond but Rufus interrupted them. The Captain grabbed Castiel's shoulder, "Let me show you a little culture, Castiel."

"Culture?" The blue eyed star titled his head curiously.

Rufus led him away from Dean with a smile, "Yes, piano, using proper utensils, dancing, I'll teach all of it to you."

"Why?"

Rufus tilted his head back in a loud laugh, "You never know when you'll need to lead a dance."

Dean chuckled behind them, Dean left alone by the front of the ship. He was then joined by a very grumpy looking first mate. She was beside him before he noticed her approach, taking rest against the high railing behind them. Dean watch Castiel and Rufus, who was gesturing wildly with his explanations, when the blond woman cornered him. She stepped right into his vision and leaned with Dean so he lost sight of Castiel.

"Um," He smiled at her, "Hello?"

Jo, the blonde pressed up against him in a more intimidating than intimate way. She pinched his cheeks then played with the pointy tips of his ears. The brunette, Ellen shrugged from her eased position directly to his left, "Captain said your name is Winchester."

Dean nodded, pushing Jo away from him by the shoulder. His eyes found Castiel again, relieved that the star hadn't noticed Jo's invasion of his personal space, "Yes."

"Like John Winchester's kid?" She frowned, circling him with keen eyes.

"You know my father?" Dean smiled, focusing on the deep brown eyes warming with every passing minute. He leaned closer, hunting her round face for something familiar. If she knew his father, a man who hardly passed further west than their backyard, she had to have been on the other side. The quirky grin, the warm hands, and a blonde in tow. Dean was suddenly aware of who this woman was, "Ellen?"

She smiled bright, "Dean! I can't believe it!"

Dean hugged his long, lost family friend cataloguing the changes from the young bar owner and widow of his childhood to the leather and steel clad pirate before him. When Jo stepped into view again, a confused look on her face, Dean found that same curious little blonde that had disappeared with Ellen shortly after her father's death. Jo had been small, a toddler when Bill had died mysteriously at the entrance to wall. She'd been barely old enough to understand what had happened when she and Ellen disappeared. They hadn't seen each other in more than 10 years. Dean hugged her tightly, "You're all grown up, Jo."

Ellen laughed, "I don't think you remember, Jo. Dean's father and your father were best friends."

Jo nodded, "Back on the other side of the wall?

Ellen nodded, fixing Dean's jacket lightly, "Yes, when you were real little we lived in the village call Lawrence, just on the other side of the wall. Your Daddy and John we're best friends, John was the reason why your father and I got married."

"So we're family?" Jo asked, watching Ellen lean against the edge of the ship beside Dean. Ellen was bright, warm and suddenly the second mother Dean had known and grieved for. He always wondered where she'd gone after Bill Harvelle's death, if she had been a victim too.

Ellen laughed wistfully, "Yep, you two are practically brother and sister."

Jo looked disappointed, Ellen looked relieved and when Dean spotted Castiel from over Jo's head, the star looked confused. Dean just smiled back at him and waved.

* * *

><p>"No, no," Rufus corrected, slapping Dean's wrist as it laid stiffly on Jo's shoulder. Dean frowned at the tyrant captain as he taught the crew to dance then glared at Jo who snickered, "Dean, you have to grasp her like you love her, like if you don't hold on tightly enough, she fly away."<p>

Dean frowned, "But what if I bruise her?"

Jo kneed him in the hip, "Yeah right, lover boy. You couldn't hurt me."

Rufus laughed, "No one likes a lover that treats them like a trophy in a glass case, Dean." Rufus took hold of Jo, grabbed her hip and hand like a lifeline and twirled her around, "You have to be passionate, commanding."

As Rufus twirled Jo around, Dean found Castiel. The star was gracefully shuffling to Ellen's lead, the first mate laughing as he tripped on his own pants. She allowed him to remove his shoes before guiding his hands and counting the beat again. Castiel managed the motions a little better, taking steps a little further apart and eyes finding Ellen's for just a minute before falling to the ground again. When he tripped right out of Ellen's grasp, Dean instinctually reached out to the star.

He had an arm full of Castiel before he'd realized it and the feeling was unforgettably right. The star was giggling from within the broad circle of Dean's grasp, a breathy exhale that had Dean's body singing. Ellen, Rufus and Jo stood off to the side with matching grins before Jo coughed, "Were you paying attention at all Dean?"

Dean righted Castiel and retreated to the other end of the ship in a matter of serval paces, fast enough that the star's face still looked dazed and dizzy. Ellen took hold of Castiel again with a muffled laugh and twirled the star in a dance again. Castiel leaned into the first mate, "I don't understand why we're learning to dance?"

Ellen laughed, "Because its proper, Castiel. And it's fun to watch you struggle."

Castiel tripped but caught himself, "I thought that was what the sword training was for."

Ellen threw her head back in an joyous laughed and twirled Castiel further away from Dean's hearing. Jo took her place in his arms again and the two began to dance. Jo laughed as she found Dean's eyes following the star's, "You're getting better at the dancing, Lover boy. Soon you'll sweep your boyfriend right off his feet."

Dean blushed, "Cas and I are just traveling together."

"Oh and does he know you call him Cas?" Jo smiled, Dean coughed to cover his blush.

"So, about the sword fighting," He turned to Rufus who cut the record and picked up his sword. Ellen, Jo and Castiel retreated to the side of the ship to watch Dean's struggles. He hadn't been the best at fighting but with Rufus training him, he was steadily getting better. Soon he'd fight better than Dr. Matt or the rest of his school mates.

It took Dean by surprise nowadays, how very little he thought of his back in Lawrence, beyond the adventure of traveling with a fallen star. And there is where his thoughts often strayed to, Castiel. When he and Rufus took a break, he noticed with a bit of disappointment that the crew without chores had led Castiel to the back of the ship, where the lightning nets rested. He smiled to himself when Castiel attempted to touch the nets and Ellen slapped at his hand. The childish pout that followed melted Dean's heart a little.

Rufus coughed beside him, "You know, I'm rather thankful we found you."

Dean smiled, "Yes, Cas-Castiel and I are very lucky it was you, Captain."

Rufus laughed, "Yes, well luck has a habit of following me around. He seems to be shinning on you and your, well, Castiel."

Dean laughed, "He? Most would refer to lucky as a gentle woman?"

Rufus boisterous laugh made Dean feel light, at home on those days when John was sober and Sam was describing some of his fantasy stories. He felt suddenly sad, longing to see his family once more, "Yes well luck is in fact a grumpy drunk on a mission to give me a heart attack."

Dean chuckled, "You wouldn't happen to know a hairy man with a hat and this faerie whiskey, would you?"

Rufus patted Dean on the shoulder with a wide, knowing smile, "Best friend actually. We're part of a team dedicated to getting you back home with Castiel." Rufus stroked his chin, "By the way, you should tell him that if he is trying to pass as human, he needs to pretend a little more gracefully, eat something, sleep a little."

Dean frowned, "I..."

Rufus tsked at him, raising his sword, "Just let it be, Dean. Your Castiel is in danger and it would be best not to out him out loud."

Dean sighed, relief flooding his body so quickly that he felt limp and tired, "Thank you, Captain."

A day out from wall and the crew had decided that a large dinner was in order. With Ash guiding the helm to a slow glide across the sky and half the crew cooking dinner, Castiel was left to be amused by Rufus. Bravely, Rufus took Castiel by hand and twirled the star to the sound of the rocking ship and plates clattering. Castiel laughed as Rufus guided him in an fun jig. When they were out of breath, Castiel glowing with sweat and the shine of a star at night, Rufus slowed their dance down to a light twirl. Castiel smiled appreciatively as Rufus took on most of the weight and leaned into Castiel's ear, "I know what you are, Cas."

Castiel flushed, a residual warmth from the fear of being outed by a man who would eventually harm both himself and Dean. His eyes found Dean immediately, signaling for an escape. The man was leaning against the railing a fair distance from the makeshift dance floor. His green eyes were focused on Castiel but he made no move to interfere. Jo was trying her best to occupy him, arm around his wrist, lips close to his ear. Castiel was suddenly, irrationally angry that he was here, in the arms of a sudden enemy and Dean was flirting with other women.

Castiel bit his lip, an action the made Dean tense and turn to them.

The Captain watched the star carefully, eyes following the dying glow around Castiel. He squeezed Castiel tighter, directing the star's wide-eyed gaze back to himself. Rufus smiled softly, like a father to his child, "You have nothing to fear from me or my crew. But you should maybe stop sparkling all over the place."

Castiel blushed deeply and lowered his head. He exhaled in relief and placed his forehead against Rufus. The Captain smiled and patted the top of his head gently. Castiel whispered into his shoulder, "Thank you."

Before Castiel could relax, a soft, light song began to play music. Rufus began to rock Castiel back and forth to the rhythm. As the music began to grow louder, stronger, Rufus swept the star up in a waltz. Castiel raised his head, eyes following the Captain's feet. He'd improved enough to follow simple routines but he was still wary of stepping on toes. Jo had not been pleased the last time they'd practiced a waltz and he crushed her entire foot. So Castiel followed the Captain's feet, mirroring his movements with only a little bit of clumsiness.

"You've improved," Rufus laughed, watching Castiel snicker when he fell behind the Captain's movements. From behind them, Dean has moved closer. The man's green eyes watching every shift and movement of the star. Rufus laughed as Dean's eyes darkened with desire and the man's tongue moved across his lips when Castiel's back end came into view. When Rufus shifted Castiel back around, he caught Dean blushing and turning away. However it was not before Castiel had caught Dean's expression and the tell tale sparkle glowed brighter, formed a halo around his head.

The waltz music ended and the ship was filled with nothing more than grunts and shuffling feet again. Castiel tried to stop when a classical piece with soft violins and an easy beat began. Castiel could follow this rhythm better and he eased into a confident step with Rufus. He smiled and moved easily up and down the floor of the ship. The Captain and the crew laughed along, some joining in the waltz as well.

It was a happy moment, the first Castiel had had since his time in the sky. And the star felt his heart swell, his glow brighten with the feeling of joy. Rufus snickered above him, pulling the smaller man closer to grab his attention and whisper in his ear, "You're too emotional, Castiel. You let everyone see your glow, and its getting brighter with each passing day. Can you tell me why?"

Castiel frowned, "Well of course I glow. It's what a star does." Castiel lowered his voice, lowered the glow around him and then leaned into Rufus, "It's what I do best."

The proximity of the two caused Castiel to trip on the Captain's feet. His face smashed into the Captain's shoulder and Rufus laughed loudly, "Well, certainly not waltzing, or sword fighting."

Castiel attempted to right himself again, long limbs tangled in Rufus' as well. They laughed together while Rufus righted the star. A cough beside them grabbed their attention.

It was Dean that had come up to the two. He found Castiel's eyes and held them, a spark of something like love twinkled beneath in the corner of his bright green eyes. When Castiel found the sparkle he blushed deeply, the white glow growing from his skin outwards. Rufus watched the exchange with a knowing smile before he elbowed Dean again. Blushing, Dean bowed low to the two and stretched his hand to Castiel, "May I interrupt?"

Rufus laughed and took Castiel's hands in a tight squeeze, "I don't know, what does Castiel say?"

The star blushed, a light pink hue across his cheeks and nodded to Rufus. The Captain kissed the top of his hand and placed it in Dean's outstretched one. Dean smiled from ear to ear and gripped Castiel's hand eagerly. The star's sparkle ignited, creating a bright haze of a halo and his silhouette that lit the entirety of the ship and part of the sky.

While the rest of the ship hissed and covered their eyes from the sudden light, Dean pulled Castiel close, eyes staring straight into Castiel's wide blue ones. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, pulling the star very close to him. The star moved his free hand to Dean's shoulder and gripped tightly.

There was a breath of hesitation, a long moment where nothing moved as the two stared deeply. Then Dean took a step forward and Castiel followed. When Dean slide to the left, Castiel went with, glowing brightly. About the third step, caught up in each other's eyes, Castiel tripped into Dean. Dean gripped Castiel tightly, pulling the star flush against his body. The star laid his head down on Dean's shoulder and followed Dean in a more comfortable waltz.

Dean's hand fell lower on Castiel's waist, resting just above he rear and he pulled Castiel around by his hips. Castiel laughed, the sound muffled by Dean's shoulder. The man laughed along with them, the waltz turning into nothing more then a gentle sway as the music softened. They rocked against each other, holding on tightly until the music died. They remained in each other's arms, rocking to silence until Jo turned the record over and played the waltz again.

* * *

><p>Bela Talbot was only half surprised when the witch appeared in her shop. Being in the center of the path to the Market and hearing the rumors she had heard, a witch in search of a star was a guaranteed visitor. Happy with living and the sack of rubies, diamonds and a few priceless artifacts that the witch willing gave over, she ratted Captain Rufus Turner out.<p>

All he'd really asked was if anyone questionable had passed through her shop. And no one was more odd than the boy with the endless blue stare and panicked look that Rufus had entertained himself with.

"It's this man," Bela rotated one of the small diamonds in the light, "Bright blue eyes and overall scruffy appearance, runs around with Captain Turner of the Blue Label. They're heading towards Market."

The strange witch grinned, robe folded over most of his face. If Bela looked close enough she could see his aging skin. Instead of mentioning it, she allowed him to take another robe before he left to seek the star.

Several weeks later, Bela found Prince Christian in her shop as well. She hadn't heard the princes were on their quest for the Stormhold amulet yet. She hadn't seen another prince pass her way either. None of the traders had even mentioned that the former King Samuel had passed away. So it was easy to say that Bela found herself shocked when the youngest prince appeared in her shop asking after the star. She was ashamed of the state her shop was in. He stared at it all with distaste before turning on her, "Have you seen anything strange pass through your shop?"

She was thoughtful for a moment before he waved a gold coin in her face. She took it quickly and smiled, "Yes, that Captain Rufus Turner of the Blue Label, he had some strange guy with him. Bright blue eyes, scruffy look."

"Did he he have any jewelry? An amulet perhaps?" Christian waved another gold piece in her face.

She nodded, "A little hard to see, but he did have a long necklace on. They were heading toward The Market at Wall."

Prince Christian smiled and pulled his sword from his scabbard. He tested it on a stone wall before turning back to Bela, "Well, thank you very much for all your help. You'll be happy to know that you'll be the first to aid King Christian of Stormhold," With a swift slice of the blade, he chopped off Bela's head too, "And the first to die by his blade."

He turned back to Crowley who stood in the door way. With a stern look, Crowley approached Bela's dead body and took the coins from her cold grasp. He then followed Prince Christian out of the shop, "We ride to Wall."

* * *

><p>The Blue Label had been in flight for a solid month. A month of mostly nice weather with a warm spring sun and cloudless days. Nights were much the same, so cloudless that the group aboard the ship could see the stars twinkle. Dean felt light and free sailing high in the sky with crew and Castiel. In fact, he felt slight regret and a weight in his chest when Captain Rufus had said they'd be landing close to Wall within the week. Dean tried not to think about what landing had meant for him and the star but the thoughts were there, sinking into his subconscious and leaving him withdrawn and sad.<p>

Towards the end of their journey, in the last day in flight, Castiel was leaning over a railing, watching the high peaks of Stormhold East Mountain fall into rolling hills and valleys. He was lighter now, not burdened by the ache in his leg or the loneliness in his heart. The star was adapting will to life on the ground and the fact that their journey was ending did not seem to phase him.

Dean approached him in this moment, heavy with the knowledge that they would be on the ground tomorrow, walking towards the Wall and lawrence and Lisa. He leaned against the railing as well and watched the wide eyed stare of Castiel, "The Captain says we land tomorrow."

"Good," Castiel inhaled the cool scent of the air, "I'm eager to be walking again."

"Really?" Dean sighed, eyes falling on the land below that was turning into green valleys, a grand river that flowed around the hills that had begun to flatten.

"Yes, it's nice to be this high again," Castiel shrugged, "But I'm eager to get to Wall."

"To Wall," Dean plucked absently at a loose thread on his jacket, "Eager to show yourself to Lisa?"

Castiel turned to him with a darkened look. Dean tried not to stare back with a pout but once the words were out there, he couldn't take them or the feelings they invoked back. Castiel was ready to leave Dean, was excited to get this whole adventure over with. It caused depression in Dean, that he'd reflected so negatively on the star that Castiel was excited to be rid of him, "I thought you eager to see your true love again?"

"Yes, well I didn't think you'd hate me so much that you would rather be in her presence than mine." Dean frowned, lip jutted out in a similar way to Adam when he couldn't get desert.

Castiel frowned, "You're being childish."

It was hard not to agree but Dean couldn't help it, "I mean I know we started roughly and I pushed you around alot but I thought we were getting better."

"Dean, I only said I was excited to walk again." Castiel puffed his chest out, eyes back to the steel blue when he'd first met Dean, "I only wish to stretch my legs and walk with you again, Dean. That doesn't warrant your accusations."

And then Castiel stormed off, taking Jo aside as he walked to the opposite side of the ship. Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes to soothe the ache away, "Damn."

Rufus was beside him in an instant, laughing uproariously and watched Castiel gesture frantically at Dean. Jo's face became dark with each gesture. Dean turned to the Captain who was holding some liquor in a bottle, "That was smooth."

Dean glared at him, "How much further to the Wall?"

Rufus passed him the bottle, "We settle tomorrow, there's a wide lake we can land in. It connects to a path that will lead you right into the market."

Dean huffed, turning away from Castiel and Jo and looking out over the landscape again, "I suppose there isn't much time left."

"You seem awfully sad about returning to your true love so quickly," Rufus laughed, patting Dean's shoulder, "Perhaps Lisa and her charm is no longer appealing?"

Dean glanced back at Castiel who was staring at Dean. Dean smiled softly, apologetically and he hoped that Castiel could see it from across the ship. Castiel tilted his head to the side with a friendly look which led Dean to believe that his momentary rudeness towards the star had been forgiven. He would have to remember to thank Jo for whatever she'd said to the star. Dean smiled, feeling airy and light all over again, "I suppose so."


	6. In Which the Story is Almost Finished

**Part Five.**  
><strong>In Which the Story is Almost Finished<strong>

The ship landed the very next day, in a shallow lake that ended right where the valley began, a worn path leading away from the lake . The Blue Label landed rather roughly in the lake, causing a large splash that had wet the valley and most of the crew members. Ash was still mostly drunk from last night thus landing the left half of the ship in the water first, at a speed that was unsafe for the crew. Once the ship had come to a complete stop, half in water, the other half on land, the crew cheer.

Castiel and Dean had stood at the front of the ship, watching the valley, the lake and then the road come into view. Castiel had gripped the railing tight, leaning back into Dean's space who was had braced himself against both side of the railing. He enclosed Castiel in the circle of his arms and the railing, catching light smells of night air and starlight in the star's messy hair.

Dean was not ready to let go of this moment, of this adventure. But as the ship landed and half the ship was covered in water, Dean realized that he had no other choice but to continue on. Perhaps Lisa had moved onto another man and giving her Castiel would just be an awkward rejection. Maybe Dean was too late and the gate to Wall would be closed. He'd be pronounced dead in Lawrence and he and his star would travel Stormhold until the next Market that would open the wall.

"Ready?" Castiel smiled, taking Dean's wrist and leading him to the edge of the ship where the crew was readying for their departure. Jo and Ellen gave the star a long and tight hug before shoving him onto the ladder. Ellen took Dean in a similar hug before passing on a small satchel filled with food, spare clothing she had prepared.

Rufus smiled from above them, "Wall is about a week's walk down that path. Stay on the road and you'll be fine but don't let anyone see you, alright?"

"Hey," Ellen shouted from the railing, "You take care and say 'hi' to the town for me! Especially that John Winchester!"

"Good luck on your journey, Castiel!" Jo smiled, "Where it takes you!"

Castiel waved, "Thank you, Joanna!"

"We can't thank you enough, Captain." Dean smiled.

"Don't mention it," Rufus smiled, then gripped Dean tightly. He felt the skin bruise beneath the grip but smiled all the same, "Seriously, don't mention it."

Dean nodded and tried to escape the Captain's grasp. However, Rufus pulled Dean closer and whispered in his ear. Dean's eyes found Castiel, they sparkled with something the star couldn't identify before Dean smiled and turned back to Rufus.

"Remember that, Dean," Rufus patted the boy's shoulder before pushing him closer to Castiel.

Dean nodded, "Thank you, Rufus."

The crew waved and cheered as the two walked up the path that would lead them to Wall. Dean's grinned the whole way, silly and a little lovestruck. It was the same smile Dean had first had when he talked about Lisa, only the boy wasn't talking, he was looking at Castiel. The star frowned, "What did he tell you?"

Dean shrugged and took hold of Castiel's elbow, pulling him closer, "Just, uh, take care and have fun on the Market."

Castiel didn't believe him but followed anyways with a soft smile lighting his face. After some time of stumbling over the rocky terrain, Castiel huffed, "I don't like these shoes."

Castiel pouted, tripping over the thick boots and right into Dean's arms. He caught the star with a soft smile and righted Castiel again. The star glared down at the boots, "I want to take them off."

Dean laughed, "You can't, you'll get blisters and cuts."

Castiel huffed and they continued on the path towards wall, Dean taking Castiel's hand lightly and providing balance as they walked. They were quiet for some time, peaceful where only the noises of their feet and distance horse hooves was heard. Dean's hold on Castiel tightened just a little more when the rhythmic pounding became louder, "Dean? What did Captain Rufus tell you?"

Dean paused, Castiel question's unheard as he measured the distance, when the noises were clearly closing in on them, Dean latched onto Castiel's upper arm and dove into the bushes lining the path. Castiel fell to the ground, Dean's whole body on top of him, pushing him into the soft ground. Castiel stifled a moan when intimate parts touched, and he chose to laugh to distract the other man from realizing the star's new predicament, "Dean?"

Dean placed a solid finger over Castiel's lips, "Shh, I don't want anyone to find you. I just...I just don't trust anyone."

Castiel tried to to stifle the beat of his heart, the squirming, giddy feeling deep in his stomach, the heat that zipped through his body, but his shine could not be withheld. He saw it in the sparkle of Dean's very green eyes as the man above him gazed the contours of Castiel's face. Castiel shifted just a little, just to relieve some of the pressure in his lower regions.

As the pounding of hooves passed them by just on the other side of the bushes, Dean shifted above Castiel, eyes falling down to the star's exposed collar bone. Castiel bit his lip and titled his head just slightly, a movement Dean also followed with his eyes, "Dean, are you tempted?"

Dean's lips inched a little closer to Castiel's, "Tempted?" Castiel shifted his head the other way and Dean's head followed, "Tempted to do what?"

Castiel licked his lips, Dean did the same, "Immortality? Taking my heart and living for all eternity."

Dean looked pensive for a moment, "Probably not. I mean, eternal life and no one by your side? That would be lonely. I would miss my family, my brother..."

Dean's voice faded away as his thoughts took over. Castiel held his breath through the entire answer. He yearned for a single answer, something so specific from Dean, but Castiel could not fathom what it was. Perhaps it was acknowledgement, Dean admitting that if he took Castiel heart to live forever, he would miss Castiel as well. Perhaps he was preparing to here Dean's longing for Lisa. Instead, he watched Dean smile, his gentle, lopsided grin, "I imagine you would need someone special, someone to love forever and that would make it worth it."

Castiel exhaled but did not relax. Had he been waiting for that moment? No, or else he would have felt more...free.

Dean stood and helped Castiel to his feet. When the star stumbled a little, Dean took his arm again. Castiel blushed lightly as they walked with their arms locked together at the sides,

"So," Dean began as they exited the small grove of trees and bushes and out into the open field of hillsides and lakes, "You know, I can't help noticing that you..."

"That I?" Castiel blushed, eyes following the rolling landscape.

"You...Glimmer? Is that the proper term?" Dean shrugged, "I don't know you just...light up. Is it normal?"

Castiel shrugged, "I'll let you guess."

"Well, give me a hint?" Dean laughed.

"What do stars do?" Castiel smiled, finding solid ground as they approached a more even path on the road. He slipped out of Dean's grasp and walked a little faster. He hit a stone that etched the distance to Wall and turned back to Dean, "How long do you think it will be to Wall?"

"Oh maybe another three days," Dean shrugged as he passed the sign and met up with Castiel. Dean seemed light and easy, ignorant to the time and pace of their adventure.

Castiel stopped, "We don't have that kind of time, Dean. Lisa's birthday is two days, correct?"

Dean bit his lip thoughtfully, "Oh, oh it is. I guess I forgot."

He moved along again, Dean taking Castiel's wrist again.

"How about we rest for tonight?" Dean suddenly said, guiding Castiel off the road and into the hidden tree line again. Castiel agreed, easing down to the soft ground beneath a grand willow tree with thick, dropping branches. It created a curtain around them, obscuring the star even more from passers-by. Dean smiled, "I'll go find some food."

Dean ran as far as he could into the woods, heaving a great sign when he'd gotten out of the proximity of the star. He tried to fight the silly grin from showing across his face but failed to hid it. He was thankful to be alone in the silent grove of trees.

The forest was a wide stretch of large trees that reached high into the sky. The canopy above him darkened the ground area. Flecks of light bounced across the floor as the loudly chirping birds above jumped from branch to branch. Dean sighed, taking in deep breaths of the forest air. He tried to ease his mind, relax his body and turn his focus away from Castiel's innocent eyes, luscious lips and overall tempting figure. If he regretted anything about this journey, it was that Castiel was promised to Lisa for her birthday.

Just a little off the path, Dean spotted a blue figure in the distance. It hopped about like a rabbit and it limped like it was injured. He knew he could kill this prey and if he presented it to Castiel, he could explain the thing had been hurt anyway. Dean was only going to put it out of its misery. Dean sunk low to the ground, eyes following the bright blue body as he stepped closer to it. His steps were light, unnoticeable until he was an arms length away. The creature took form as a bright blue bird, a familiar silver chain wrapped tightly around its good leg.

It was a small, electric blue creature with the body of a Magpie. It's tail was long, a mixture of blue and black that dragged behind it's large body. A piece of feather curled away from the small bird's head, dancing in front of its dark brown eyes. The bird's massive wings were solid blue, one resting tight against its body, the other held outward, broken at an awkward angle that prevented it from closing the wing tight. It was the same side as the broken foot, the small thing keeping it close to its body.

Dean frowned, focused on its stoic face as the thing hopped towards him. Dean sighed, unable to slay a creature as beautiful as this. He lowered his hand to the ground and extended it wide, presenting his palm to the creature. It twittered at him, head tilted in a curious angle. Dean laughed, unable to hid the swell of affection when it looked like that. It reminded him of Castiel, curious, awkward and such a hypnotic blue that Dean felt lost but content. He gestured for the bird to climb up. When it finally did, Dean closed his hand gently around its body, allowing the bird to rest its injured wing against his fingers.

"Hello there," He whispered to it. The bird chirped in response, "Are you lost?"

The bird heaved a sigh in response. Dean smiled softly, "I guess you're just tired. Would you like water?"

The bird shifted in his grasp and released a quiet chirp, signaling it agreement. Dean reached for the canteen at his side and dropped a little water onto the bird's tiny black beak. It huffed contently. Dean dropped a few more drops of water on its beak then down its back. The bird shook its feathers and began to preen itself. Dean imagined if Castiel had fallen from the sky as a bird, this is how he'd look and act. He would be a giant ball of feathers squawking and huffing until Dean did as Castiel wished. Dean stroked a single finger down the birds spine and watched it shiver in joy before tucking itself into his palm and began to sleep. Dean laughed softly, ready to take it back to Castiel, to present it as a companion for the star when a shrilly cry was heard from across the way, "Thief!"

Dean was suddenly bombarded by a smaller man in layers of tattered robes, wrinkled face and blotchy yellow eyes. Dean ducked out of the way of the man's weak fist, "Hey!"

"Drop my servant you pretty boy thief!" The man hissed, latching onto the blue bird and yanking it out of Dean's grasp, "I ought to turn your bones to ice and melt them over my hearth!"

"Listen!" Dean pushed the man away with one hand, "Your bird hopped to me, seeking water. I only fed it."

The yellow eyed man glared at the bird that chirped loudly at him. He gave the bird a stern look and then raised it to his ear. The bird squawked and chirped several times, the man's eery yellow eyes focused on Dean before he mumbled back to it. He huffed and pulled the bird from his ear, "Well, perhaps what you say is not a complete pack of lies." He stormed away from Dean, shouting over his shoulder, "Stay away from my slave!"

Dean shrugged off the incident and returned with some fruits and berries he had gathered along the way; he was unable to go hunting for an animal to kill after meeting the bird. Dean eased himself down beside Castiel and handed him some berries. Castiel smiled softly and took one, "Thank you."

They camped out by the bridge, under the canopy of the weeping willow just off the roadside. The sky was clear through the trees and Castiel stared up at his twinkling brothers and sisters while Dean tried to sleep. They leaned against each other with the support of the willow behind them and the feeling of pure content swept over Castiel so much that he began to hum softly. It was a deep, vibrating noise that took conscious thought away from Dean. The man grinned in approval, "I'm glad I got to hear you sing a little. You have a nice voice. It's very relaxing."

Castiel blushed, the pores of skin bursting into light so bright his silhouette was seen from the road, coupled with his soft halo, "Thank you. I suppose I had not been in the mood until now."

And Castiel hummed Dean to sleep, the stars brightly dancing above them.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two set back out on their journey. Castiel had a better grasp on walking but Dean still held his wrist tightly, pulling the star closer to them. They walked side by side, falling into each other with soft smiles and quick glances. That is, until the were nearly run over. Dean heard the roar of the cart and loud whiney of horses long after he'd moved Castiel out of harms way, the both of them nearly rolling down the hill they were passing.<p>

"Hey!" Dean shouted, jumping to his feet and circling the faded yellow carriage and haggard, yellow eyed man, "Watch where you drive, you almost hit my-"

The man narrowed his eyes, "You, you're the boy that..." he paused with a soft smile, "You saved my bird. I suppose I should have thanked you."

Dean exhaled all of his anger, throwing a look over Castiel who was already brushing off his black trousers, "Yes, well, how about a ride?"

The man frowned, "To where?"

"To Wall," Dean stated.

"Safe passage to Wall," Castiel announced but the man interrupted her with a sardonic laugh.

"My bird is not worth that much trouble." The yellow eyed man guffawed.

"Then we'll pay for our way to Wall," Dean stated.

"With what?" The man jumped down from the carriage and circled Dean, "How about that flower? It's very dear to me, had one like it years ago."

"It was his mother's!" Castiel shouted. Dean held it tightly to his breast.

"It must be very dear to you," The man frowned, "to keep it so close to your heart."

"My mother gave it to me," Dean frowned.

"Brilliant," The man grinned, "A gift like that will assure you safe ride, lodging, and food for your entire trip to the market. Just give me the flower."

Dean frowned and passed a look to Castiel. the star frowned but shrugged, unsure of how to approach the bargain. Dean handed the flower over, "Deal."

The man took the flower with a smile, "A lucky charm this one, protects the holder from all magic. Including magic like this," The man waved his hand and Dean gasped, grabbing his heart and falling to the ground.

"DEAN!" Castiel rushed forward as a cloud of blue mist surrounded his body. The yellow eyed man laughed as he watched Dean shrink to the size and shape of a mouse. The yellow eyed man laughed as he bent to pick up the mouse, Castiel rushed forward to grab hold of the transformed Dean before him but felt an invisible wall block him out, "What did you do?"

"See," The yellow eyed man began, "The caravan's pretty small and food is expensive. And I already have a useless slave that takes up most of my attention. So shrinking you down to the size of a mouse will guarantee you passage and food to Wall."

"You assbutt!" Castiel shouted, attempting to punch the yellow eyed man and grab Dean but the force surrounding the yellow eyed man threw him back to the ground. Something was blocking Castiel out, he couldn't touch the yellow eyed witch nor did it seem the man could feel him at all. Castiel sprang to his feet and followed the yellow eyed man as he circled the caravan then entered it. Castiel heaved a sigh, "Am I to assume you can't see me or hear me?"

When Castiel received no response, he huffed, "Well, you smell, your rude and I hope you choke on your ratty hair!"

The yellow eyed man passed a piece of cheese to the mouse then shoved him in a small cage hanging above a pile of blankets in the corner of the caravan, "I promise you'll be in one piece upon your arrival into Wall."

The blue bird squawked from its perch above the door. It bounced around a peg, held back by the silver chain clinking away. Castiel neared it, feeling warm and content from beneath the bird's perch.

"Of course I'll keep my promise," The man hissed to the blue bird, "What do you take me for?"

He slammed the door shut, leaving Castiel in the dark with the two animals.

* * *

><p>The carriage drove through the night, Castiel sitting between a very silent mouse and a chirpy blue bird. They stopped once when at twilight, the cart coming to an abrupt hault that had sent both Castiel and the bird falling to the floor. In the confusion, the bird began to roll about, a puff of blue smoke seeping from the tiny thing's body. It wrapped around the bird and began to twist upwards. Higher and higher, the smoke circled to form a human body before it was sucked back in again. A woman had taken the bird's place. She had shinning green eyes and tumbles of curly blonde hair. Her fragile shape was covered in a solid blue dress, the top half of the dress falling off her shoulders and tightening around the bodice. With a soft, knowing smile thrown over her thin shoulder to Castiel, she pulled a stool and supplies for fire from the caravan to the outside.<p>

The yellow eyed witch held a skewered rabbit up to her to roast. He circled the cart and was out of view once the woman had placed it over the fire to cook. She then returned to the caravan to help him up. When her master was in sight, hovering over the fire and waiting for the meat to finish cooking, the woman ignored Castiel. Once the caravan started again, the bird remained close, chirping softly in Castiel's ear and rubbing her wing against his exposed neck. Castiel enjoyed the company but longed for Dean's voice, ached for his arms when the chill set in.

He peered down at the cage, the mouse that was formally Dean was gnawing on his cheese, Castiel could only laugh, "This is quite a situation you got us into. And you say stars cause all the trouble." Castiel snickered to himself and eased against the back of the caravan, "You probably can't understand a word I'm saying." Castiel hesitated then clapped his hands together, "If you can understand me, nod your head!"

He looked down into the cage, right into the tiny creatures big brown eyes. They stared at each other but the head did not move. Instead, after a long, agonizing minute, his nose twitched and he looked to the packs of cheese dangling in the corner. Castiel sighed and grabbed a block of chedder, "I thought so, you only want cheese don't you? So won't have to be embaressed when I tell you what I'm thinking?"

The creature did not answer so Castiel sighed, "Right, well I'm tired of keeping my feelings to myself, so I'm just going to say it! Once I say it, that's it, I won't think any more about it and we won't talk about it."

Castiel exhaled once more, preparing himself for his confession. He relaxed his shoulders and looked back to the cursed Dean, "You know, what I said about love? I, well I know more than I said. I've watched humans fall in love for centuries, in fact, it's the best thing about your world. All the anger, the hatred and violence, it's all washed away with the beauty that is love. I wished for it so much for myself, I ached for it. And I think all its beauty has blinded me, made me mistake love for..." Castiel gulped, "well, for loathing, which is really very easy when dealing with a man like you." Castiel grasped his heart, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is..."

The cart rattled to a stop, shocking Castiel so abruptly that he fell to the floor along with several jars filled with fruits. The yellow eyed man entered the cart and pulled Dean from his cage. Castiel followed him out and watched as the yellow eyed witch raised Dean to his lips and pointed beyond the trees with a thin finger, "The wall is two miles in that direction. You can walk but you won't get through until tomorrow evening."

The witch whispered something deep, hypnotic into the mouse's ear. The overgrown appendages began to twitch and then the whole body began to convulse. The brown fur fell away, revealing supple pink skin. Castiel blushed and looked away, out of fear that Dean would appear naked before them. When Castiel dared to turn back again, Dean was in his own body though not very steady on his feet. Dean pulled out his sword, muttered 'son of a bitch' then fell to the ground, too dizzy to stand. Castiel ran to his side as the man laughed.

"I warned you there would be some dizziness. Look, I got you here in a couple of hours, Wall is a two mile walk that way," He pointed down a row of tents and lanterns to the forest beyond, "Now be off with you, I have a reputation to keep."

"Dean," Castiel shook the man's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Dean heaved a sigh from beneath Castiel then smiled crookedly, "Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. Did he harm you at all?"

Castiel helped Dean to his feet and brushed him off, "To be honest, I don't think he knew I was there. I'm unharmed."

Dean nodded, shoulders relaxed, "Come on, we should try to cross the Wall. Are you ready for it?"

"Hardly."

"You'll be fine," Dean took Castiel's wrist and led him away from the crowds, "I know you'll like Sammy. He's got a room full of books and no one to really read with him. Adam will be alright but he can hardly keep a secret so I'm not leaving you alone with him." Castiel laughed, taking Dean's hand in his and twinning their fingers together, listening quietly as Dean imagined how Castiel would react to his family.

They reached the tree line when Dean realized he'd been rambling. He stopped short of the trees, pulling Castiel back, "You know what, we can wait. Lisa's birthday is tomorrow. We can..." Dean bit his lip, watching Castiel out of the corner of his eye, "We can enjoy the sights, wash up and all that."

Castiel smiled, the glow about him could have been the light of the lanterns but Dean liked to think he'd made Castiel glow himself.

The two made their way back to the crowds, hand in hand, buying the local snacks and speaking softly to each other. Castiel tried to withhold his glow but having Dean here, with no thought for Lisa or crossing the Wall, Castiel could feel his heart swelling and breaking out of his body in joy.

"You're very much in love," A snarky woman laughed from beside Castiel, she wore dark goggles over her eyes and peered over a crystal ball, "Oh, and he's got a sexy ass too. You've got good taste."

Castiel looked around quickly for Dean, finding him a booth away, picking out candies. Castiel turned back to the dark haired gypsy and leaned over the crystal ball, "You see my love for him?"

The gypsy laughed, "Honey the moon can see your love for him." She tapped her narrow chin thoughtfully, "Maybe a better analogy would be the sun, he doesn't see your kind too often." She shrugged, "Well, I'll know for next time."

"You know who I am too?"

"You're..." She paused for a moment, small hand reaching for Castiel's, "...destined. You two are a love that has been planned for decades, centuries. We've all been waiting for this moment." Castiel exhaled shakily, the weight of his fate bearing down on his shoulders. He felt stifled and suffocated, heavy with everything that this adventure suddenly became. Then Dean's warm hand rested on his shoulder and everything just faded away.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of Castiel's neck with his thumb. The star eased back into Dean's grasp.

"Of course," The gypsy smiled, "Just reading fortunes. Your friend looks tired, perhaps he would like a bath and some sleep."

Castiel smiled gratefully but Dean frowned, "Rooms are all full."

The gypsy smiled, "Not a problem. I have room and food to share. There's a lake just behind my caravan where you can wash up."

"We can't accept that kind of hospitality." Dean began but the gypsy waved him off.

"No no, we travel in the same circles, Dean." She smiled, "I've got some towels for your friend. Follow me, Castiel."

Dean laughed, "Bobby again?"

Castiel shrugged and followed the gypsy beyond the tent and curtains to her caravan. She passed towels to Castiel and pointed beyond her caravan, "Just about a mile out, there should be some lanterns around."

"Thank you..." Castiel bit his lip.

She smiled, "Pamela. Now scoot, you smell."

Castiel laughed and followed the path to the lake, Dean made to follow but Pamela took his arm, "No no, pervert."

Dean blushed, "He can't be alone."

"He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Dean finally snuck away from Pamela when customer's passed her tent. He followed the path, stepping quietly over twigs and stones. The closer he got to the lake, the less people there were around until finally the only bodies in the area where Dean and the stare who may or may not be still bathing. Dean truly feared anyone coming around and spotting Castiel; too many people knew about Castiel and what he was, dangerous people. Dean needed the star in his sight at all times just to protect him.<p>

Or at least that was his defense.

It had nothing to do with Pamela's not so subtle remarks about Dean wanting to see Castiel naked. But then, Dean couldn't deny his was curious.

He heard Castiel's low, rhythmic humming and followed it to a closed off area where rocks mostly hid Castiel from prying eyes. So Dean had to get very close, practically on the rocks just to make sure Castiel was okay.

The man was humming and washing himself, pale skin alight with that familiar glimmer that created a halo around Castiel's head. It encircled his body and protruded just slightly from the man's shoulder blades. Dean rubbed his eyes to remove the vision but Castiel's illumination only grew, creating longer stretched of brightness from Castiel's shoulders.

Dean tried to look somewhere else, at Castiel's content face, the gold amulet that hung low around his neck, or the surrounding area for intruders. But his eyes only found the juncture of Castiel's hips, to the heavy flesh that rested in between. Dean turned quickly, blushing hotly. Heat pooled low in his belly and he felt too stiff and cramped in his leather pants and thick riding jacket.

Once his breathing and body was in order he peeked over the rocks again. Castiel was no longer in sight which terrified Dean. He ran to the edge of the lake just as Castiel surfaced again. Water dripped down Castiel's flat, lithe body; Dean swallowed audibly, throat suddenly dry. He tried to take a step back, to escape to some secluded area to take care of his problem when he tripped and fell on some loose rocks. The star was suddenly staring at him, "Dean?"

Dean gulped, "Uh, hey Cas. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Castiel smiled and moved to the bay, grabbing the towel and covering his hips with it, "Is that all Dean?"

"Y-yeah," He blushed deeply and turned away while Castiel got dressed. When he heard the final buckle snap in place, Dean turned and smiled, stunned by the bright glow around Castiel, "You look..."

Castiel smiled softly, took Dean's hand and walked them back to Pamela's tent. When they returned, Pamela gave them a knowing look and continued to tease customer's closer to her booth. She passed them blankets and pillows as the night grew on. Dean and Castiel curled up together just inside Pamela's doorway. Dean finally drifted to sleep, breathing in Castiel's clean smell.

Castiel snuck out after Dean had fallen asleep, retreating to the edge of Pamela's tent and starring up at the moon. He sighed, longing to speak with his mother but not feeling the encompassing loneliness anymore. Dean had filled the dark void he once felt and now Castiel only wished to spread his joy to his family in the sky.

The blonde woman from the yellow caravan appeared at Castiel's side, electric green eyes staring down Castiel like a cat ready to pounce. He suddenly realized how close Pamela's tent was to the yellow eyed man and how easily the blonde had stretched the chain to the max to sit beside Castiel. He shifted closer to her, if only to loosen the grip of the chain on her ankle. She smiled softly at him, "He seems like a good man, raised right."

"He is," Castiel smiled fondly, eyes following the woman's gaze to where Dean slept. They sat in companionable silence, Castiel's eyes falling to the woman's ankle, "He once caught me in one much like yours. Then, when he freed me, I ran away only to be caught in his clutches again by an obligation, one that binds me to him far more profoundly than that chain."

She smiled softly, fingers finds the black rope chain now resting on the outside of the shirt, "You have another obligation, this is not yours. I know this stone form a long time ago."

Castiel frowned, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, fingers brushing up Castiel's neck, to his cheek then through his hair, "I'm a friend."

The woman left after that, leaving Castiel to contemplate this new twist in their adventure. He returned to Dean's side, snuggling up to the body heat that was Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p>Deep into the festival, in fact it is right in the center of all of the market, is Diggory Dyke. Diggory Dyke is a worn down bar and hotel, the attraction was either the fairy whiskey or the frisky women. For the most part, the crowds are drunken men looking to score but some had darker purposes. Liked the aging man in long black robes that spoke to his ring in hushed, irritated tones.<p>

"I know the star is here, but I can hardly feel it. Someone is blocking the power. No I'm not coming back when I'm this close."

Or there was the two gentlemen clearly not starring at each other, one a short, dark haired man with shifty eyes and a thirst for scotch, the other a pale eyed, royal with rich clothing and a sharp sword.

"This must be the place the star is going." The young royal hissed.

"Would a man be really dumb enough to barter a star's heart?" The smaller man with a distinct accent muttered from the brim of his drink.

"Perhaps not, but the amulet, yes."

And then there was the smallish man with the long black robes and strange top hat. His dark brown hair slipped out in wisps from beneath the brim and the teasing smirk twitched with amusement as he scanned the bar. He sipped a beer easily before finding his target, a busty bar maid who licked her lips whenever she looked at him. He grinned and stretched, feeling the ease of Stormhold's power roll through him.

It had been eighteen long years, trapped in Stormhold, waiting for the rest of his promise to be fulfilled. He was getting close, could feel the pieces slide into place but they weren't there yet so he felt he could waist a little time in bed with a pretty face.

"Gabriel," The taller, hairy, crankier man grunted, latching onto the robed man's shoulder and guiding him away form the bar maid. The man in the black hat groaned and followed the hairier man to a secluded corner, "I'm glad you're here. It goes down tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, Bobby," Gabriel groaned, "Tomorrow, so I can have my fun tonight."

Bobby frowned, "Look, you made a promise. You have to follow through and tomorrow is the last day."

"Hey, I led the boy over the wall in the first place," Gabriel groaned, "I think my job is done."

"And you don't fear for your brother?" Bobby hissed, "We can't be sure Dean is ready, that this plan will follow through and if that idjit screws up, your brother will be the one hurt."

"Dean will be successful." Gabriel sipped his beer, "I thought you had faith in him."

Bobby sighed, eased back in his bar stool and sipped his own beer, "He's still an idjit."


	7. The End

**Part Six.**  
><strong>The End<strong>

When Dean woke up, it was deep in the night. The sounds around them were quiet and Dean had realized the entire market had settled in sleep in the inns that were away from Pamela's tent. His nose was cool, damp with dew that had settled over night but his body was warm, surrounded by heat. When he turned towards the warmth, his eyes fell upon Castiel. The star was snuggled close to him and sleeping softly.

Dean smiled, watching the rise and fall of Castiel's chest while he slept. Dean found himself at peace here on the cold wood and wet blankets beside this fallen star. He softly, inexplicably leaned down to Castiel's face, kissing his star's cheek gently. Dean pulled away, shocked by his own action. The joy of waking beside Castiel was oddly perfect, oddly more than anything he'd ever dreamed of with Lisa. And that realization burned all the way from his heart to his brain.

Castiel was a destined gift, a show of Dean's love to Lisa. And here Dean was, at a crossroad, unsure if he was willing to give Castiel to Lisa even for a moment. Then the star opened his eyes; all thoughts of Lisa and her birthday left his head. Castiel's eyes were bright, light in the haziness of half sleep and, for the very first time, Dean saw Castiel smile. It was full of pink lips, stretched tight over teeth and filled with brightness. Castiel's skin glimmered around his smile. Dean felt his heart bloom with warmth, a warmth that turned hot and zipped down his spine.

"What time is it?" Castiel whispered, voice rough with sleep. The tightness in Dean's pants became instantly unbearable and he moved his hips away from the star, so as not to give away his state.

"Late," Dean whispered, "Or early. Everyone is asleep."

Castiel fell to his back and stretched, spine arched in a glorious curve that made Dean moan and his groin swell. The star turned to him, eyes full of curiosity and Dean could only shrug, "W-Where's Pamela?"

Castiel shrugged, looking around them to find no one other than rows of empty tents and livestock, "Maybe she got a room at the inn."

Dean nodded, "Lucky her. I guess we're all alone."

Castiel rolled to his side, coming closer to Dean, "I suppose."

Dean bit his lip, eyes following the curve of Castiel's nose, all the way down to his lips. The star licked them and Dean felt a moan try to escape again. Castiel seemed to catch it this time, a grin lifting the edges of his lips in a way that Dean wanted to swallow with a kiss, "Are you tempted, good sir?"

Dean looked back up into Castiel's eyes, "W-what?"

Castiel scooted just a little closer, breath puffing out onto Dean's face. Dean moved closer as well, "You danced with me on the ship, watched me take a bath, and now you are lying next to me? What would your dear Lisa think?"

"She probably wouldn't be pleased," He laughed, "Especially if she were to hear your speech earlier," Dean smiled, leaning closer to the star, "Though I must say, I enjoyed it very much."

Castiel's eyes widened in shock, "You-You heard that? B-but you were a mouse!"

A blush came over the star and he pulled away from Dean, hiding his face in his palms. Dean laughed loudly, taking hold of Castiel's wrists and trying to pull them away from his face. Castiel resisted, or tried to, but Dean won in the end. He took both of Castiel's hands in his own and moved them to his lips. He kissed each finger lightly, "I heard every word and you never finished what you were saying, Cas."

Castiel blushed, then bit his lip and looked away, "You weren't suppose to hear any of it."

Dean chuckled again, "Well I did. And I'm requesting you finish what you were about to say." Castiel tried to pull away but Dean rolled on top of him, blocking the star's path of escape. They gasped when their most intimate parts lined together, both hard and hot. The friction caused pleasure to cloud their minds, "You began by saying you could confuse love for hatred?" Castiel still tried to pull away, hips bumping up into Dean's own as he tried to squirm out of Dean's grasp, "And that 'for a man like me' it would be easy?"

"Let me go, Dean." Castiel hissed, "Lisa would not approve of this."

Dean smiled, raising Castiel's hands above his head and grasping them in one palm. Dean used his free hand to stroke Castiel's cheek, "We're not talking about Lisa. Now, what were you about to say?"

Castiel squirmed a little more, feeling hot and itchy beneath Dean's grasp. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable, something was beginning to boil in his lower stomach, "Assbutt."

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel's cheek, "Nope that's not it."

Dean's hands moved lower and lower until they reached Castiel's rear. Dean grasped it, forcing Castiel's hips harder against his own. Castiel released a breathy moan, "Dean, I..."

Dean kissed Castiel then, a gentle but hot pressure against each other's mouths. Castiel tasted like lightning in the sky, all heat and electricity. Dean bit and licked at every inch of the star's puffy lips, capturing the taste in his mouth forever. Dean pressed on the star's lower back, bringing him as close as possible to Dean. They groaned together when their groins touched and rubbed together, everything lined up perfectly. They pulled apart to gasp for air, chests moving with each other.

Dean smiled down at Castiel, watching as the hazy blue eyes tried to focus on Dean's face. Dean leaned down and kissed the star's cheek, then his chin, then his neck, causing Castiel to buck up into Dean. Castiel moaned loudly and they shared another kiss. Dean's hand squeezed Castiel's rear once more then found the line where his shirt and vest ended and his pants began. Dean ran his finger along the edges of Castiel's pants, burning against Castiel's skin. When he crossed over the stars stomach, he felt the muscles flutter beneath. He chuckled into Castiel's neck, kissing and licking the skin while his fingers found the zipper of the star's pants.

"Dean," Castiel sighed, hips moving up and down, seeking friction and pleasure. Dean freed the star's thick organ, memorized by the head and weight of Castiel's full erection. He pumped twice, watching the star cry out in ecstasy, "Dean, please."

Dean stroked the star's penis once more before finding the buttons and zippers of his own pants. He freed his own genitals and stroked himself for lubrication. He lined himself up with Castiel, groaning in pure bliss when their groins met. They moaned together and Dean moved against the star, gently humping against the other man.

The star wrapped his legs around Dean's hips, easily allowing them to rub against each other with more friction. When Dean began to move at a more rapid pace, the star's cried out from the pleasure. Dean took Castiel's mouth again, invading it with his tongue. They moaned into each other's mouths until they reached their peak, crashing so hard that they both saw flashes of lights behind their eyes.

Dean rested on top of Castiel for just a little longer, watching the star shake with the after shocks of his pleasure. Dean kissed the star until Castiel fell back to sleep, then he rolled to his side, grabbing a discarded cloth to clean them both. When he was finished, he pulled the star close to him and curled around the smaller frame. The other man curled up into him and exhaled happily. Dean fell asleep again with the moon sinking down beneath the trees and Castiel curled up warmly within his arms.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke a few hours later, body still mostly curled around Castiel and Pamela grinning above them. Dean glared, then whispered, "What?"<p>

Pamela just shrugged, "I need some things from the tent. Didn't think you'd want any personal affects showing."

Dean blushed and wrapped the blanket over Castiel tighter. Pamela just smirked and entered the tent. She grabbed a flask and several candles before leaving the tent again. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel again, the star moaned and turned away from him, taking the blankets with him. Dean smiled and squirmed out of the tent, leaving Castiel alone to sleep. He righted his clothes and joined Pamela at her stall.

The fortune teller was slumped over her chair, drinking liquor with a goofy smile, "Today is your Lisa's birthday."

Dean agreed with a solemn sigh. He then gasped once an idea hit him. Dean turned back to the cabin, pulling a pair of scissors from a duffle in Pamela's tent, he snipped a few long hairs from the nape of Castiel's neck. He kissed the skin again, taking one deep wiff of the star before wrapping the clippings in some of the spare cloth Pamela had. He stepped passed Pamela with a bright smile, "Tell Cas that I've gone to see Lisa, but I'll be back. That when I return, I have a lot to say to him, important things."

Pamela gave him a goofy smile, eyes hazy with alcohol. She nodded, half out of her chair and Dean left. He pocketed Castiel's hair and walked the two miles to the Wall. The market hardly had any people, a few that were setting up shop but most folks were still asleep. Dean grinned brightly, feeling light and in love. This was love, a constant burning weight in his heart that made him smile like a fool and want to run all the way back to Castiel's side.

He reached the stone, out of breath and face to face with a pretty woman. He smiled, naively thinking Lisa had met him at the Wall. She must have been worried for him, he'd been gone so long. This was the last day he could go through the Wall and he was sure Lisa would be waiting to great him, to get her star and live happily ever after. But when Dean got closer, the curvaceous woman in the white dress seemed less like Lisa.

Dean struggled to remember Lisa's hair. He was sure she wasn't a blonde like this woman smiling and waiving frantically at him. She had to have red hair, or maybe it was black. Yes, black but not the color of night like Cas, like a chocolate brown, dull and mostly up in a tight ponytail.

"Dean!" The woman cried, blue eyes alight with joy. Her tight curls were pinned up around her soft face, some tucked in under a wide brim hat that matched her airy dress. She leaned around a stalky man with a gun and gestured him closer. Dean was sure this wasn't Lisa, Lisa's smile wasn't so toothy or bright, right?

"Hi," Dean waived from the other side of the wall, "Do I know you?"

She smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him across the wall, "Of course, Dean. I know I grew up in the last few months but I'm not that different, right?" She pulled him towards a tall man, practically a giant with long floppy hair that towered over the rest of the villagers in Lawrence, "Sam, I found him!"

The giant turned to face him and that goofy grin trying to fight the sadness in his large brown eyes was a face Dean would never forget. This was his brother and Dean used all of his force and energy to envelope Sam in a tight hug. He felt large hands wrap around him, squeezing the life out of him as well, "Dean, you came back."

They pulled away, smiling at each other, "Of course, Sammy. Damn, you shot straight up didn't you? How long was I gone for?"

"Long enough," The woman smiled, taking Sam's arm in her small hands, "You look good, Dean."

Dean stared at her, imagined her several months younger before he smiled brightly, "Jessica! Little Jessica, look at you! You've really...grown!"

Jessica laughed, hugging Dean tightly, pressing her now amble breasts into his chest. Dean laughed, remembering a time before when the feeling would have been exciting. Dean only squeezed her tighter, twirled her around then set her right again. Sam took hold of her small shoulders once Dean put her down. Dean smiled at the two of them, Sam leaning as close as possible to Jessica, the girl herself blushing and smiling brightly. Dean hoped he and Castiel looked like that around others, "Is there...something you should tell me?"

Jessica blushed before waiving her hand in his face, a bright diamond on a simple gold band caught Dean's attention. It was their mother's engagement ring, the one John Winchester had inherited from his mother, "Sammy you proposed! With mom's ring? How'd you even get it off her finger? The woman would rather die than take the ring off."

The two were quiet for a moment before Sam coughed, "Dean, there's a lot that you missed."

Dean frowned, already sure what it was. Their mother had had a bad cough before Dean left and John Winchester wasn't much of a caretaker without his sons around. He wasn't sure he was ready to here bad news before seeing Lisa, "Can it, can it wait? I have to see Lisa."

Jessica had Dean's hand in both of hers and was pulling him towards the village before Dean could resist, "Yes, yes, she is waiting for you. Bad news can wait!" She smiled brightly, pulling Dean along. Sam followed closely, "You must have so many good stories, Dean. I can't wait to here them all!"

Dean laughed as he shared a few with them on his way to town. They went straight to the Roadhouse, now run by Bill Harvelle's brother who'd spent most of his youth out of Lawrence, where Jessica led Dean to a back room. She fixed his jacket, fluffed his hair lightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck, Dean."

Dean had a minute to ponder Jessica's eagerness, the way she hardly hesitated passing her fingers over his pointed ears, before the girl pushed him into the room.

The back room, a study filled with books, pictures and a worn set of sitting chairs, was mostly for the men of Lawrence to gather and be away from their wives. Sometimes is was a sewing club meeting where women could be away from their husbands but now it held a single woman in a pale blue dress. She sat properly, spine straight, breasts stuck out to seem larger, more appealing than they were. She had a warm smile on her tanned face and her deep brown eyes shown with relief when they fell on Dean, "Dean Winchester?"

Dean stepped closer, watching the woman's brown eyes that glittered just a little in the soft light. He brown hair was loose in a cascade of curls down her back and over her thin shoulders. Her smile was coy, manipulative and Dean felt his insides shrivel up with the look. The bliss Dean had woken up with, that had grown upon seeing Sam and Jessica, escaped Dean's grasp upon seeing Lisa's face.

"Look at you! You've finally become a man." Lisa stepped up to him, small hand stoking his hair, then his ears, and then his cheek. Dean's inside recoiled at her touch, itching to be back with his star, "There are so many things I wish to say to you, Dean. So much that my heart is heavy with guilt and sadness. I must start with the most important, Dean. I'm sorry for my foolishness that set the idea in your head to go on that journey," She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the chairs. She sat across from him with her hand still wrapped tightly in his own hand, "I thought you were too much of a coward, too much of a boy to follow through with your promise. And then you were a gone, and you took so long to come back, I thought surely you had died somewhere on the other side of the Wall." She began to sob, dabbing at her tears with a tissue she produced in her free hand, "I have had to live each day with the possibility that I had sent you to your death."

Dean sighed, "Lisa..."

She held up her free hand, "No, please. I lied to you, Dean. I played you and it was shameful." He hands found one of Dean's and raised it to her lips. Dean cringed when they brushed against his fingers, "Ask me why I did not kiss you that night."

He smiled softly, "It was your right not to kiss me. And I didn't come here to make you cry, Lisa. I didn't seek out the star to make you miserable."

Her head tipped to one side, a gesture that was so startling familiar that Dean felt the ache of longing, of missing Castiel. Lisa smiled through her tears, "You found my star?"

Dean balked at her possessiveness of what was not hers but he swallowed it down with a stiff smile, "Yes, the star is back in the meadow but I did do what you asked of me."

Lisa sat up eagerly before her smile fell, "Before you give me that gift, I ask you one more favor. Ask me why I did not kiss you that night?"

Dean sighed, "It's not important anymore Lisa." He began but stopped when he found her look, serious, determined and Dean sighed, "Lisa, why didn't you kiss me that night?"

"Because right before we'd gone to dinner, Matt asked me to marry him," Lisa sighed, "I was happy, Dean. But frustrated too, he wanted us to wait until after we were married, almost a whole year away. And then you were there with champagne so I thought to make him jealous. And then you were spouting this poetry about adventure and seeking out a fallen star and I just let you go with my hand in marriage as your prize. I was terrified that you would return to claim my hand and if you did not, I would be at fault for your death."

"Lisa," Dean sighed, leaning forward, smelling her flowery perfume that irritated his nostrils, "You love Dr. Matt, right?"

She threw herself across the chairs and hugged Dean tightly, "But I gave you my word, Dean. And I will keep it. I have already explained the situation to Matt, he understands even if he wasn't happy. I am responsible for all that you have gone through and if you want me, I am yours."

Dean stroked her hair, finding it greasy, fake and full of product that Castiel didn't need. This visit certainly was full of revelations, "Lisa, honestly, I don't hold any responsibility on you. I had a good time on my adventure, saw things that made being away from home easy and it has changed me in such a profound way that I can't ever be the same person I was before. But Lisa, you did not promise me your hand if I came back with a star," Lisa sniffled, "You promised anything I desired."

She leapt out of his arms with a deep blush, "Then you-"

"No, No," Dean blushed, "Lisa, I only desire your happiness. I want you to be happy with Dr. Matt, marry him as soon as possible and live in perfect bliss for the rest of your life."

Lisa smiled brightly, dabbing at her tears, "You mean it?"

Dean took her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek gently, "Marry him with my blessing and we'll be even. The star will definitely agree with me!"

They stood and hugged tightly, Lisa crying happily. She pulled away with a sniffle, "Well, let me see my star!"

Dean smiled and pulled the folded cloth from his pocket. He presented it to her with a smile, "Your star."

Lisa smiled softly, taking hold of the cloth and unfolding it in her hands. She frowned deeply, "Dean, I'm grateful but this is just stardust."

Dean frowned and took hold of the cloth, unveiling silver, gold and rock particles. Dean gasped, "He can't cross the wall."

"Dean? Is something wrong?"

"It-It's Castiel," Dean gripped the cloth tightly, "He can't cross the wall."

With that, Dean pushed passed Lisa, passed the hulking form of Matt as he entered the room. Dean brushed passed the open area of the Roadhouse and almost made it to the door when Sam's large hand grabbed onto him, "Dean? Dean what's wrong?"

When Dean's eyes focused again, Sam and Jessica were around him, Dr. Matt and Lisa off to the side. All four were giving him a concerned look but Dean brushed it off, "It's Cas, I have to get back to Wall."

Dean slipped out of Sam's grasp but could not outrun the man. The giant stopped him once more just at the edge of Wall, "Dean, please what is going on?"

Jessica was nearing them and the Wall was only another mile but Sam was giving him such a concerned look and there was no way Dean could lie to his brother. So he let it all go, "The star, it fell but it was a man and I thought I could bring him through the wall but I can't. And I can guarantee he's on his way here and I have to stop him. He has to stay on the other side of the wall, and I have to be with him."

Sam stood in shock, hand still clasped to Dean's upper arm. Jessica caught up with them, painting and the bottom of her skirt torn, "What's going on?"

"Dean and I are crossing the wall," Sam took Jessica into his arms and hugged her tight, "If I don't come back by nightfall-"

"Then I cross and go after you," Jessica grinned, pushing out of Sam's grasp and shoving the two towards the wall, "You better go now. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Castiel awoke mid morning to a bright sun in his eyes and no body to curl up against. He felt a warm burn all the way up his spine and a pleasant ache that he was sure was making him glow. He stretched his sore limbs from beneath the thick blanket. He was thankful to be warmed by the sunlight but the chill of waking alone after such an intimate experience soon settled on his skin and heavied his heart. He frowned, reached outside of the blanket to feel the spot where Dean had been the night before and found it cold. The loneliness crept back in again as Castiel pulled himself to his feet and wondered out to the front of Pamela's booth.<p>

Pamela was slumped across her table, half on top of her crystal ball. Castiel shook her shoulder gently, "Pamela, did you see where Dean went off too?"

She moaned, "Myeah, went to see Lisa, had something important to say."

Castiel frowned, "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No," Pamela moaned, "Now go away!"

Castiel sniffled, rubbing the burn from his eyes. He fixed his clothing, his hair and straightened his shoulders before stepping out into the market place. He felt cold, heavy on his skin, a chill seeping into the center of his heart. If even after what they had done, Dean still wanted Lisa, Castiel had the right to hear it face-to-face. He walked the crowded market place, vision focused on the single road through the distant tree line that led him to the stone wall.

He faintly heard screaming, a woman crying for him but Castiel continued on. He would not be swayed by Pamela or anyone else. He just needed to see Dean.

The Wall was in sight, his foot just inches from crossing the wall when the rumblings of a runaway caravan was heard. Castiel turned just before crossing to find the yellow eyed man's caravan rumbling towards her, guided by the blonde woman in the blue dress. Castiel watched as she forced the caravan to a stop, jerking on the reigns to prevent the horse from moving any further. The creature stopped just in front of Castiel, huffing into the star's face. She leapt down from the driver's seat and whipped Castiel into a warm, hug. Her heart was beating fast and tears were streaming down your face, "Stop, please. If you cross that wall you'll die!"

"What?" Castiel muttered into the woman's shoulder but was interrupted by the sound of creaking wood. When they looked towards the caravan, the back door was bending, breaking under the pressure of the yellow eyed man's magic.

The woman gripped Castiel's shoulder tightly, moving him away from the wall and the caravan, "I locked him in the back room so I could get to you faster."

"You little slut!" The door burst and fell away in pieces, revealing the yellow eyed man. His eyes were narrow, focused on the woman and he was shaking with rage, "You bitch! Where am I?"

A four horse carriage came from behind them, interrupting the yellow eyed man's rant. The caretaker from the inn appeared, far more lanky and wrinkled then when Castiel had last saw him. Castiel held on to the woman tightly, pulling her away from both aging individuals. The wrinkly man pushed his robes out of the way as he descended from the carriage, smiling viciously, "Thinking of crossing the wall, were you? I wouldn't recommend it. Unless you'd like to be turned into a rock."

The yellow eyed man frowned at the aged witch, "Are you speaking to me?"

The man circled both the star and the woman with hungry eyes. He looked up quickly to find the yellow eyed witch, "Ah, Azazel, I didn't know you were here." He turned back to the star, stroking a frail, wart infested finger down Castiel's cheek. The star flinched at the contact, attempting move away from the man, "But no, I'm talking to the star."

Azazel frowned, "Star? My slave girl isn't a star. She's hardly a slave. Trust me, I would know."

"Trust you," The man laughed again, taking a long whiff of Castiel's hair, "I wouldn't do that twice in my life." He moved away from Castiel and the blonde woman, raising his hand to Azazel, "What will it be Azazel? Will you run away with your head intact or shall I remove it for you?"

There was a moment of tense electricity in the air, Castiel could feel it and then Lucifer unleashed a waive of power, bright green and blinding. Castiel hugged the woman to him as tightly as possible and turned away as Azazel burst into a green fire. His body burned away with an agonizing scream and then there was silence.

Castiel and the woman turned back to Lucifer who was slumped over, skin peeling away and rotting. His hair was completely gone, hazel eyes sunken in, body skeletal and terrifying, "Well, Castiel, get in."

"He's not going with you," The woman gripped him tightly. Castiel idly wondered if this was what having a mother felt like, warm and safe.

Lucifer waved his hand, the silver chain that had once bound the woman to Azazel, bound Castiel and her together by the wrist, "I assure you, Mary Campbell, that he will and I'll take both of you if I have to. And you'll either come in the carriage or be dragged behind it. You're choice."

"How do you know me?" The blonde woman frowned, squeezing Castiel tightly.

Lucifer smiled, "I'm that good, now stop stalling and get in the carriage."

Castiel and Mary held hands tightly, Castiel seeking warmth in the woman's strong grip. And together, they stepped into the carriage. Luficer stepped up to the driver's seat, turning the carriage around and back towards his castle, passing a single white horse with two riders atop.

Christian stopped his horse and stared at the black carriage led by an old man that disappeared behind them. He knew that carriage to be his brother's, the horses were Mark's too. Which meant that this man was his brother's killer.

"Prince Christian?" Crowley muttered behind him.

Before Christian could respond, two bodies burst through an opening in the stone wall beside them. There was a stalky, sandy colored man with electric green eyes and an ancient sword strapped to his hip. Behind him was a much taller man, hazel eyes much duller than the others with floppy brown hair and the look of a boy in a man's body.

The shorter man composed himself first. He looked around frantically, "Cas! Castiel!"

"That's the name of the star," Crowley muttered into Christian's ear.

"Really?" Christian jumped from his horse and approached the two men. The taller saw him first and began to raise a sword he had tucked behind him but the shorter man stopped him with an outstretched hand, "You, boy? How do you know the star?"

The shorter man raised his own sword, revealing the latin engravings of 'non timebo mala' and a pentagram along the sheath. Christian stopped in his tracks, "The Colt? How did you get that sword. That belongs to the King of Stormhold! Me, King Christian."

The shorter man lowered the sword, "Christian? I knew your brother Mark. I took a ride with him to the inn. Before the witch killed him."

Christian cursed, "I knew it."

"You saw the witch?" He approached Christian, "Which way did they go?"

Christian gestured back towards his horse with Crowley atop it, the servant pointed further down the path in which the caravan had disappeared through. Once the brother's understood the direction they needed to go, The Prince of Stormhold hopped on his own horse. The short of the brothers turned to the abandoned yellow convoy, he raised he sword and sliced at the ties that had bound the horse to the cart. The smaller man sheethed his sword again and jumped onto the creature. The taller brother jumped up behind him and waited for Christian to lead the way. He nodded to the smaller brother and turned his horse to the direction of the carriage. He dug his heels into the flanks of his horse and took off, the thundering of the brother's horse followed him all the way to the castle.

* * *

><p>"About time brother!" Lilith hissed when Lucifer entered, dragging Castiel and Mary behind him. He walked with a limp but had enough strength to pull the two apart and toss Mary aside. He threw Castiel into Lilith's arms who smelled his hair deeply, "He smells terrified. That will hardly do us good."<p>

"Well I got him here didn't I?" Lucifer sighed, following Lilith and the star back to the main staircase.

"Just in time brother," Meg grinned, "You're looking a little, aged."

The two women cackled as Lilith threw Castiel onto the table. He groaned as the pain blurred his vision. They strapped his wrists and legs to the table then turned away from him to seek knives. Castiel looked through the dusty railing, spotting Mary hiding behind a row of abandoned cages. She was seeking a weapon to save Castiel but the star knew she would be too late.

The three aged witches circled Castiel's table, brandishing sharp knives whose edges glimmered with a quiet but disheartening sense of lethality. Castiel felt his heart throb in his chest but fear was not his first thought, it was longing. He wished for Dean to be here, to hug him or even just to be near him and speak his name. Castiel felt his heart sinking deeper into his chest, because Dean was not coming to save him. Dean was happy with his love back in Lawrence and Castiel would die here.

The doors suddenly burst open, slamming against the back walls and shaking the rafters. Castiel turned to his right to find Dean brandishing the blade he'd gotten from Rufus. Beside him was a giant man that looked like Dean, enough to be considered family but with obvious differences that had seperated them as individuals. It was his brother, the one Dean had thought Castiel would like to meet from Lawrence. Castiel was shamed to be in this position when he first met Dean's family. He was strapped to a table, covered in dirt, sweat and fear and he was about to meet the most important thing in Dean's life. Castiel didn't feel that was a very good first impression when one plans to spend their life in the Winchester family company. The third man was not one Castiel recognized but he charged first, brandishing his blade.

"Go Meg," Lucifer nudged the youngest woman. She grinned and walked down to where Christian was, taking an offensive stance, with a dark hunger for violence clear in her eyes. She waved her hand, setting Christian's leather coat on fire. He hurried to remove it and dropped the blade in the rush. Not so easily deterred, She set him on fire once more and watched him remove his shirt. She turned to the Lucifer and Lilith with a wicked grin, sharing in this perverse moment of delight.

With her back turned, Christian pulled a small dagger from his boot and threw it at her, blade turning end over end for a few breathless seconds before landing, the sharp edge striking her in the heart. He then lunged towards her, throwing her body against a sharp pillar against the wall.

In the confusion, Mary grabbed Sam and Dean and pulled them behind the cages with her. Dean tried to slash at her but Mary stopped him, grabbing his wrist, "Dean, Dean I'm your mother, stop."

The two boys stared at her, wide eyed. Dean searched out her face and saw the matching green eyes, electric and mystical like Dean's own. He smiled and gripped her in a tight hug, "Mom, I missed you."

"I know, baby." She smiled, eyes tearing up a little. She grabbed Sam too, the three hugging tightly, "I wanted so badly to find you two. I prayed every night to be freed but I couldn't until...you Dean."

"Me?" Dean frowned. Behind them Lucifer was brandishing a small clay doll. He grinned as he lifted the clay doll's left arm. Christian cried out in shock when his own left arm was raised without his consent. Lucifer and Lilith cackled, then the eldest witch took hold of right leg of the doll. He bent it at an awkward angle and the resounding crack of Christian's right leg breaking echoed in the empty hall. Christian bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, breaking the skin of his lip with his teeth. The Prince took a step forward with his good leg, trying to lower his arm but he was unable to break the voodoo hold over him. Lucifer smiled maliciously, he raised the doll over the railing, just above the fountain that trickled into a pool at the bottom of the stairs. Lucifer dropped the clay doll into the water and the boys watched helplessly as Christian began to float in the air.

Their mother grabbed Dean's attention again, "When the moon looses a son, when a star falls for love."

"Castiel," Dean whispered and Mary smiled softly.

"He loves you and you need to save him." Mary kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean turned to Sam, "You ready?"

Sam nodded and the two stepped into the main pathway. They watched Christian float in hair, limbs and hair swirling as if he were suspended in water. Suddenly he stopped struggling, his eyes gone vacant, and his body fell to the ground, dead.

"Go Lilith," Lucifer growled, watching the two men approach. Castiel watched to, eyes focused on Dean, trying to keep his heart from swelling out of his chest with hope and love. Castiel thought of the bindings pinching his skin, of the witch above him with the sharp blade in hopes that would stop his skin from glittering.

Lilith circled around Castiel and descended the long staircase towards Dean and Sam. Sam stepped forward, first pulling his broad sword and then a small, wood handled dagger from his riding boots. Lilith raised her hand, nails smoking with acid. She lunged at Sam, brandishing her extended nails. He dodged her easily, slicing at her stomach but the metal of his blade melted away. He dropped the weapon before it burned his hand and raised the dagger.

"Give up, boy." Lilith hissed.

"Never," Sam grinned and charged at the witch. He raised the dagger his in the air and plunged it straight down on Lilith's skull. She stared in shock before collapsing to the ground and bleeding out on the tile. Sam returned to Dean and Mary, "What now Dean?"

Dean watched Castiel, watched the way he squirmed against his bindings, the glow around him struggling to brighten as he watched Dean. He turned back to his brother and mother. With a proud grin, he pushed the two towards the door, "Get to safety."

Sam took Mary outside with little hesitation and Dean faced Lucifer again. He stepped closer to the grand stairwell and raised his sword towards the witch, "Let Castiel go."

Lucifer looked down at the star, watched the man's heart pound against his chest, his skin glitter with the beginnings of joy. Lucifer raised his sword, "Or I could kill the star here and now! I thought I'd have to live with a frightened and bitter heart but upon seeing you, look at the way he glows!"

"NO!" Castiel shouted, trying desperately not to glow but the dagger never reached Castiel's chest. Dean had picked up Christian's sword and threw it at Lucifer, catching Lucifer's hands with the blade. The witch was pinned to the wall behind them, the sword stuck deep in the wood grain.

Dean rushed up the stairs to Castiel, cutting away the leather bindings and pulling the star into a hug. Castiel couldn't stop the glow now, glittering so brightly that Dean had to squint.

"You came back," Castiel gasped for air, gripping Dean tightly.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered into Castiel's hair, kissing the top of the man's head, "I won't leave you again."

Castiel smiled into Dean's shoulder, "No, you will not."

All Castiel had wanted to do in that moment was kiss the man who he had come to love so wholly and completely, but they had to escape. The star pulled away from Dean, latching onto his wrist and running. Dean laughed, "I swear once we're out of danger, I am going to do so many things to you."

Castiel laughed, "I hope so."

The rushed down the stairs as Christian's sword flew by Dean's face, clipping his ear. They stopped abruptly and turned to find Lucifer, free of the sword and snarling angrily, "You kill my sisters, take my star, and now you think you can escape me?"

Dean pulled Castiel close to him, raising his sword and following Lucifer's movements. The witch paced the top of the stairs, hands glowing, face darkening. The black shutters fell over the windows and doors, leaving the place void of all light save for the low lit torches and the chandelier hanging from the center of the room. Suddenly the mirrors began to shatter, one by one, forcing them to run back towards the stair case. Dean gripped Castiel's hand tightly as he ran to safety. They ran until they reached the fountain, directly below Lucifer.

Dean pulled Castiel close, one arm wrapped around his waist.

Lucifer walked down the stair, slowly, footsteps echoing menacingly, dagger gripped tight in his hand. He snarled down at them as he reached the bottom stairs, "There is no escaping me, I will take that star and eternal youth will be mine."

"Cas," Dean whispered, pulled the star behind him and pushed him towards the exit, "Run as fast as you can. I'll distract him."

"How noble," Lucifer grinned, "True love conquers all, doesn't it? Makes us fools and heroes."

Castiel latched onto Dean tightly, pulling the man into a tight hug, "Close your eyes and don't let go."

"Why," Dean hesitated for a moment, confusion clear on his face, but did as he was told, wrapping his arms tight around Castiel. He laid his head down on the man's shoulder, facing the star's long neck, "What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me," Castiel kissed his cheek, then pressed his face to the back of Dean's head, "What do stars do?" He laced his hands together in Dean's hair, embraced the man tightly, closed his eyes and exhaled everything he felt, "Shine."

He felt the weight of him lift from somewhere deep down, felt his heart swell and burn so full that the only way he could contain it all was to let it out through his skin, through every pore of his being. Hope was the first feeling, warmth glittered it right out of his fingers, his toes. The next was joy, a weightless feeling that seeped out of his arms, his chest, his smile, raised a halo above his head that encircled Castiel's messy hair.

The last was love, pure, heart swelling love that blasted itself right out of Castiel, right through his back and stretched across every dark corner behind Castiel. His love felt like wings, powerful, large and with them, he could fly all the way back home to his brothers and sisters in the sky. But instead, the wings thrashed against Lucifer, burning the witch right through. Lucifer shattered into a thousand pieces, scattering the light of Castiel's shine.

Castiel breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm the swell of love and happiness from him. When his shine finally faded, Lucifer was nothing more then dying sparks and Castiel pulled away from Dean. Dean kept a tight grip on Castiel's arm, watching the glow subside to the soft glitter. Dean smiled, "That was amazing!"

"I could have only done that with you, Dean." Castiel smiled, "A star can't shine with a broken heart."

Dean took Castiel's cheek in his, smiling softly, "I just had to tell Lisa the good news, Cas."

"Good news?"

"Yeah, that I can't keep my promise," His other hand found Castiel's other cheek, bring the star closer to him. Castiel frowned but did not interrupt Dean, "Like, the star that fell the night I made her a promise is my fiancee and she can't have him," Dean smiled, pulling Castiel forward and giving him a quick, chaste kiss, "I love you, Cas."

Castiel smiled brightly, the glow returning again. He leaned forward, capturing Dean in a passionate kiss. They moaned together, separated only when they needed air and then kissed again.

"Geez," Sam sighed, the doors slamming shut behind him, "We're out here, terrified that you two are dead and here you are making out."

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel towards his brother and mother, "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys," Mary smiled and turned to Castiel with a bright smile, "You did wonderful, Castiel. Thank you for bringing us together."

"So," Sam smiled goofily, "Introduce us, Dean."

Dean smiled, taking Castiel's hand in his, "Cas, this is my mother, Mary Campbell and my brother, Sam."

Castiel smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Where are we off to now," Dean smiled, "I can't have you cross the wall of course but we'll have to find a place to stay around here, jobs and all that."

Castiel sighed, fingers finding the amulet, "I have one more obligation still, Dean."

"You do?"

"Yes," Castiel pulled the amulet from beneath his shirt and raised it to the dim light from the open door, "This amulet has to be given to the right person. He was close once awhile ago but the witch killed him before I could hand it over, so I still wear it."

"Ask her for what she carries, Dean." Mary's eyes were bright, that electric green that echoed in Dean's eyes when he watch Castiel, in Sam's eyes when he read a book. It was eagerness, familiarity and Dean felt the pull of the amulet as well, "You have the right."

"Cas," Dean gulped, "Will you give me what you're carrying?"

Castiel smiled softly, lifting it up and over his head and presenting it to Dean. He bowed down just below Castiel's chin, presenting his head to receive the amulet. Mary smiled as Castiel moved it over Dean's head and placed it rightly around his neck, "It was your grandfather's and you are the rightful heir of the Stormhold throne, Prince Dean."

Dean raised his head again, felt the amulet burn across his chest in a way that was right, was powerful. Dean rolled his shoulders and relaxed, feeling the weight of royalty settle on him. Sam laughed, "Does that make me a duke."

Mary laughed and led Sam away by the arm, "Yes it does. Now I hope there is a young woman in your life, we won't have any heirs with two gay sons."

Dean laughed, taking Castiel's hand and leading him out into the sunlight, "So what will a star do when no one is seeking his heart?"

Castiel shrugged, "Perhaps give it to a King of Stormhold, but then I've already done that. So perhaps we should get married."

* * *

><p>A month later and Castiel was standing in front of a gold, full length mirror, fixing his white collar. Jessica stood behind him, watching as he struggled to get comfortable in the stiff suit. She was dressed in a loose blue gown, remembering last week when she'd been fixing her own bridal clothing, terrified of tripping down the aisle.<p>

"Relax," Jessica smiled, "You look handsome. Dean will strip you down right in front of everyone and consummate your marriage in front of God."

Castiel blushed but could not help the glow that surrounded him at the thought, "I'd rather he not do that."

Jessica laughed then stood, taking Castiel's arm and leading him to the main hall. She took his arm in her's and stood at the back of the long rows of pews. At the end of the aisle was Dean, smiling brightly in a black suit, watching every move Castiel made. The star began to glow brighter and Jessica had to close her eyes and elbow him to calm him down.

"Let's go," She whispered.

The music began and the two took a step onto the white carpeted aisle. They passed the crew of the Blue Label first. Ellen crying around the anonymous grunt of the crew and Captain. Jo rolled her eyes at her mother but smiled and gave Castiel a thumbs up. They passed the Bobby and the man in the black hat next. Bobby was fighting tears while Gabriel was crying into his tissue. Gabriel wailed loudly, "Better than I imagined."

Pamela elbowed him then waved at Castiel with a bright smile, "It's beautiful, Cas."

"Thank you, Pamela." Castiel whispered and they moved on. John and Mary were in the front row of pews, holding hands.

Mary stood and hugged Castiel deeply, John followed and shook his hand. They took each other's hand again and returned to the pew. Adam and Sam were last, standing behind Dean as his groomsmen. Jessica took Castiel's hand into Dean's then stood beside the star as the minister approached them.

The ceremony was short and simple as Dean felt eager to finally be alone with his husband, his consort. They were blessed and then crowned and allowed to kiss. Dean wrapped the star up in his arms and kissed him deeply, the crowd cheering and then shielding their eyes as Castiel began to shine again.

When he was settled, Dean took him by the hand and led him out of the church to begin their honey moon. The crowd of guests took the sack Jessica had handed out at the beginning of the ceremony, taking handfuls of the petals inside and throwing them high in the air. The concoction fell around Dean and Castiel like stars falling from the sky. Dean took Castiel in his arms again and kissed him deeply, the star shinning bright enough to blind the crowd once more. And that is where we will leave them, in a falling flurry of rose petals, kissing and shinning under the cloudless sky.


End file.
